College Struggles
by Luc91
Summary: Sequel to ST & SC. Tough times are ahead in college with a family illness & secrets. Will friendships still remain by Graduation? Who will suffer heartache? Will the pressure of being so different get too much? COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Gabriella

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to: School Trip & School Chaos **

**A/N: Hey. I finally started the sequel. The first 6 chapters are going to be about them remembering stuff they did in their summer break from their P.O.V's. I am trying to give you a bit of an insight into how they feel know so that it should help throughout the story to show how things are changing. I have planned this story out and I know how I want it to end already but I have to get there first lol. I have then planned out another sequel after this if people like this story because some people wanted me to skip the college part and go a few years after so that will be in the next one if people want it when this finally ends. I have no idea how long this story will be, I'll just keep going along with it till I put everything I have planned in. Anyway please review and if I get enough reviews I might post another chapter tonight. Thanks! Here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: still own absolutely nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was coming to the end of the summer and each member of the gang was at their own home packing all their things up ready to take with them to college when they leave in a few days. They had all applied for the same college and were amazingly all excepted. All the boys would be sharing an apartment right next to an apartment where all the girls would be sharing. They had spent the whole summer hanging out apart from two weeks in the middle when they went away with their families. Fortunately for Troy and Gabriella had surprised the two by booking a holiday together. Of course all the others wished that their parents had done something like that for them.

Gabriella walked out onto her balcony and sat down on one of the two chairs out there. She looked around at the place she had finally been able to call home after her mom's company stay there permanently. She sighed as she thought about having to leave in a few days to start a whole new adventure.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I sat on my balcony just taking in the surroundings that had become very familiar to me. I couldn't wait to start college in a few weeks but the thought of having to leave my mom and my home scared me. Of course I would have Troy and all the others with me but I'm just gonna miss it so much here. I wish things could stay like this summer just gone all the time where all we did was hang out, no pressures and have fun.

**_Flashback_**

_We were all standing outside Troy's waiting for him to answer the door. We had all arranged to hang out at his place seeing as he had a pool for us girls and a basketball court for the boys. It was 10am, which for the holidays was early, but we wanted to spend as much time together as possible. We heard the door open and saw Coach Bolton standing there._

"_Hi guys come in." he pulled the door further open as we all walked in. Coach was actually a pretty cool guy when we weren't at school. I spent so much time over there that I was on first name terms with his parents. They had already become like my second family. I was pulled out of my daydream when Coach said something. "Troy's not up yet guys." Typical. He tells us to come over early but he is still in bed where I should be considering we had such a late night last night at Sharpay's mom's birthday party._

"_Can I go drag him down the stairs by his hair and chuck him in the pool?" Chad asked getting all excited. So like Chad._

"_You can if you feel like him going straight back to bed and then being miserable all day. I suggest if you want him up and in a good mood right away you should send Gabriella up." I blushed at what was being said. Everyone's eye's landed on mine as I stalked off._

"_Fine." I walked up the stairs and straight to Troy's room. I knocked on his door and there was no answer so I quietly crept in. I smiled as I saw his bed all messed up with him lying there in only his pyjama bottoms. I smiled as a thought came to mind. I walked right over to his bed and lay down next to him snuggling myself into his arms as I started to kiss him. His eyes suddenly shot open as he felt me kissing him. When he saw that it was just me he soon kissed back and I was soon under him. After a few minutes we both broke away gasping for air. I smiled as I watched him smirk at me._

" _And what have I done to get this kind of wake up call because whatever I have done I will be doing again if this is what happens." Troy joked as I gently smacked his back as he stayed on top of me. _

"_Your late." I simply said, as he looked confused. _

"_Late for what?" he asked as I lifted my top of revealing my bikini top. His eyes widened as he remembered. "Whoops." He laughed as he bent down and kissed me again. We stayed there completely forgetting about the others until Chad came barging in like a little kid having a tantrum._

"_Will you hurry up because I want to play and we can't play when there is only five of us." Chad moaned. Somehow through all the time we had been spending together the guys had managed to teach Ryan how to play. Whenever we were over her, the five boys and Coach would always have a game. " And you Gabi were suppose to be getting him up so that I wouldn't have to drag him down by the hair and throw him in the pool." Chad said as I rolled my eyes._

"_You just had to interrupt again didn't you?" Troy said as he got up of me. "You were going to throw me in the pool?" Troy asked realizing what Chad had said. _

"_Yep but your dad wouldn't let me that's why he sent Gabi up so will you hurry up and get your buts downstairs now." He turned around and stomped out the room as Troy and I fell into laughing at Chad's antics. _

"_Ok I'm going to leave you while you get changed." I told him as I went to walk out. Suddenly I felt troy hold me back._

"_Nope you can wait while I change because otherwise I will have to face baby Chad all on my own again." I smiled as he walked into his bathroom to change. 10 minutes later he came out wearing just him swim shorts and a white singlet top. We walked down holding hands as his dad smirked at me. I smiled as I felt the heat in my cheeks. _

_We spent the rest of the afternoon watching the boys play before Mrs Bolton called Coach to go shopping with her leaving us on our own as we messed around in the pool. All in all we just had complete fun all day._

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled to myself as I leaned back in the chair just taking in the view just thinking about the future.

**End P.O.V**

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Troy

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

Sequel to ST & SC 

**A/N: I'm glad you like the first chapter. Anyway I decided to post the 2nd chapter tonight so please review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: still own absolutely nothing **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

Troy was playing basketball with his dad before his dad's cell rang. His dad had been getting strange phone calls for the past few weeks but was being very mysterious as to who they were from. He walked inside to take the call while Troy sat down on the grass just thinking.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I can't believe that the summer is almost over. It feels like just yesterday we graduated. I can't believe how great this summer has been. I have the most amazing friends ever who would do anything for any of us, an awesome family and the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world. I wonder what she is doing right now. Probably knowing Gabi, she's probably sitting on her balcony just thinking. I decided since it looked like my dad was coming back out anytime soon, I would go and see Gabi. As I walked over to her house I thought back to the day when Gabi and I were suppose to be going on surprise holiday's with our families who had refused to tell us where we were going.

_**Flashback**_

_I was at the airport waiting for Gabi and her mom to arrive because their flight was leaving just after ours. I saw Gabi walking towards me looking very tired and lost. She was wearing a baseball hat, obviously trying to hide her face. She had been avoiding me the last few days. Whenever I rang she wouldn't answer or would say she was busy. When I went round her house her mom always made excuses for her saying she was out or asleep or something. I could tell Ms Montez was defiantly as confused as me because she had never been able to lie to me since I spend as much time over there as I can._

"_Hey." I said wrapping my arms around her. I heard a small sniffle so I lifted her chin so she would look me in the eye while our parents went to check us all in. "what's wrong?" I asked as I saw her face was red with tearstains._

"_Troy, I can't believe we're not going to see each other for 2 weeks. What if you find someone who is better looking than me and who you want to date?" I looked at her in shock. This is what had obviously been bothering her the last few days._

"_That's not going to happen. I love you too much and anyway no one can compare to you. You're beautiful and I would never ever even think about looking at another girl when I have you. I'll probably be spending all my time in my room avoiding my parents because they're making me leave you." She smiled at as I kissed her before I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned around and came face to face with my dad who had obviously been listening to our conversation._

"_You won't be spending all your time locked up in your room because otherwise the surprise we had planned to tell you before we left might be disappointed." I looked at my dad then at Gabi confused as she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say I have no idea._

"_What surprise?" I asked as our mom's joined us._

"_Hmm should we tell him Maria?" My mom asked Gabi's mom as I glared at her._

"_I don't know because then that would mean I would have to tell Gabi." Gabi and me looked at each other now completely confused._

"_If someone doesn't tell us what's going on we're out of here." Gabi threatened as I looked at her. Wow Gabi I never knew you could be so harsh. Remind me to stay on your good side, I thought to myself._

"_Ok fine, you two have no idea where you're going do you?" dad asked as we shook our heads._

"_And you two hate us because we're splitting you guys up for 2 weeks?" Gabi's mom asked as we nodded._

"_And you would do anything to stay with each other?" Mom asked as we nodded again. They are defiantly up to something._

"_Well then you two will be glad to know we're not splitting you up." Dad said, as we looked at each still confused. "We secretly booked for us all to go away together." Dad finished as I looked at him in disbelief. _

"_You serious?" I asked as I broke out into a smile. Gabi was smiling too not knowing if this was some kind of a joke._

"_We're serious." Mom told me as I grabbed Gabi and kissed her ignoring our parents. We kissed until dad pulled us apart._

"_Ok no more of that just yet. At least not until we've gone." Dad said as our parents handed us our tickets and passports and went to look around._

"_I have a feeling this is going to be the best trip ever." I whispered in Gabi's ear as she kissed me again._

_**End flashback**_

I walked up the driveway to Gabi's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Troy." Maria (Gabi's mom) greeted me.

"Hi, is Gabi in?" I asked as she nodded.

"I went to check on her before and she was sitting on her balcony." She told me opening the door wider for me to enter.

"Hey Maria, do you think it would be ok if I came in through the other way." She smiled at me knowing I was on about climbing the tree to Gabi's balcony.

"Go right ahead. The doors unlocked if you change your mind." She told me as she closed the door as I walked round the side. I opened the gate quietly, looking up seeing Gabi, my Gabi, just sitting there in a world of her own. I climbed the back of the tree and watched as she looked around as she heard leaves crunch. Her eyes went wide as she saw me sitting on a branch.

"Troy what are you doing here?" she asked as I hoped over the edge of her balcony and pulled her into a hug.

"I was bored so I thought I would come see you. Your mom told me you were on your balcony and I wanted to surprise you." I told her as she smiled looking up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Well you did that," she said as I kissed her. I spent the rest of the evening just chilling with Gabi until my mom called and demanded I go home.

**End P.O.V**

**

* * *

A/N: Quick question do you want me to keep Ryan and Annabelle in as a couple or make them go somewhere else but bring them in every now and then? Please review and tell me what you think thanks! **


	3. Sharpay and Zeke

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

Sequel to ST & SC 

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry this isn't that long. I am going to do 2 more chapters like this, Taylor and Chad and Kelsi and Jason, and then start building up the drama from when they leave. I should be able to update again tomorrow because we have got the day of because it's going to snow bad here overnight and all the schools and home tuition services have been closed around here.. Anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: still own absolutely nothing**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Sharpay had called Zeke to come over and help her because Ryan was at Annabelle's. They were lying on her bed watching TV programme showing people going to the fair reminding them of the day they spent at the fair and kept loosing Chad.

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

Lying here with Zeke's arms wrapped around me makes everything seem perfect. It's hard to imagine that in literally a few days we will be on our way to California, meeting new people, leaving our homes. I'm scared. It's hard to imagine me, the ice princess of East High scared. Well I am. I'm worried we will all grow apart and will have to become independent, not having the others there to have your back. I allowed my eyes back to wonder back to the TV where it shows a group of friends at a fair. I heard Zeke laugh obviously thinking about the same memory I've had.

_**Flashback **_

"_RYAN!" I screeched from my room as I was getting ready. Chad had kept asking if we could go to the fair that was in town and we finally agreed._

"_What Sharpay?" he asked as he came in._

"_Do I look ok?" I asked as he rolled his eyes at me. He just nodded as the doorbell rang. We waited for everyone to arrive before we started walking to the fair. We were having to, well Taylor was, hold Chad tight because he kept going on about pretty lights and all the big peoples rides. Please what is he five years old? I saw Troy wrap his arm around Gabi's waist as she leaned into him as they carried on walking. Zeke had got his arm around me as I had my hand in his back pocket. Ryan and Annabelle were discussing their trip to New York at the weekend. Annabelle was going to see some family and she had invited Ryan along. Jason and Kelsi were behind us whispering things in each other's ears. I smiled. Life was great right now and I wouldn't change it for anything even if it meant I had to never wear pink again I wouldn't. _

_An hour later we were in the fair and had all split up into groups. Troy and Gabriella were with Zeke and I while Jason and Kelsi were with Chad and Taylor. Ryan and Annabelle were off doing their own thing like normal. I'm actually happy for my brother because he and Annabelle seem really happy together. _

"_SHARPAY! GABRIELLA! Please tell me you've seen Chad." Taylor yelled coming up to us._

"_No we haven't why?" I asked. Gabriella looked just as confused as me._

"_We've lost him and trust me from all the sugar he's been eating he is going crazy." We all laughed a little._

"_Come on we better find him before he makes a fool of himself if he hasn't already and us." Troy said as we all split off looking for him. We looked around the whole fair and couldn't find him._

"_Hey seeing as we have done our fair amount of looking for Chad why don't we take a walk through the tunnel of love?" Zeke suggested as I nodded. We got our tickets and walked through listening to all the romantic music playing as well as looking at all the dolls and hearts stuff around. We were walking through when we heard a very familiar voice talking. Zeke and I looked at each other before moving closer to the voice._

"_I love you a lot more than Taylor. She is so bossy and can't fill my sugar rushes like you can." I felt the anger rising in me as Chad talked. Zeke held my hand tight._

"_Chad Danforth how dare you cheat on your girlfriend…" I stopped screaming as I looked at Chad "with cotton candy." Zeke and I burst out laughing as Chad looked at us quizzically. _

"_What?" he asked as I shook my head._

"_Dude, were you ever dropped on your head at birth?" Zeke asked as Chad stood there thinking not understanding the sarcasm in the question. _

"_Erm I don't think so why?" He asked like a little kid._

"_Come on." I pulled him towards the exit seeing the others all looking worried._

"_Taylor did you know your boyfriend is cheating on you with cotton candy. We found him in the love tunnel." All the other laughed, as Taylor looked embarrassed._

"_Oh I love you a lot more than Taylor. She is so bossy and can't fill my sugar rushes like you can." Zeke mocked as we all laughed apart from Taylor who looked very embarrassed and Chad just was confused._

"_Dude I think you need to go home." Troy said as they walked off. Zeke walked me home before leaving._

_**End Flashback**_

"Thinking about the day we lost Chad?" Zeke asked as I laughed.

"You got it." We snuggled back up and continued to watch TV.

**End P.O.V**

**

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 3. The next chapter will be Chad and Taylor. I will be keeping Ryan and Annabelle in but they won't be in that much they will just pop up every now and then. Please review! Thanks! **


	4. Taylor and Chad

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

Sequel to ST & SC 

**A/N: thanks for the fab reviews guys. It snowed badly here overnight. Its pretty deep lol. Not that your interested lol. I will start adding a bit of drama into the next chapter. Not sure exactly what but there will be some in the Jelsi flashback. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: still own absolutely nothing**

* * *

Chapter 4

Chad had gotten bored of being at home sorting his stuff out so he decided to go and see Taylor. Taylor was flicking through her scrapbook she and Gabriella had made for each member of the gang with pictures of them in.

"Hey you ok?" Chad asked as he saw tears in Taylor's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sad about leaving. I thought it would help to look at the scrapbook but that seems to have just made it worse." Taylor smiled as Chad lay next to her both looking through the book.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I can't believe how much we've all changed since Gabi came. Chad is actually one of the sweetest and most romantic guys I know. Sharpay is someone you can call if you're having a fashion emergency. Kelsi is someone you can talk to whatever about and she will listen. The boys have taken us girls under their wings and whenever something bad happens they are always there for you. And finally Gabi, the first person I could ever really call my best friend. The two of us just turn up at each other's house whenever we feel and talk about our boyfriends for hours interested in what the other one has done. She is more like a sister than my best friend.

"Hey Tay, remember when we had that sleepover at Troy's?" I heard Chad ask me. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah that was embarrassing but fun."

_**Flashback**_

_We had all just arrived at Troy's and we were all cuddled up in our couples watching movies. _

"_Ok I'm bored who wants to play a game?" Sharpay asked from her position against Zeke._

"_I'm in." Chad said from behind me as everyone else agreed._

"_how about truth or dare?" Jason suggested. What is it with that game and us? We are forever playing it. I guess its because we normally find out each others secrets._

"_So who's going first?" Gabriella asked quietly from her spot._

"_You ok Gabi?" I asked looking at her pale complexion and weak fatigue._

"_Yeah I'm just tired I've not been to well the last few days." She told me as Troy held her tighter to him. they really are perfect for each other._

"_Why don't you go first Gabi seeing as you look so tired and that way if you fall asleep we can say you've done on?" Sharpay suggested as Gabi shrugged. "Okay truth or dare?"_

"_Truth." I smiled knowing she wouldn't trust Sharpay with a dare. None of us do._

"_We want the truth about you and Troy." Gabriella's jaw dropped as Sharpay smirked. I knew that they had slept together because Gabi phoned me to tell me but no one else had figured it out yet. They really must be blind because I noticed the next day they were a lot closer and couldn't stop smiling at each other. _

"_We've been secretly sneaking around behind your backs planning something." That's my girl. Sharpay's jaw dropped. Her plan never worked. Gabriella smiled at me as Troy laughed at their faces._

"_You walked right into that Shar." I said as she shot a look at me._

"_You mean you two haven't done it yet?" She asked as they shook there head at how nosy she was being._

"_One question and I already answered." Gabi smartly answered._

"_Ok fine don't tell us we'll find the truth out eventually. Chad truth or dare?" Sharpay always was the one who wanted to give out the choices. To be honest we all grew tires of arguing with her that we just let her have her fun first then get her back later._

"_Dare." Chad always has to take dares because he says if he doesn't it makes him look like weak. The thing was he always did it no matter what._

"_I dare you to tell me the truth as to whether you and Taylor have done it?" before I got chance to say anything Chad answered._

"_Of course for we have been for a year." I elbowed Chad in the stomach as Gabriella gave me a sympathetic look. Why does my boyfriend have to have such a big mouth? Sharpay was smiling victoriously at me. _

_A few hours later and Chad had brought out some alcohol. We had all had a few drinks by now and surprisingly Gabriella was still awake. Sharpay decided since Troy and Gabriella were drunk like the rest of us to try her question again._

"_So how long have you two been sleeping together?" she changed the wording hoping to fool them both and it did._

"_Since our one year anniversary." Troy proudly said as he and Gabriella started making out on the couch. Sharpay smiled as I looked around for Chad who seemed to have disappeared. I walked out into the back yard and there was Chad completely passed out with his hand around a basketball. I rolled my eyes as I walked back inside. We all soon fell asleep too drunk to stay awake any longer._

_**End Flashback**_

"I still can't believe I never picked up about Troy and Gabriella. When I think about it, it was so obvious." Chad said as I laughed.

"Well you obviously have a very sneaky friend. I'm going to miss those kind of times." Chad put an arm around as I moved closer to him.

"Yeah me too. I don't think I will ever get over the fact that me, a basketball jock fell for a nerd." I smacked him as he smiled at me.

"Well I didn't exactly picture myself falling for a lunkhead basketball jock." I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yeah well you're my nerd and I'm your whatever you said basketball jock and that's the way it will always be." I rolled my eyes. He was up to something and I am going to find out.

**End P.O.V**

**

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review. I'll try and update tonight but I'm gonna try and get my other two fics near enough finished so that I can put all my effort into this story. The next chapter will be Jelsi and in Kelsi's P.O.V. I will get back to mainly Troyella after that one. Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Kelsi and Jason

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

Sequel to ST & SC 

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. I added a bit of drama into this chapter. I tried to get some Troyella in because you all couldn't wait. The main story will start in the next chapter. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please Review!**

Disclaimer: still own absolutely nothing 

* * *

Chapter 5

Jason and Kelsi were at Jason's since he asked her to come over and hang since everyone else was busy and he had finished.

"Jason do you think things like what happened the other day could happen a lot more because we will all be living together and having to spend so much time together?" Kelsi asked worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know if you want the truth. I don't think it will but who knows what life will throw at us. All I know is that as long as we all stick together we will be fine."

**Kelsi's P.O.V**

I really hope Jason's right that this won't happen if we all stick together. Fortunately it worked out this time because the next day Sharpay apologised but what if it doesn't next time?

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled as we all were hanging out in the park making final arrangements for next week._

"_What Sharpay?" Gabriella was annoyed because all day Sharpay seemed to be in a hyperactive state. We knew she had been drinking a little bit earlier with Ryan and Annabelle. Annabelle may have changed a lot over the last few years but her and Sharpay always wanted to out do each other and today's challenge was who could drink the most._

"_Ooh a little touchy are we?" Sharpay looked like she would fall over any minute. _

"_Sharpay what is up with you today?" Gabriella asked from her place by Troy._

"_Nothing. Everyone is all miserable and I think we should have some fun." We later found out Sharpay was very drunk because she wanted to have a little fun today._

"_Sharpay why don't you go home? You need to lie down your drunk." Gabriella tried to reason with her. _

"_Nope. I could go home and ask my dad to take me shopping that would be fun. Gabi seeing as your so boring why don't you go home to your dad. Whoops you can't because he's dead." Everyone gasped at Sharpay for being such a bitch right now. Gabriella quickly walked off with Troy following as we all turned to Sharpay._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Taylor shouted at Sharpay who just shrugged. I guess the ice princess in her never went away and now we were seeing it again._

"_That was completely uncalled for." Jason said from by me. I stood up and left the others having a go a Sharpay to go help Troy with Gabriella. I headed towards the area where there were quite a few trees. I saw Troy crouched down next to Gabriella. I quietly moved closer so I could hear what they were saying._

"_Gabi, what Sharpay said was wrong but I honestly don't think she meant it." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's shaking body as she cried._

"_I know she didn't but it hurt so much Troy. She was right I can't go home every night to see my father or I'll never be able to tell him I have a boyfriend, that I'm getting married or that I'm pregnant. I miss him so much Troy." Gabriella was confessing everything to Troy as he held her tight. Troy really does worship her. _

"_I know you'll never get the chance to tell him that personally but if you want you can have my dad to tell those things to because there would be no way on earth that I would want to face him when it comes to those conversations." I heard Gabriella let out a soft giggle. I knew Troy had already brought an engagement ring for when the time was right to propose to her. I knew she wanted to wait a few years until finishing college before getting engaged. Troy too knew this and he was respecting her wishes._

"_So do you think your adorable boyfriend can get a kiss for getting you to giggle?" I rolled my eyes. This was completely a Troy thing. Benefiting from whatever he could use as an excuse. I saw Gabriella lean in and kiss him, which soon turned into a full on make out session. I walked back to the gang to see Zeke and Sharpay gone._

"_How's Gabriella?" Taylor immediately asked me._

"_Let's say Troy helped her and now they are having a very heated make out session in the trees." I said as the boys hooted loudly. Taylor and I walked away from the boys pretending we didn't know them._

_**End Flashback**_

"You know Troy and Gabriella always end up making out wherever we go." Jason said as I laughed.

"Yep but it shows just how much they love each other." I told Jason before heading home.

**End P.O.V**

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short I wanted to get it done so that I can start the main part of the story. Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Leaving & Arriving

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to ST & SC **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter but what happened to the rest of you. I only got 5 in total but yet I had over a 100 hits. I'm not updating till i get more reviews. Please review whether it's criticism or whatever. Ok so this chapter starts of when they are leaving to catch their flight. The story will be back mainly to Troy and Gabriella first and then bits of the others. I tried to do the brother sister bonding with Chad and Gabriella. It's to show the more vulnerable side to Chad. Hope you like it. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and Annabelle at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Everyone had to get up early the next morning as the flight was leaving at 9am. Their parents would take them to the airport so that they could all meet up. Troy and Gabriella were going together after Ms Montez had to leave for a business trip that morning so they spent the night before saying goodbye and sharing tears. As soon as the Bolton's had picked Gabriella up they were on there way to start the new adventures that lay ahead.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked as she laid her head on his shoulder as his parents listened to them.

"Scared, nervous excited you?" Troy gently kissed her on the forehead.

"The same but I know I will be fine because I have you right by my side and that's the way it's going to stay." The car then went quiet all of them tired and slightly nervous. Troy and Gabriella had both fallen back asleep, Gabriella's head on Troy's chest with his arm around her. Mrs Bolton smiled at the two.

"You know those two are perfect for each other." Mrs Bolton stated as Jack agreed.

"Yeah. Gabriella's a great catch and I can tell that before we know it she and Troy will be getting engaged then married and then giving is grandkids. Did you know they have already talked about this stuff? It's quite interesting when you here them talk." Jack smiled as Mrs Bolton shook her head.

"No but I think we can be certain hopefully that all that won't be happening until they are out of college." Jack grabbed his wife's hand and kissed the back of it as they continued their journey.

An hour later they arrived at the airport in New Mexico (A/N: not sure if there is one or not but oh well in my story there is.) Troy and Gabriella were slowly shook awake by his parents before they all walked in to see Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason and Zeke there already.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted them tiredly as they all smiled.

"Dude, explain to me why I have to get up so early when the sun wasn't even up?" Troy just ignore Chad. The parents were all in a group talking as all the gang waited for Sharpay, Annabelle and Ryan. They all sat there quietly too tired to talk as Zeke's cell rang.

"Hello…oh hey Sharpay… oh ok I'll tell them … love you too…bye." Zeke hung up as the others looked at him. "That was Sharpay. Apparently they had a clothing emergency but are almost here now." Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes because knowing Sharpay she chose an outfit then when she put it on she changed her mind then kept changing until she found the right outfit which would have meant searching through her 6 pink suitcases.

They finally arrived 10 minutes later and they all went to check in before walking back to their parents to say goodbye.

"Ok so that's us checked in." Troy said as he walked over to his parents. Gabriella just hung back by the seats feeling a bit awkward as she watched the members of the gang say bye to their parents. To Gabriella this wasn't at all that new. She had moved around a lot and her mom was never around because she was always away on business trips so Gabriella wasn't surprised that her mother couldn't come.

With Troy and his parents

"So I guess this is it?" Troy said as he walked up to where his mom was crying. He hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder and his dad rubbing her back. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"You better look after yourself and call otherwise you will be in a lot of trouble young man." His mother warned as he and his dad smiled.

"I will don't worry." He reassured his mom as his dad wondered off. He gave his mom a confused look before they saw him walking over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Jack said as Gabriella looked up and smiled through her teary eyes. She stood up as he hugged her. Troy smiled as he and his mom walked over to them. "I know I'm not your dad but I know if he was like me then he would be very proud of you for the way you've turned out." He told her as they pulled apart.

"Thanks Jack. For everything." He smiled before turning to Troy.

"You better look after her or there will be serious trouble son." Troy smiled at his dad's threat as his mom walked to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry dad I won't let anything happen to her." Troy gave his dad a hug before wrapping his arms around Gabriella. "And don't worry we'll be home for thanksgiving and then for Christmas." Troy saw the others approaching. For the first time in his life, Troy saw Chad crying. He never ever cried so he knew he must be struggling with this. Taylor was holding his hand giving him support.

"Guys we need to go." Kelsi said as they all hugged the parents one last time before walking through.

On the aeroplane

Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to each other and Chad next to Troy on the end. Taylor was sitting behind with Kelsi and Sharpay as Jason and Zeke sat together and Ryan and Annabelle sat together. Troy couldn't believe he was going to have to put up with Chad for a few hours complaining. When Troy and Chad went on holiday together when they were little, Chad spent the whole time whinging about bored he was and that there was nothing to do. But to Troy's surprise half an hour into the flight and Chad hadn't said anything. Troy gave Gabriella a worried look as she spoke.

"Chad you ok?" Gabriella asked softly. Chad turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I just guess for the first time in my life I have to grow up because I have to take care of my self. My mom and my dad have always been there for me but now there not. I guess at home people knew me and I could just be me but what if me isn't enough here." Troy looked at Chad feeling sorry for his best friend. He had never seen him so worried. "Gabi how did you do it before you came to Albuquerque? I mean the moving around having to become familiar with new people all the time?" I looked at Gabriella who smiled at Chad.

"I always tried to be what others wanted me to be and the people who normally wanted me were the more intelligent people and until I came to East High, I was never myself but I'm so glad I was here. If people don't like you Chad Danforth for you then they aren't your real friends. The people who love and care about you don't want you to change one bit. Here's a warning Mr Danforth you change and stop making jokes out of bad situations or at inappropriate times I will make Taylor help me lecture you everyday about science and maths equations." The horror look on Chad's face told both of them Chad would be fine. Chad knew he didn't have to change.

"Thanks Gabi. And by the way you look hot." Chad joked as Troy punched his arm.

"Don't hit on my girlfriend dude. Yours is back there. By the way glad your back." Gabriella smiled at the two as she rested her head back on Troy's shoulder.

"I have a warning for you too Troy seeing as your girlfriend just gave me one, if you ever hurt my little sister or break her heart you will have to deal with me." Troy shook his head. Today everyone had been threatening him if he didn't look after Gabriella. _Don't they have any faith in me?_ Troy thought. Chad soon fell asleep and so did Troy and Gabriella.

Arriving in California

The gang got off the plane before collecting their bags and walking out to find the cars they had bought waiting for them to drive them to there apartments which were 10 minutes away from the college. (A/N: No idea if this is true but just pretend). They split of into the couples before driving to there new apartments.

After they had put all their stuff in their apartments the boys went over to the girl's apartment.

"Ok ladies what do you say we go get some food?" Chad said as the girls agreed. They walked to a restaurant just around the corner to eat.

"You this is so weird." Jason said.

"How do you mean?" Taylor asked as they all looked at Jason.

"Back home we would normally go out and one of us always saw one of our parents or someone we knew and its just weird knowing that its not gonna happen." Jason explained as they all smiled at the memory.

"I guess we've just go to except that change is happening. Lets make a toast Wildcats together forever." Sharpay said as she held her glass up. Everyone did the same taking a sip and carried on eating.

"You want to know I'm glad about?" Chad asked as everyone knew this would be something stupid knowing Chad.

"What?" Kelsi said as Chad smiled.

"No parents telling us that we can't have sex in the house." Taylor slapped Chad hard round the house as everyone else laughed at Chad. Only Chad could say some thing like that.

"Right why don't we get the bill and get out of here before Taylor murders Chad." Zeke suggested. They paid the bill before walking back to the girl's apartment. They picked up a few things to eat from a local shop on their way home.

After opening the door, Annabelle turned the lights on as they all came in.

"Who's up for a movie before we go to bed?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Everyone replied. That sat around watching a movie before the boys left and promised to talk to them in the morning.

**

* * *

A/N: How did you like that chapter? It was longer than the last few to keep some of you happy because you wanted longer chapters. Don't forget to review. Thanks! **


	7. An old familiar face

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to ST & SC **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter. Someone's back. I don't think it's someone you'll be expecting. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and Annabelle at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning that went to the university and got the lists stating what they needed. Ryan and Annabelle left to go shopping with some of Annabelle's cousins who lived up there. Everyone else was going to look around.

With Troy and Gabriella 

"Hey Gabi can I ask you something?" Troy asked as they walked around. The other couples were walking in front of them.

"Sure Troy whatever." Gabriella smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"It doesn't matter." Troy said going to walk off but Gabriella pulled him back.

"I know its something so please tell me." Gabriella pleaded looking him in the eyes.

"Promise me we will always be together?" Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw how vulnerable he looked.

"I promise. Troy your gonna be stuck with me for life no matter what." Gabriella leaned up to kiss him as the others looked at the two.

"They really are perfect for each other aren't they?" Sharpay observed as they watched the two loose themselves in each other just thinking of their love for each other.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Troy doesn't propose to her soon. I've never seen him so loved up." Jason said as the others nodded. They saw Troy and Gabriella pull apart before they started walking back to the gang.

"You two ok?" Taylor asked as Gabriella smiled at her. They made there way to some shops and got all the books they would need for the next year.

As the gang continued to look around their new home for the next few years at least they came across a small park. The girls had wondered off to a picnic table to talk while the boys went over to a basketball court and started playing.

With the girls

"So Gabi, what was up with you and Troy back there?" Sharpay inquired as they sat down.

"Nothing. I think he is just feeling a bit insecure at being away from home for the first time." Gabriella explained.

"I think we can relate to that. We've all grown up in that town that we know everyone and everyone knows us so like no matter what there was always someone there for us to turn too." Kelsi said as Sharpay and Taylor nodded.

"I guess I can kinda understand that but to me its no big deal being somewhere new. You get used to it when you've moved around as much as I have." Gabriella sadly stated.

"Yeah well at least we're all together so its not like we're completely on our own." Taylor said as Sharpay grunt.

"What's the matter Sharpay?" Gabriella asked from her position across from Sharpay.

"Look behind you at what our soon to be dead (not literally) boyfriends are doing." The other girls looked over suddenly overcome with jealousy.

With the Boys

"Yo Troy, what was up with you and gabs before?" Chad asked throwing a basketball to Troy.

"Nothing really I was just kind of missing home and I guess I just needed reassurance." Troy explained.

"Yeah its weird not having your dad calling us up saying that he wants us to practise. I actually miss that at the minute." The boys laughed as four blonde skinny girls walked over to them.

"You four are very sexy when you're sweating." Chad's mouth dropped seeing these girls wearing very low cut tops and short skirts. Jason whacked his head.

"Your dating Taylor remember and I don't want to get into the mess you created last time." Jason hissed in his ear remembering what happened when Chad kissed Amber when they were split up. **(A/N: Need to have read School Chaos to understand)**

"So I take it the fact you are out here on your own you don't have girlfriends." One claimed as she moved closer to Troy.

"Actually we do." Jason said trying to make sure things didn't get out of control seeing as none of the others were talking.

"Aww that's a shame because we could have had a little fun." Another one suggested as Jason saw Sharpay and the others standing right behind them.

"The only fun they will be getting is from us." Sharpay said acting all innocent to annoy these girls. Troy, Chad and Zeke all gained composure and smirked at the girl's angel faces.

"Why would that want to date such things like you who are very inexperienced unlike us who are very experienced." Gabriella winked at Troy who nodded at her while the four girls had their backs to the boys.

"I think that we are more experienced than you think. Wouldn't you agree Troy?" Gabriella asked as the other three tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh defiantly." He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist and she locked her arms around his neck. "How about we go get a little more experienced right now?" Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi couldn't hold their laughs back any longer as the four girls looked at the couple in shock. The boys were also smirking at the two knowing that they had done this before.

"Oh well your loss." They quickly scurried off as Troy kissed Gabriella. The other boys walked up to their girlfriends.

"And exactly how many times have you used that plan?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around Taylor who pushed them off.

"Too many." Gabriella answered. Chad attempted again but got the same reaction.

"What is wrong Tay?" Chad asked as Taylor and Sharpay walked off in a huff.

"There mad at you for not saying anything before and Chad was drooling over that dumb blonde." Kelsi told them.

"We're sorry." Zeke and Chad said at the same time as they walked over to them.

"What for? Forgetting about us again? Well here's something for you. We are your girlfriends. You're meant to stick up for us. When people try it on with you, you should say you have a girlfriend but you never do." Taylor angrily shouted. Gabriella and Kelsi quickly ran after the two girls who were walking off at a fast pace.

As Gabriella and the girls walked back off to their apartment after the argument with the boys Gabriella saw a very familiar face. There walking on the other side of the street was Aaron.

* * *

**A/N: Aaron's back. I'm evil leaving it there aren't I? Oh well you will just have to review if you want to know what's going to happen :P I just want to say I have nothing against blondes because I am one its just in this chapter they don't like these characters.**


	8. A Troyella date

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to ST & SC **

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to post more later but because I'm not feeling well I just can't find the energy to write because it just won't go right when I do try and write. Anyway this chapter is mainly fluffy with Troyella so enjoy. Please review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"OMG." Gabriella said as the girls looked at her confused.

"Gabi what's up?" Taylor asked. Gabriella just nodded over to Aaron. He was now walking further into the distance. Sharpay got an angry look on her face.

"I'm going to kill that son of a …" Kelsi stopped her before she ran after Aaron and beat him to death.

"Sharpay come on let's go." Kelsi was dragging Sharpay as Taylor and Gabriella followed.

"Gabi, you ok?" Taylor asked, as Kelsi headed towards the guy's apartment door not theirs.

"What if he tries to do something again but this time no one is around?" Gabriella asked scared. Kelsi had knocked on the boy's door as Troy answered.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked but then noticed Gabriella's very pale complexion, " Gabi, you ok?" Troy moved out the way as the girls went in. Gabriella went to follow but Troy stopped her. "Gabi, what's going on?"

"We saw Aaron." Troy's eyes went wide as Gabriella answered.

"Did he do anything?" Troy asked becoming worried.

"No he didn't even see us. Troy what if he tries to do something again?" Troy held Gabriella close as she cried into his chest.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Troy stroked her hair and kissed her head before parting with each other and heading inside.

The girls stayed at the boy's apartment for a while before heading to theirs. The entire time they were there Sharpay and Taylor stayed as far away from Zeke and Chad still mad at them for what happened.

The next few days were spent with them sorting their apartments out and getting anything they needed for their classes, which started in a few days. The girls were still ignoring the boys but Kelsi, Annabelle and Gabriella still hung out with the, when they could. Troy decided to take Gabriella out for a date so they could spend some time alone. Troy knocked on the girl's door waiting for an answer. Troy was wearing black pants and a smart shirt with a black jacket.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay answered opening the door for him to enter.

"Hey Shar. Is Gabi ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah she's just coming." Sharpay told him as Gabriella walked out her room. Troy's jaw dropped at the sight. She was wearing a blue dress with sparkles. (Gabriella's Dress in profile).

"Wow. You look amazing." Troy said as Gabriella walked over to him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Troy offered her his arm as they walked out.

After they ate, they decided to walk around for a bit. Their hands were entwined together as they walked.

"Have Sharpay or Taylor decided to forgive Chad and Zeke yet?" Troy asked.

"No. Its getting really annoying though for us because every time me or Kelsi come and see you and Jason they always say your going to break our hearts because the fact that the others cheated they think you will too." Gabriella explained as Troy looked at her. They stopped as they looked at each other.

"You know I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to do so. You're stuck with me forever." Gabriella smiled at Troy as he kissed her. Gabriella shivered. "Are you cold?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head. She then shivered again as Troy took of his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She kissed him again. Troy

"Your welcome. Ok so what are we going to do about our best friends who refuse to be anywhere near each other?" Troy asked as they started walking again.

"Somehow we need to persuade the Shar and Tay to listen to the boys. How about you tell them to come up with something then when they have come over to our apartment tomorrow and we'll force them to talk to each other. Just like high school." Gabriella suggested thinking back to when they locked them all in the gym.

"Yeah ok let's just hope that ends better."

"Troy what do you think will happen to us after college?" Gabriella asked.

"I know that when we finish I'm going to ask you to marry me and then we will move back home to be near our families. We will then get married and have a house full of children. You know I never thought a few years ago that I would meet someone so young who I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy smiled as Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same way to. Whenever I think of my future now all I see is you. I know if I have you by my side I can do anything. I love you too Troy Bolton." Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately as they made their way back to Gabriella's apartment and to her bedroom locking the door behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry again it was a bit short. Please review and feel free to make suggestions about what you would like to see and I'll try and put some of them in. Thanks!**


	9. A Heartbreaking phone call

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos **

**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay in updating. I made this chapter quite long to make up for it though. Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. Please go read and review ZacFan91's story High School Musical a Troyella story. She needs reviews so please read and review for her. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning Gabriella woke up and felt Troy's arms wrapped around her. She turned around and smiled as Troy stirred at her movements.

"Good morning." Gabriella whispered as Troy's eyes adjusted to the light in the room. He smiled as he kissed her.

"Good morning to you to." Gabriella smiled before a loud banging was heard on her door.

"Gabi you up yet?" Sharpay yelled as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sharpay what do you want?" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and started to kiss her neck as Sharpay continued.

"Will you please open your door? I don't like talking to doors." Sharpay asked as Gabriella giggled.

"I would but I'm kinda busy right now." On the other side of the door the penny dropped in Sharpay's mind.

"Troy leave Gabi alone and both of you get dressed NOW!" Gabriella giggled as she and Troy stopped.

"She better have a good reason for making us stop." Troy said as he pulled his boxers back on.

"This is Sharpay we're talking about. She's probably lonely and decided to get everyone else up." Gabriella said, as they both got dressed.

10 minutes later they walked out to see all the girls sitting there.

"Good morning Troy, Gabi. You two have fun last night?" Taylor asked with a smirk on her face.

"Defiantly." Troy answered confidently wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Too early guys." Kelsi said.

"Who cares what time it is. Oh and Sharpay, Taylor you two need to be here this afternoon because we have something planned and Kels, Belle, its up to you whether you stick around." Gabriella explained, as the other agreed not questioning their motives.

"I'm going to go I'll see you all later." Troy left kissing Gabriella as he walked back to the boy's apartment. The girls all immediately turned to Gabriella.

"So Troy spent the night huh?" Annabelle said digging for information. Gabriella rolled her eyes at them as she went straight back to her room. "They are so cute together."

"I know. They have definitely had their fair share of problems though." Kelsi said as Annabelle sunk in her seat. "We know you didn't mean any harm." Kelsi quickly stated noticing Annabelle's reaction.

"I know. I still feel really bad though. If I ever see Aaron again I will kill him perfectly even if I have to wreck my favourite outfit to do so." The girls laughed but noticed Sharpay was all quiet.

"Thinking about Zeke?" Taylor asked as she walked over to where Sharpay was sat on the couch. Sharpay just nodded. "I can't stop thinking about Chad either. Gosh we are pathetic aren't we thinking about those to lunk head basketball idiots." Sharpay let out a small laugh as Taylor referred to the boys by how she used to in High school.

"I know it sounds stupid but I love him. I never a few years ago would have ever gone near him but now being away from him for so long is hurting. No one has ever loved Sharpay Evans for Sharpay Evans before. It's always been because I was the ice princess some people wanted to bag her. Zeke was the first person to see through that and still love me." Sharpay started crying as Gabriella walked out her room. She immediately sat down on the other side of her as Kelsi followed. Annabelle walked to her room and dialled a familiar number on her cell phone.

With Troy

Troy walked into his apartment and was immediately bombarded with questions from Chad.

"Where were you? Did you spend the night with Gabriella? How was it? Did Taylor mention me at all? How is she?" Troy was taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Whoa dude slow down. Yes I did stay with Gabi last night. No you aren't getting any details. No Taylor didn't mention you and she looked upset still." Troy answered. Chad just sulked back to his chair where Zeke was already sitting next to him with a sad face when Jason came out.

"They still not figured a way of getting the girls to forgive them?" Jason asked as Troy shook his head. They then heard Ryan's cell ring and then stop assuming he had answered.

"Come over here." Troy said to Jason as he approached Chad and Zeke. " Ok me and Gabi have come up with a plan and I would say it's your last chance to get your girls back. What you have to do is be at their apartment this afternoon at 3pm. The girls will be there too," Troy explained to them. They agreed as Ryan came rushing out his room.

"Hey Ry, What's up?" Jason shouted.

"I'll be back later." He yelled back as he walked out the door. The boys all gave each other a confused look.

Back with the girls

The girls were all comforting Sharpay. They had never seen her so weak and vulnerable. All the girls just sat there and let her cry for as long as she wanted before there was a knock on the door. Annabelle rushed to open it.

"Thank you. She's through there." Annabelle instructed Ryan who walked in. Ryan looked at his sister and his heart went out to her.

"Hey Shar." Ryan softly spoke as Gabriella moved out the way for him to sit down. As soon as he put his arm around her she leaned into his chest and cried. "I'm gonna take her to her room." Ryan told the others as he picked her up. The girls smiled sympathetically at them.

With Ryan and Sharpay

Ryan carefully placed her down on the bed as she regained her composure a bit.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Sharpay said as Ryan sat down next to her.

"Hey you never have to apologize to me. I'm your twin brother. No matter what I'll always be here for you even if you don't want me." Sharpay hugged him.

"You must think I'm being stupid. Crying like that." Ryan knew how much Zeke missed Sharpay and could now see Sharpay was finally admitting to missing him too.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Sharpay shook her head. "Maybe you should." Sharpay shrugged. There was a gently knock on the door. Ryan stood up to answer it. He saw Gabriella standing there and stepped outside.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked.

"Finally listening to her heart." They both smiled sadly.

"I'm going to tell Troy to get the others over here right now so they can all fix things." Ryan nodded as he walked back into his sister's room.

"You see this bracelet. (**A/N: The one from school chaos**) I always complained about the fact Gabriella got a ring and I only got a bracelet. You know I have never taken it off for a day apart from to shower because it reminds me that Zeke loves me." Ryan stayed quiet just listening to her talk. "He always told me that I didn't need a bracelet to prove he loves me because he promised to tell me everyday." Ryan just hugged her until there was another knock on the door and Zeke's head popped through.

"Hey." He said quietly noticing how upset Sharpay was. Ryan went to stand up but was pulled back by Sharpay.

With the others

Gabriella answered the door letting the other boys in. Jason and Kelsi went to her room while Annabelle went to hers. Chad walked over to Taylor as Troy dragged Gabriella into her room.

"Hey." Chad said as he sat down next to Taylor. Chad thought it was a good sign she hadn't immediately stood up.

"Hi." She said barely audible but Chad heard.

"Taylor, I know I have been an idiot but I'm really really sorry and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I will even study a whole Chemistry and Maths book for you and then tell you everything in it if I have to." Chad was desperate and Taylor could see.

"Chad you'd just fall asleep if you tried to read a chemistry book or a maths book." Taylor smartly pointed out remembering the many times she had to wake him up during lessons because he fell asleep.

"I wouldn't if it meant you would forgive me quicker." Chad answered.

"I don't know if we are right together any…" Before Taylor could finish Chad put his lips to hers and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then kissed back. Chad pulled back a few minutes after.

"We are more than perfect for each other. I love you Taylor Leanne Mckessie." Chad said using her full name.

"And I love you too Chad Anthony Danforth." Chad smiled as he kissed her again.

With Kelsi and Jason

"Do you think things are going well?" Kelsi asked with her ear against her door.

"Well if they weren't we would here them shouting at each other now. Just relax everything will sort itself out." Jason reassured her pulling her back to her bed and kissed her. They carried on making out until Kelsi decided they should go check on Chad and Taylor. They walked out to see them making out so Kelsi knocked on Annabelle's door to show her what was happening too.

"Ahem." Jason said as Taylor and Chad pulled apart. "I take it you have made up."

"Yep." Chad answered smugly.

With Troy and Gabriella

As soon as Gabriella walked through her door, Troy pushed her up against it and kissed her.

"I missed you." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You only left about an hour ago." Gabriella stated as Troy moved back up to her lips.

"Yeah and I missed you in that hour. That's along time to be without you." Troy answered her.

"Well I missed you too." Gabriella pushed Troy back towards her bed making the most of their time together before their classes started in a few days where they knew they would see little of each other.

Back to Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke

Zeke walked in as Sharpay looked at him. She was refusing to let Ryan leave her. Ryan for once felt like his sister was leaning on him for support like he wished she would do more.

"Can we talk?" Zeke asked as Sharpay just nodded. "I'm really really sorry about what happened. I wouldn't have done anything you know. I love you too much to let you go or to cheat on you. You Sharpay Evans are my world. Will you please forgive me?" Zeke was pleading with her. He had made his way round her bed and was now sitting on the edge next to her.

"On one condition." Sharpay spoke up.

"Anything." Zeke willingly said.

"Make me some of my favourite cookies." Zeke smiled as he kissed her.

"I'll make you two lots especially." Sharpay smiled as she pulled him back down to kiss her forgetting about Ryan.

"Couldn't you at least wait for me to leave the room?" Ryan asked while walking out the room to see the others out there apart from Troy and Gabriella.

A few hours later the whole gang minus Troy and Gabriella still were in the living room just hanging out talking about their classes. The main apartment phone rang as Sharpay stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" Sharpay asked. "Yeah she is just one moment. Gabi, phone." Sharpay shouted as Gabriella and Troy made their way out her bedroom. The rest of the gang were in the living room talking. Taylor looked like she had calmed down from her earlier argument with Chad and was now sitting quite close to him. Sharpay was also sitting next to Zeke so from the look of it they were all at least talking again.

"Hello… Yes this is Gabriella Montez…OMG" Gabriella whispered the last part as she collapsed to the ground crying.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. Who do you think was on the phone? What made Gabriella cry? Please review. Thanks!**


	10. What should I do?

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos **

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. Please stick with this story even if you don't like what I have done but I have come up with a good point to stay with it. Read it at the end. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 10 

Troy quickly ran over to her with Taylor and the other girls right behind him.

"Gabi, what's the matter? What's happened?" Troy asked as he started to rock her back and forth rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. Knowing that she probably wasn't going to say anything he noticed she was still holding the phone.

"Gabi do you want to your room?" Taylor asked as Troy spoke to the person on the phone.

(Troy… **Mrs Bolton**)

"Hello?"

"**Troy its mom, is Gabriella ok?" **

"I don't know she fell to the floor crying. What's going on mom?"

"**Troy Gabi's mom died in an accident a few hours ago." **Troy tightened his grip around Gabriella.

"What should we do?"

"**Just be there for Gabi. I'll try and find out some more information and call you back." **Troy hung up picking Gabriella up and taking her to her room. He placed her down on her bed before motioning for Taylor to come to the door.

"Troy what's happening?" Taylor was worried.

"Gabi's moms died. I'm gonna try and comfort her in anyway I can," Taylor raised her eyebrows, "not that way. Can you keep the others out the way and explain to them what's going on?" Taylor smiled as she nodded her head slightly.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Troy shook his head before calling her back.

"Actually my mom said she would ring when she knows more so can you talk to her." Taylor nodded as Troy closed Gabriella's door. He turned and saw her curled up hugging her favourite teddy bear she had brought with her as the tears flowed down her face. Troy slowly walked to the bed and spooned her from behind just letting her cry while he whispered soothing things in her ear. She eventually turned to face Troy holding on tightly to him.

"Troy what am I going to do? My mom was the only family I had." Gabriella said with her head still buried in his chest.

"I don't know but what I can tell you is that I am going to be here for you no matter what day or night and I am going to help you get through this. You don't have to do this alone you know that?" Gabriella nodded. " I love you Gabriella and I will never let you go."

"I love you too Troy. I'm so scared of what's going to happen but I know with you and the gang by my side I can get through this." Gabriella leaned back and smiled at him as he gave her a soft kiss. They just lay there holding each other tight before both falling asleep.

With the gang

They were all talking quietly after Taylor had told them everything. Mrs Bolton had called back and said she couldn't get any more details today so she would ring again tomorrow unless they needed her.

"Shar how long have they been in there?" Annabelle asked as she sat on Ryan's lap.

"I think its been about an hour." Sharpay answered. "What do you think they're doing?" Chad smiled at her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Troy was using his Bolton charm to make her feel better." Chad smirked as Taylor threw her pillow at him.

"Chad can you be serious ever. I know they aren't doing that because Troy said they wouldn't." The others rolled their eyes at Chad who was about to protest before Kelsi stepped in.

"How do you think Gabi's doing?" Kelsi asked from her position against Jason.

"I don't know but she is going to be devastated because her mom was the only real family she had." Taylor told them.

"Well at least she has Troy and his family. It wouldn't surprise me if coach flew up here to see how she was because he thinks of her as his daughter." Chad said, as there was a knock on the door. "Told ya." Sharpay walked over to answer it and of course there stood Jack Bolton.

"Where are they?" he instantly asked as Chad pointed to the bedroom door. He walked over to it knocking lightly before the gang watched him disappear.

"How did you know he would come?" Jason asked surprised that Chad actually got something right.

"Whenever I was round Troy's and we were talking about Gabriella he would always jump in and tell Troy he better treat her right or he will have hell to pay. Also he never not even me call him Jack. Gabriella is the only one who is allowed to out of all of Troy's friends." Chad explained to them.

With Jack

Jack opened the door quietly stepping in as he smiled to himself at the sight in front of him. Gabriella was cuddled into Troy's side with her face still tear stained while Troy had his arm wrapped around her waist. Troy stirred slightly opening his eyes and seeing his dad standing there.

"Hey dad." Troy said groggily trying not to move too much and wake up Gabriella.

"How is she?" He nodded his head towards Gabriella.

"She's ok I think. She fell asleep crying. She's scared of what's going to happen now." Troy told his dad as Gabriella's eyes flickered open.

"Hi Jack." She said as she sat up slightly so they were both leaning against the headboard. Troy still kept his arm around her as she rested her head back on his chest. Jack sat on the end of the bed.

"How you doing Gabi?" she shrugged slightly.

"I am so confused right now. Everything feels so surreal." Jack leaned forward to hug her. Troy watched his dad and girlfriend interact giving him a warm feeling inside knowing that the people he cared about most got on so well.

"Well if you need anything Gabi you can call me or Lisa (Troy's mom's) or get Troy to and we will be here as soon as we can. Promise me you will let Troy and the others be there for you." Jack asked.

"I promise. Troy's not going to be able to leave me for long periods of time." Gabriella answered smiling at Troy.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I have to catch a flight back tonight but I wanted to see you and make sure you were ok." Jack told them.

"I'll be fine and so will Troy." Gabriella hugged him, as did Troy before he left. Gabriella leaned back against Troy.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Gabriella asked not looking at him.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Troy kissed her head before he went to tell the others what was happening. Troy walked back in the room and locked the door before climbing into the bed and just holding Gabriella.

**

* * *

A/N: I know you hate me for killing Gabi's mom right now but I needed to. Anyway think of it like this: Gabriella is sad so there will be more Troyella moments with the other couples having more of the drama for a bit :P Please review. Thanks!**

**Happy Valentines Day! **


	11. I need help

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry there isn't much Troyella or any other kind moments in this chapter but I wanted to show more of the Chad – Gabriella brother sister relationship because that will come up in later chapters. This is sort of filler that starts building up drama for some people. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 11 

Troy stayed the night at Gabriella's. Taylor phoned the university and explained Gabriella's situation and they agreed she could wait a little longer before having to start giving her time to grieve. Troy still went along with the rest of the gang to their first day of lessons meaning Gabriella was home alone. She had been crying a lot the night before which worried Troy.

The gang was walking to the campus just talking about Gabriella.

"Do you think I should call her and make sure she is ok?" Troy asked for about the millionth time that morning.

"Troy you have already rang her twice. You will just give her an excuse to push you away if you keep ringing. She promised to ring any of us if she needed someone. And think of it this way, if she falls asleep but then you call her again right away she will be mad at you." Sharpay told Troy as they all split of in different directions.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was lying on her bed flicking through her photo scrapbook she and her mom made just for them. Inside there were pictures of her mom and dad when they were younger to when they got married to when they had her. Her mom always said it was just for the three of them. But as Gabriella got to more recent times she noticed a page full of writing. She wiped away her tears before reading.

_Well you may be wondering why I'm writing in this when I never do. Well at the beginning of this there is a message written by Fabio explaining what this scrapbook is for. 'This is to be used to put in the memories shared by Fabio, Maria and Gabriella Montez'. Well that is what Gabriella and I have always done. Any memory and we have taken a picture and put it in here. Well now there is someone else I want to add in here and to our future memories and that person is Troy Bolton. He has made Gabriella so happy like she was before Fabio died and I know that he is the one for her. So now this scrapbook is for memories made by Maria & Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton._

_Maria Montez x_

Fresh tears fell down Gabriella's face as she read the message her mom had wrote. She collapsed onto her bed hugging her mom's teddy bear and just cried.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I need my mom. What am I going to do? I've got no one. No family no nothing. I need Troy. He's the only one who can make all this pain disappear. I want him to just hold him and tell me everything will be ok just like my mom use to.

**End P.O.V**

With Chad

After his first and only class for the day finished he went home knowing the others had more than one class today. As he walked closer he decided to check on Gabriella first. All the boys had keys to the girl's apartment just as the girls had the guys. He unlocked the door and heard loud sobbing coming from Gabriella's room. He quickly locked the door and went to Gabriella's room. As Chad opened the door he felt his heart drop at the sight in front of him. Gabriella looked so vulnerable and fragile as she cried into her teddy. Chad moved forward and sat down engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Gabs it's going to be ok. I promise." Chad whispered soothingly into her ear letting her cry. As her tears subsided she looked up at Chad.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for. If you want to cry the whole day then do it because I'm not going to leave you on your own. I'll just stay with you. You're my little sister Gabs so you never have to say sorry to me." Chad told her seriously as Gabriella let out a small laugh. Chad looked at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. What you said was so nice and serious and it made me laugh to see you like that. I don't think I've ever seen you like that." Gabriella explained to Chad.

"Well if you like I can become inappropriate Chad again. My mom thinks that I need help because I always end up saying the wrong things when people are upset." Gabriella smiled.

"Well I would say so far you are doing great at not being inappropriate. So has Taylor forgiven you yet?" Gabriella asked as she changed the subject but still hugging Chad.

"I think so. She's still not completely forgiven me yet though but at least she's talking to me. So seeing as I'm looking after you do you think you can do me a favour and answer a question for me?" Chad asked with a look on his face.

"Maybe if I want to." Gabriella was unsure of what Chad was going to ask.

"What happened between you and Troy the other night?" Gabriella whacked him in the stomach with her pillow.

"That's none of you business." Gabriella answered as Chad grabbed his pillow and hit her.

"Well if you won't give me details you can answer me this. Is Troy actually any good? And do you think he would be better than me?" Chad was trying to take her mind if things and lighten the mood.

"Chad! If I'm your little sister then isn't it wrong to be asking me this kind of stuff?" Gabriella cleverly shot back.

"Well your not my blood sister and Troy is my best friend so its fine so answer." Chad hit her in the stomach with the pillow.

"Fine but not a word to anyone. Yes Troy's amazing in that department and I would guess he is way better than you." Gabriella saw the frown on Chad's face and decided to freak him out. " Troy is so loving when making love, the way he touches me…" Chad putting his hand over her mouth cut off Gabriella.

"I don't want to know. That is too weird." Gabriella smiled triumphantly noticing Chad's expression. She quickly hit him with her pillow before he hit her back. They ended up having a huge pillow face with Gabriella laughing and forgetting about everything for a little bit.

With Troy

Troy walked out of his last class turning on his phone while he waited for the others to check if Gabriella had tried to call him. She hadn't and because he was heading over there in a few minutes he decided not to call her in case she was asleep. Troy spotted all the others and walked over to them.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jason asked as they all nodded. Ryan and Annabelle were going out somewhere so it was only the 6 of them. They walked back talking about their first day before walking into the girl's apartment. They heard loud giggling from Gabriella's room but not only one laugh. Troy gave everyone a puzzled look. They all walked over to the door that was open and smiled at what was going on. Chad and Gabriella were still having a huge pillow fight.

"I'm glad my boyfriend is a good hitting target." Taylor half shouted to be heard over the two. Chad and Gabriella smiled at them all.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I decided to come pester Miss Montez here and cheer her up." Chad told them as he threw his pillow at her before walking over to Taylor. Troy walked towards Gabriella who smiled at him as he sat down.

"How you doing?" he asked as he kissed her.

"I think I'm going to be ok. Chad made me realize my mom wouldn't want me sulking round all day. Yeah I'm sad but I still have to live my life." Gabriella stood up pulling Troy with her and made her way to the living room. They all sat around talking about stuff before Chad poked Sharpay and nodded his head towards her room. She nodded as she and Chad excused themselves. No one took any notice because it was normal for two people to sometimes want to talk in private and would disappear into another room.

With Chad and Sharpay

"So what's up that we had to come in here?" Sharpay asked as Chad shut her door.

"Sharpay I need your help." Chad started.

**

* * *

A/N: What does Chad need help with? And why from Sharpay? Please review. Thanks! **


	12. Warning

**College Struggles **

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just days into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Are people still enjoying this fic because my review stats are going down with each chapter? Please review! I just want to say that the Chad – Gabriella relationship is strictly just brother sister and I have no plans for either of them to become romantically involved or have feelings for one another. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Sharpay I need your help." Chad started.

"Ok, what do you need?" she asked as Chad whispered his plan in her ear. When he finished she started squealing. Chad quickly shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Sharpay they will find out if you squeal like that." Chad whispered as Sharpay gave him an apologetic look.

"I'll help you but I have a question. Why did you come to me?" Sharpay asked.

"I would have gone to Gabi but with everything that is happening in her life right now I don't think it's the best time and Kelsi, Kelsi won't quite understand and Annabelle, well she's just Annabelle." Chad explained as Sharpay nodded.

"Ok first things first…" They got started on what they needed to do.

With the gang

"Do you think they've been in there an awful long time?" Taylor asked Zeke as they looked at Sharpay's closed door.

"Yeah. Come on let's go see if they have nearly finished." Zeke offered Taylor his hand after he stood up helping her up. They walked over to the door and could hear nothing so Taylor carefully opened the door and saw Chad and Sharpay whispering. _Ok this is strange. They never have serious conversations _both Zeke and Taylor thought.

"You two ok?" Zeke asked as Chad and Taylor looked at them.

"Yeah we were just coming." Sharpay said walking over to Zeke and pulling him into her room while pushing Chad out.

"Ok why did you just do that?" Zeke asked confused.

"Chad is doing a surprise for Taylor." Sharpay told Zeke before he looked at her baffled. Sharpay rolled her eyes and explained the full story to Zeke who smiled at the end.

"This is going to be interesting watching you and Chad." The two laughed as they shared a kiss before walking back to the others.

With Annabelle

"Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in." A voice said from behind Annabelle.

"What do you want?" Annabelle asked annoyed as Aaron smirked at her.

"I just thought I would see how it's going with your new little friends." Annabelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stay away from all of us otherwise we will call the police. We still have that injunction against you." Annabelle threatened trying not to show how scared she was feeling.

"I'll try but make sure they stay out my way otherwise I won't be a happy person." Aaron smiled at Annabelle making her feel sick as she rushed to the apartment.

With the gang

The gang were sitting around watching a movie just relaxing. Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up with each other just like all the other couples. Suddenly the door flung open making them all jump. Chad actually knocked Taylor on the floor.

"Belle what's the matter?" Sharpay asked noticing the worried look on her friends face. Ryan made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Aaron… he talked to me. He said to stay out his way otherwise he won't be very happy." Annabelle told them as Troy felt Gabriella tense up. He pulled her out the door and into the boy's apartment so that they could talk in private.

"Gabi you ok?" Troy asked noticing the blank expression on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why can't I just be left alone? First my mom dies then a guy who tried to rape me is threatening us again. Troy I hate my life." Troy smiled at her sympathetically thinking of something to say.

"Don't say that. Aaron is just an idiot and he won't do anything to you I promise. And I can't do anything about what happened to your mom all I can do is be there for you. You have an amazing life. You are living away from home with all your best friends, all your big brothers and of course your amazingly good looking boyfriend." Gabriella laughed.

"And where is this good looking boyfriend of mine because I don't think we've met." Troy put a hand to his chest.

"That hurt Gabi." Gabriella just laughed at him.

"Aww get over it." Troy kissed her before they went back to join the others.

Over the next few days, with the help of Troy's parents they arranged the date of Gabi's mom's funeral. It was going to be held in Albuquerque the following week. The whole gang had sorted it out and they would all be going with her. Gabriella had finally started college and they were all now getting into the routine of things. Normally they would all do their work together so that they were still working but getting to spend time together. Taylor was getting suspicious of all the secret talks Chad and Sharpay were having and how much time they were spending together. Gabriella was slowly accepting the fact that her mom had died. Troy was always round with her checking up on her. Ryan and Annabelle were always off doing their own thing while Zeke, Jason and Kelsi were all just hanging out. It was now Saturday and everyone was out apart from Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was nervous about having to go home on Thursday for her mom's funeral, which was on the Friday.

Troy and Gabriella were just lying on her bed hugging each other because Gabriella didn't want to do anything.

"Hey Gabi, I know you don't want to talk about next week but I just want to check you understand something ok." Gabriella nodded her head on Troy's chest as he continued. "You are coming to stay with us for the few days aren't you?" Troy asked.

"I was planning on just staying at a hotel since your parents have already sorted out the house and put the furniture and my mom's stuff in storage and there is no way I can ever go in that house again." Gabriella told him.

"There is no way you are staying at a hotel. My parents have already agreed that you can stay with us." Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her head. Gabriella had been very quiet all day and Troy was worried. "Gabi is there something else wrong?" Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Erm…"

**

* * *

A/N: Is something else up with Gabi? Still not revealing Chad's secret. Taylor is getting suspicious. What will happen? Please Review! Thanks!**


	13. Give me a sign daddy

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just days into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?**_

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Erm…" Gabriella started. "No I'm fine." Gabriella lied. How was she suppose to tell him she didn't know if she still loved him.

"Ok. Well you know if you need anything you can come to me whenever." Gabriella smiled as Troy walked out of her room. Gabriella sighed as she collapsed on her pillow.

The next few days passed and Gabriella made excuses not to hang out with Troy as much hoping that she could fell like she did before for him. The day before the funeral was finally here and the gang were heading home. Gabriella had hardly said two words since she woke up. Everyone just assumed that it was because of her mom's funeral being the next day. Troy had noticed she was avoiding him and whenever he went to kiss her she always turned her head so it was only on the cheek.

Arriving back in New Mexico, everyone was greeted by their parents. Gabriella just walked straight off as the others all said hello to each other.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked looking around. She couldn't see her so she quickly went over to where Troy and everyone else was talking. "Guys where's Gabi?" Troy looked around quickly.

"Shit! I can't believe we've lost her. We need to find her." Everyone spilt into groups as they headed home to drop their stuff off then go look for Gabriella. Troy had been trying her cell constantly but only ever got her voicemail.

"Where could she have gone?" Mrs Bolton asked Troy who thought about it. Troy couldn't think of anywhere.

"I have no idea. I can't believe I forgot her. It must off been hard for her to see all of our families welcome us home when she has no one." Troy told his parents who smiled sympathetically at their son.

"I'm sure we can fin her. Right what kind of things did she do with her mom? That might be something she is doing." Jack suggested as Troy said her house. When they got there, there was no one there.

"I think I know where she is." Troy said as he told his parents.

With Gabriella

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I had to get out of there. Everyone had their family there and I have no one. I couldn't even bare to face Troy's parents. I just need to be alone. I can't believe I have no one. Daddy this isn't fair. I need you more than ever.

**End P.O.V**

Gabriella looked down at the headstone in front of her as tears rolled down her face.

_David Anthony Montez_

_2.8.64 – 11.3.95_

_Loving son, husband and father_

_Today Tomorrow our whole lives through we will love and remember you (**A/N: That's what is on my granddad's and uncle's**)_

Gabriella just cried. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She had no one in her life anymore that could make her feel safe and loved. Not even Troy anymore.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do. I need a sign please. Something, someone anything." Gabriella sat there when all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she sat on the floor crying in the rain.

"You shouldn't be out here. You're going to catch your death. Please come with me." Troy whispered in her ear as she nodded and allowed Troy to pull her to her feet. _Thanks for the sign daddy but I'm now even more confused._ Gabriella thought as she got into the Bolton's car. The rest of the journey was silent as Troy held Gabriella the entire way back to his house.

Troy took Gabriella straight up to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Gabi what's going on? And don't say nothing because I know something's right." Gabriella stayed quiet a few minutes before an idea struck her and this way if she did still love Troy she would feel something but if she felt nothing then she would tell Troy the truth.

"Ok I think that I should tell you what's been going on. I need you." Troy looked confused before the penny dropped and Gabriella continued. "But I kept saying it was wrong because of what had happened but I just want you to make me forget about this." Troy smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Gabi you shouldn't feel bad about stuff like that. Your mom would want you to carry on as normal." Gabriella nodded as Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately. They slowly fell back onto Troy's bed. You all know what happens next.

After their 'activities' Gabriella lay quietly with her head on Troy's bare chest thinking.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I know this wasn't the best way to figure out whether I loved him or not but I can't change what happened. When Troy kissed me, I don't know but I felt a slight spark again, which had been missing the past few days. Dad was this my sign. I'm meant to stay with Troy?

**End P.O.V**

As Gabriella thought this the rain outside stopped and the sun slowly came out. _Ok daddy I think I get the message I still love Troy or at least still feel something for him at the minute_. Gabriella laughed quietly as Troy gave her a bewildered look.

"What was that laugh about?" Gabriella smiled at Troy and turned around to face him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She kissed him again before Troy's dad called them down causing them to get dressed quickly and sort Troy's bed out.

The next day at the funeral, Gabriella never let go of Troy's hand once. He stayed by her side all day never leaving her for more than a few minutes. She still wasn't a 100 percent sure that she loved him in a boyfriend way but she pushed all those thoughts to the back of her head because she needed Troy's support today.

"Hey Gabs." Chad greeted her as he hugged her when he arrived at the Bolton's where they were holding the wake. "How you holding up?" the whole gang was out the front just sitting in the front lawn.

"I'm doing ok thanks to Troy." Troy lifted her hand that was entwined with his own and kissed it. Gabriella noticed Taylor looking troubled so she pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked, as they were further away from the gang.

"Tay has something happened between you and Chad because you are staying as far away as possible, your hardly talking and Chad is being quiet too, so are you going to tell me?" Gabriella said as Taylor sighed.

"Last week Chad asked Sharpay if he could talk to her in private bit I shrugged it of at the time but he seems to always be having secret conversations with her as well as always hanging out with her and Zeke agrees to my suspicions. I think Chad is having an affair with Sharpay." Gabriella's jaw dropped.

**

* * *

A/N: What will Gabriella do? And what's going to happen to Chaylor? Please review. Thanks!**


	14. Just a best friend

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary:** The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just days into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I know its sad that Gabi's confused and you still won't find out what Chad's secret is just yet. Please don't kill me at the end of this chapter :) Anyway here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Taylor don't you think that's a bit far fetched. I don't think Chad would ever cheat on you," Taylor opened her mouth to talk, "Ok apart from that one time with Amber but he's learnt his lesson and there is no way she would ever cheat on her best friend's boyfriend." Gabriella said as she pulled Taylor into Troy's house and into the study.

"Well then you give me a good reason as to why Chad and Sharpay are spending so much time together. Not everyone is you Gabriella. You have the perfect life with Troy always showing you how much he loves you. And all the gang would drop everything for you whereas I'm just and ugly person!" Taylor exclaimed angrily.

"HOW IS MY LIFE PERFECT? I'M STANDING HERE AT MY MOM'S WAKE, I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT AND I DON'T THINK I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!" Gabriella screamed as she saw Troy standing at the kitchen doorway. Troy looked like he wanted to cry. "Troy, I didn't…" Troy cut her off.

"Its ok Gabi, I get it." Troy said sadly as he ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Gabriella didn't know how she felt. Part of her was glad Troy heard and now knew but another half of her felt really guilty.

"What do you mean you don't love Troy anymore?" Taylor was still in shock after her best friends revelation.

"I don't want to be with him in that way. I just want to be friends. When we're together I don't feel anything. There's no spark in our relationship anymore." Gabriella started crying as Taylor wrapped her arms around her as the gang stood outside the kitchen door surprised at what was happening.

"Gabi I don't know what to say but I do know you need to go and talk to Troy." Gabriella nodded as she walked out the kitchen to see some of her mom's work friends talking.

With Troy

As soon as Troy slammed shut, Troy lay down on his bed and let the tears flow freely down his face. He was completely heartbroken. _I can't believe she doesn't love me. Have I done something wrong? Is it just with the pressure of starting college and her mom dying? Is it because she is in mourning? Oh god please don't say she is pregnant. _Troy had thousands of questions going through his head as he tried to figure out why Gabriella said those things. He just lay there thinking until a gentle knock on his door brought him out his daydream.

"Door's open." Troy shouted as he stayed in his position on the bed.

"Hey." Gabriella's soft voice came as Troy still got Goosebumps down his arm when she spoke.

"Hey." Troy didn't know what to say. Gabriella slowly walked over to the bed and lay next to him after locking the door so they could talk in private.

"I'm sorry you heard that." Troy couldn't speak. "I'm really sorry Troy."

"Why? Have I done something? Not done something?" Troy asked as he found his voice.

"I don't know why. No you've not done anything wrong. I just don't feel the same spark we used to have." Gabriella told him as he turned on his side to look her in the face.

"What can I do? I will do anything to make this work." Troy begged as Gabriella went to sit up but Troy held her firmly down.

"Troy there is nothing you…" Gabriella was cut short when Troy kissed her. She knew that she didn't love him but she wanted to forget everything so she kissed back as Troy's hands wandered up her dress. He suddenly pulled away and Gabriella was confused.

"Gabi do you really want to do this because I can't if you aren't serious about us." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him.

"Troy I know I don't love you but I need to forget that I have no one in my life. Please make me forget my life." Troy looked at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella if being friends…"

"Best friends." Gabriella cut in.

"Best friends is what you want then I will respect your decision." Troy's heart was shattering into a million pieces as he spoke.

"Thanks. So since you're my best friend make me forget me for a few hours." Troy kissed her again as they did things no friends should do to each other.

With the gang

Everyone else who was at the wake left leaving the gang and Jack and Julie Bolton.

"How do you think its going up there?" Sharpay asked with her head on Zeke's shoulder. Taylor was just watching Sharpay.

"I would guess good since there is no loud noises coming from up there. I'll go check." Chad offered as he walked off leaving others sat quietly waiting for Chad to return.

Chad had just got to Troy's room and could here them talking about just being best friends then the sound of kissing. He grabbed his secret key to Troy's lock out and unlocked it stepping in slightly watching the two make out feverishly. He smiled but knew by tomorrow Troy would be depressed with everything. He pulled the door back to locking it and walked back down.

"What's happening?" Kelsi asked jumping of the couch.

"I don't think Troy will be to happy later." Everyone was confused. "Gabriella only wants to be best friends." Everyone looked down sadly sighing. "I know." Chad walked to Taylor and hugged her. She surprisingly didn't pull away.

"I think Gabriella might just need some time on her own to figure things out. This might not be the end of them guys." Jack reassured them as best he could.

"I hope so. They are perfect for each other. If they break up then we will end up apart again." Jason said as everyone nodded.

Was this the end for Troy and Gabriella?

**

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me but it will be the end for Troyella for a few chapters. I haven't decided how long they will be apart or if they will get back together :P Sorry to Jelsi fans but at the moment there isn't much happening to them but in later chapters I will add them in more. Please review if you want to know what will happen. Thanks!**


	15. Chad’s secret revealed part 1

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just days into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. I've decided I'm not going to be that mean and completely break Troyella up for good just for a few chapters. I need them together for the rest of my ideas to work anyway. I won't be able to update for a few days at least. Read the bottom a/n that explains. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning Gabriella woke up still in Troy's bed. She quietly crept out and grabbed her clothes from yesterday and threw them back on. It was 4am so Gabriella knew everyone else in the house would still be asleep. Gabriella grabbed her bag with all her clothes in and headed downstairs. She had booked a flight back to California the night before secretly without Troy finding out. She took one last look around the house and went to walk out when she heard someone clear their throat.

"You don't have to sneak out you know." Troy pointed out to her tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" Gabriella asked as she stood at the open door still.

"No I was already awake when you woke up. I didn't want to scare you or annoy you." Gabriella smiled at him. "Gabi why does it have to be like this? Can't we give it another go?" Troy asked. Truth was he was still awake before because he just wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go and he knew he would never be able to do that again.

"Troy, I already went over this. I'm sorry but I have to go." Gabriella quickly walked out the house and jumped in the taxi she ordered. Troy just stood there with tears falling down his face as he watched the love of his life leave his life.

"It'll be ok son. You need to just give her time." Jack said approaching his son from behind.

"Dad I don't think time is what she needs. I think she really is over this relationship but I still love her and no matter what I always will. I guess I just have to except that this might be really over." Jack pulled Troy into a hug, something he hadn't done in a long time. Troy just cried while he hugged his father.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Jack asked, as Troy pulled away and nodded.

"I even brought that ring remember." Jack looked confused.

"What ring?" Troy shook his head at his father.

"An engagement ring. I was going to ask her soon. Most likely after college because I know Gabi didn't want to get married or engaged until after college. She was sensible like that." Troy walked back to his bedroom as Jack just shook his head knowing Troy was struggling to deal with this.

With Gabriella

Gabriella sat in the taxi on her way back to the airport when she asked the driver to stop for a minute outside a house. She got out and told him she would be 2 minutes. He nodded as she took her keys out her purse. She walked up to her old house. Walking in for the first time since she left she saw everything was tidy just the way her mom left things. She broke down in tears as she remembered memories. She looked on the fire mantelpiece and saw photos of them together, ones with her dad and one of Troy and Gabriella. She picked up the photo and smiled. She put it back down and walked back out know knowing she was going to keep the house and move back after college because it was her home. And the first place her mom and her found happiness. Gabriella got back in the taxi and drove to the airport.

Later that day

Troy spent the rest of the day inn his room avoiding everyone while the others went to the mall. Sharpay and Chad were being very secretive again.

"Is it just me or do you think there is something going on between those two?" Taylor asked Zeke as they watched Chad and Sharpay talk.

"It's not just you. They are defiantly up to something. They are getting way to close and Chad is constantly calling her." Zeke knew about Chad 's surprise and Sharpay helping but he had seen them get even closer and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I know. Sometimes he walks out the room when Sharpay rings and when I try to listen I can't understand what they are on about." Taylor told Zeke as they carried on walking and watching the two.

With Kelsi and Jason

"Do you think that Troy and Gabi splitting up will cause conflict?" Kelsi asked Jason as they walked hand in hand.

"Of course it won't. Apparently according to Chad he heard Gabriella saying she still wanted to be best friends with him and Troy agreed to it so hopefully that will work so we can all still hang out together." Jason explained.

"I hope your right because otherwise we won't be able to do our weekly couples movie night where we can all hang out with each other in our couples." Kelsi was worried because she hated conflict between two people, especially when they are her friends.

With Chad and Sharpay

"Sharpay are you sure we can get away with this?" Chad asked unsurely.

"Chad do you not want to do this anymore?" Sharpay asked him trying to make him chose what he wants.

"I want to do this more than anything in my life." Sharpay smiled knowing he was really serious about what was going on.

"Ok so we need to do this when no one is around so I'm going to tell Zeke I'm not feeling well and I'm going home and you go make up an excuse and tell Taylor then meet me back here in 5 minutes." Chad nodded as Sharpay. Chad never thought he would enjoy being close to Sharpay. The both made up their excuses and Taylor and Zeke just said they would see them tomorrow because they were going to go home. Chad and Sharpay met up again and now it was time to get down to business.

"You ready to do this?" Sharpay asked as Chad nodded.

"Let's do this." Sharpay took hold of Chad's hand and began dragging him quickly somewhere.

Chad and Sharpay had been going for several hours and still no luck.

"This is hopeless Sharpay. I'm never going to be able to propose to Taylor." Sharpay shook her head.

"Don't be like that Danforth. We will find the perfect ring soon or we better had because I'm having to spend a lot of time with your rather than Zeke and the girls." Chad rolled his eyes.

"And do what? Sit around and talk about cute boys with the girls or make out with Zeke. You would have killed me if I hadn't asked you to help and got it wrong so you better stop whining Evans." Sharpay smacked him. She hated being called 'Evans'.

"Shut up and let's go." Chad groaned as Sharpay pulled him off again.

* * *

**A/N: So Chad wants to propose. I just want to say I won't be able to update for a few days a least because I'm suffering from exhaustion because I'm so ill at the minute but I promise I will finish this story so please stick with it. Please review. Thanks!**


	16. Chad’s secret revealed part 2

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys and all the get-well wishes. I feel a little better today so I wrote this chapter. If you haven't already read it I've just started a new story called 'Older Guy' so check it out under my profile please. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 16

With Annabelle and Ryan

"Ryan do you think things will change now that Troy and Gabi have split?" Annabelle asked Ryan who was being weighed down with 15 shopping bags all of which were for Annabelle.

"I don't know I hope not but who knows with that lot." Ryan answered as Annabelle came to a halt. "What?"

"OMG isn't that Chad and Sharpay? " Ryan looked up and saw the two in a jewellers looking at engagement rings.

"Yeah but why would they be in there?" Annabelle shrugged as she walked over to them leaving Ryan behind.

With Chad and Sharpay

"That's it. That's the one." Chad said as Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"I think this might be the first time I have seen you get something right." Chad nodded but then frowned.

"Hey I asked Taylor out and got that right. Just about." Sharpay shook her head.

"Yeah after you made out with a cheerleader and broke Taylor's heart." Sharpay reminded him.

"Ok second time round I got it right. I know people just think that I'm a stupid clown and I'll admit I am sometimes but I am serious when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with Taylor." Sharpay smiled. Chad was serious and she could tell he meant it.

"You really do love her don't you?" Chad nodded when they heard someone shout their names.

"Chad! Sharpay!" Annabelle shouted as she walked over to them.

"Whoa I think someone can out beat Sharpay when it comes to shopping." Chad said looking over at Ryan earning himself a slap round the head from Sharpay. "OW!"

"What are you two doing in here looking at engagement rings?" Ryan asked as Chad paid for the ring.

"Chad's going to propose to Taylor." Sharpay told them.

"Aww can I see the ring?" Annabelle asked as Chad opened the box. "That's beautiful. Ryan you better buy me one of them soon." Annabelle told Ryan who rolled his eyes.

"Come on we need to get back so we can get ready for the flight tomorrow." They all left and headed home.

With Zeke and Taylor at Taylor's house

"They are up to something I know it." Taylor said as she paced back and forth in her room.

"How do you suggest we find out?" Zeke asked Taylor who stopped and looked out her window.

"Chad is weak when it comes to me so I will try using a technique with him and if that doesn't work then I will finish it because I can't be with him if he's keeping a secret from me and Sharpay. Sharpay if she was a real friend then she wouldn't be flirting with my boyfriend in front of us. We all know they don't get on so the only thing that adds up is they are having an affair." Zeke nodded knowing that it was probably true and the whole Chad proposing was just a lie to through him of.

"Ok. I got to go. Call me and tell me how it goes with Chad." Zeke left leaving Taylor to work on her plan.

With Jason and Kelsi at Troy's

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kelsi asked as they walked up the driveway.

"Kelsi he is our friend and if I know Troy like I do he will be heartbroken with what has happened." Kelsi knocked on the door as Jack opened the door.

"Hey guys he's upstairs in his room where he has been all day." Jack told them instantly as they walked in and up to Troy's room. Jason knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. The sight in front of them worried them. Troy was on his bed with a load of pictures of him and Gabi around him. Some of them he had ripped up.

"Troy what are you doing?" Jason asked as they looked at him confused.

"If she doesn't want to be together fine but I don't want all this junk around me." He said ripping up another photo of them.

"Aren't you taking this a bit far?" Kelsi asked as she sat on his desk chair.

"Nope." Troy answered simply.

"Troy dude she isn't thinking straight at the moment. She has just lost her mom. She has no family left and she thinks she is being a burden probably on all of us even though she isn't." Jason said as Troy stopped.

"But how do I know that its just because she is confused?" Troy challenged.

"We don't but giving up on her is what she expects. She doesn't have anyone else to expect anything from her anymore. Do you know what she told us at a sleepover once?" Troy shook his head. "She said apart from her mom expecting her to do well the only other person she feels she has an expectation to is you and your relationship. Gabi always said she had to work hard in the relationship so you didn't give up on her. She felt you deserved so much better than her." Kelsi told him as Troy sat there shocked.

"But why would she think that I deserve better than her. If anyone deserves better its her." Troy answered.

"She didn't want anyone else only you Troy and I know she doesn't feel like she loves you anymore but its just what she's going through. I remember when Lily died I shut out everyone because I felt I shouldn't of been loved because I was the one who was suppose to be watching Lily but after a while people convinced me to let others in and I did. Give her time and if she still doesn't feel anything then maybe you then have to let go but not yet. Don't give up on her just yet." Jason just watched, as everything Kelsi said seemed to be getting Troy to understand.

"Ok maybe your right but we all have to be there for her. Not just me." Jason and Kelsi nodded in agreement before they left.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not the best I've done but I'm happy how that turned out. I tried to include everyone in this chapter apart from Gabriella. Please Review. Thanks!**


	17. Ordeal on a walk

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. Sorry this chapter is so short but I have most of the next chapter written and I'll post it up tomorrow if I can. The next two chapters will mainly be Troyella and then I will go back to the others. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Gabriella was sat in her room knowing the others would be back any minute soon and that would mean she would have to face Troy. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Ever since she got back she had been thinking about how much she had probably hurt Troy and wasn't sure if the others would want to talk to her after what she did. She sat there hugging a teddy that Troy had brought her on their first date.

"Urgh why'd you have to die mom?" Gabriella asked no one not expecting an answer.

"She loved you more than anything." Gabriella's head shot up at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked as he came and sat on the bed beside her.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. I know we might not be together anymore but I just want you to know if you need someone to talk to or even hit because your mad I'm here even though I would prefer it if you didn't hit me." Gabriella let out a small laugh.

"Thanks that means a lot to me. And I'll try not to come and hit you. So where are the others?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"They brought their stuff in and have gone next door then they will be going out to do their own things." Gabriella nodded.

"What about you? What are you doing?" Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was going to stay here with you for a bit if it's ok?" Troy asked her as she kept her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it's ok. I just need to go and get some stuff first and then I will be back." She sat up bringing her feet over the edge to slip her flip-flops on. "I'll be back in 15 minutes 30 max."

"Ok I'm just going to go to my room and sort through my stuff and then I'll come back or you can come round." Gabriella nodded as they walked out the door and headed in different directions. _At least we can have a normal conversation. _Gabriella thought. Gabriella didn't actually need to get anything she just needed to clear her head and think about stuff before she hung out again with Troy.

With Troy

Troy walked in his room and flopped straight down onto his bed. He picked up the frame at the side and sighed.

"At least we can still be friends." The picture was of him and Gabriella on their graduation day. Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist as he twirled her around. They both had huge smiles on their faces. His mom had captured the picture.

"Life isn't fair." Troy placed the photo next to his bed and got up to empty his bag from the weekend.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was on her way home when a guy grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against a wall in a side alley. Gabriella was trying to get free as the guy pulled out a gun. Gabriella gulped.

"Don't try and move sweetheart otherwise you will die." Gabriella let out a sob as the man put his free hand up her top. The only person Gabriella could think of that she wanted to save her was Troy. It was then she realized she hadn't fallen out of love with Troy but the heartache and pain for her mother's death, which may have just lost her the best relationship she ever had. Gabriella was crying and shut her eyes tight when all of a sudden she felt the man being pulled off her. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, there was …

**

* * *

A/N: So who did Gabriella see? Please Review. Thanks!**


	18. Surprising hero

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I decided not to leave you hanging too long so here's the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Gabriella was crying and shut her eyes tight when all of a sudden she felt the man being pulled off her. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, there was Aaron beating the crap out of the guy.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER OTHERWISE NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" Aaron pulled Gabriella out of the alley and quickly walked down the street before stopping and pulling her into a hug. Gabriella was completely shocked. The guy who had made her life a misery a few years ago had just saved her and now she didn't know whether she was more scared of the way Aaron was acting or at the thought of having to tell Troy and the guys what happened.

"You ok?" Aaron asked softly as he wiped away her tears.

"Yeah thanks. Why did you do that?" Gabriella asked as Aaron closed his eyes.

"I don't know really. I was just walking past when I heard crying and when I saw what he was doing it just made my blood boil at the thought of someone hurting someone else and when I saw it was you, I saw the scared look on your face and it made me realize that must be how I've been making you feel and I just had to stop it." Aaron explained as Gabriella just stood there in shock.

"But I thought you hated me?" Gabriella questioned.

"No I don't. I don't think I ever have. I guess I've always been jealous of you and the gang. You guys cared for each other and no matter what you were there for each other. I guess I wanted all that. You have people to love you all for you and loving families." Gabriella felt sorry for him.

"You could have that all too. We would never judge you on what you've done. Look at us lot. We've all made mistakes but we all come back together in the end and I know I would like it if you came and hung with us this evening." Gabriella offered as Aaron nodded.

Gabriella and Aaron arrived back at the girl's apartment. Gabriella was hoping that Troy would forgive her. On the way back Aaron had made her see that Troy was only trying to look out for her. As Gabriella opened the door, Aaron hesitated. Gabriella shook her head and pulled him in.

"Wait here." Aaron nodded as she ran next door to Troy's apartment. She knocked on the door and as soon as Troy opened it she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy didn't know what was happening but all he knew was he was kissing back. Gabriella pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at him.

"Any chance of getting my boyfriend back?" Troy laughed at her puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to those eyes." Gabriella smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Gabriella Montez and no matter how far away you push me I always will." Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Troy Bolton and I promise to try not to push you away again." Troy pushed her against the wall just inside his apartment before Gabriella pulled away.

"Hey come with me." She said pulling Troy out of his apartment and to hers. "You have to promise not to flip when you see who is inside and when I tell you something. Promise?" Gabriella said seriously.

"Promise but what's going on Gabi." Gabriella opened her door and Troy suddenly felt the anger build up in him when he saw Aaron. "What are you doing here?"

"Troy shut up you promised you wouldn't flip so you have to let me explain." Gabriella sat down on the couch and in Troy's lap so he wouldn't punch Aaron, which is exactly what she could see he wanted to do. Aaron sat in the single chair in the room. Gabriella then started explaining what happened to Troy she felt him tighten his grip on her.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine and I just want to forget about it but if it wasn't for Aaron who knows what would have happened." Troy smiled at her knowing how brave she was being.

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my girlfriend." Gabriella smiled at Troy who was trying for her sake.

"No problem." Aaron and Troy shook hands as the rest of the gang walked in.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Chad shouted as he and the other guys stepped forward. All the guys looked at Gabriella like a younger sister.

"Chad stop before you start." Troy said standing up seeing how angry Chad was.

"What why?" Chad asked as he continued glaring at Aaron. They then went into the whole story with gasps from the girls.

"Gabi are you ok?" Taylor asked walking towards her and pulling her into hug.

"I'm fine. Actually more than fine." Gabriella smiled at Troy who returned it.

"Am I missing something here?" Kelsi questioned as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind. "OMG are you two back together?" The two smiled and nodded. All the girls squealed as Chad walked over to Aaron.

"You'll get use to the squealing if you stick around." Aaron laughed, as Annabelle watched him and knew something was still up with Aaron because things weren't adding up.

**

* * *

A/N: a few people got it right that it was Aaron. Please Review. Thanks!**

_**Preview: Taylor does something stupid.**_


	19. Taylor’s big mistake

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I have got quite a bit of Drama in here between Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke but I added a little Troyella and Jelsi fluff in it to lighten it. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 19

A few weeks had passed and Aaron was hardly spending anytime with the gang, which didn't really bother them. Taylor was putting the final touches to her plan. She was choosing what to wear when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Taylor shouted as Gabriella walked in.

"Hey. What you doing?" Gabriella asked as she took a seat on the end of Taylor's bed.

"Choosing what to wear tonight. You still going over to the boy's for the night?" Taylor had asked if all the girls apart from Sharpay would go out for the night.

"Yeah Troy said we were gonna go and have some dinner then watch some movies with Kelsi and Belle. Me and Kels are staying the night but I'm not sure about Belle." Taylor nodded as she looked at her clothes.

"Do you think Sharpay would really betray me like this?" Taylor sat on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Truthfully no but I can see where you are coming from with your suspicions. Is Zeke still up for this?" Taylor nodded. "Well all I can say is good luck." Gabriella hugged her best friend before leaving. As soon as she closed the door Taylor let out a loud sigh.

With Troy and Jason

"Dude do you think that whatever is going on between Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay will get sorted tonight?" Jason asked Troy as he lay spread out across the couch. Chad had left with Zeke minutes before.

"I hope so. What time did the girls say they were coming over?" Jason shrugged as Ryan walked out his room looking dressed up.

"Hey Ry why you dressed up? I thought we changed our minds about going out." Ryan picked up his cell and keys.

"Belle wants me to take her out somewhere smart and we will probably crash at a hotel rather than coming back." Ryan explained, as there was a knock on the door. Ryan answered and Gabriella, Kelsi and Annabelle walked in.

"Hey girls." Jason shouted lifting his arm but not bothering to sit up to look over.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome Jason." Kelsi said as Ryan and Annabelle left. Gabriella just walked over to Troy and sat on his lap while Kelsi waited for Jason to move.

"Don't expect him to move anytime soon Kelsi, I've been trying all day." Troy told Kelsi as she shook her head and jumped on the couch Jason was lying on causing him to groan as she climbed on top.

"Serves you right for not getting up to greet me." Gabriella and Troy just sat there laughing.

"Well Troy didn't get up to greet Gabi but she doesn't moan." Jason declared.

"Leave us out of this we will be in my room just call when you're ready to eat." Troy and Gabriella left the room as Jason and Kelsi carried on messing around with each other.

With Taylor, Sharpay, Chad and Zeke

"Ok why is it just the four of us?" Chad asked as soon as he walked in. Sharpay was sitting on the couch while Taylor came out her room.

"Chad come with me." Taylor grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room leaving Zeke and Sharpay.

"Whoa Taylor if you wanted me so badly all you had to do is ask." Chad joked as he noticed her wearing a short red dress. "You look hot by the way." Taylor rolled her eyes as Chad continued looking her up and down.

"Don't even think about it Chad. We need to talk now about you and Sharpay. Truthfully are you two having an affair?" Taylor came right out and asked not bothering to use her plan.

"What! No! Where did you get that idea? If it was from Troy I'll kill him." Chad exclaimed.

"Troy hasn't said one word about it. I know something's been going on because the two of you are always together and having secret chats. Chad what is going on? Just tell me are you cheating on me with Sharpay?" Taylor asked angrily.

"Taylor you're just being paranoid. Sharpay and me have just been talking about nothing just stuff." Taylor got even madder as Chad called her paranoid. He couldn't tell her about the proposal because he was planning on doing it when they went home for Christmas.

"Well then tell me what's going on? I know your hiding something because I know you so well." Chad shook his head. "Fine then since our relationship obviously means so little to you we're through." And with that Taylor stomped out the room.

"Taylor wait." Chad shouted as he ran after her but was too late as she had already walked out her apartment.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

"She broke up with me." Chad told them sadly as he felt tears come to his eyes, which he blinked back. He knew he had messed up and should of told her the truth about the proposal

"I can't believe this. Why would she do that?" Sharpay asked confused.

"She thought we were having an affair." Sharpay's jaw dropped as Chad flopped on the couch.

"How could she think that? I would never betray her like that." Sharpay said as Zeke could now see that nothing had been going on as Chad sat there looking dejected.

"For the past few weeks Taylor and I have noticed how close you were getting and I thought it was just because you were helping Chad but then you started hanging out even after that and you were always so secretive with us Taylor automatically put it together as you were having an affair." Zeke explained as the two sat there in shock not realizing what they had been doing.

With Troy and Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating and Jason and Kelsi had gone out leaving the two on their own. They were just lying on Troy's bed hugging each other.

"Hey Gabi, can I ask you something?" Gabriella nodded against his chest. "Do you think the last few weeks have been different to how we use to be?" Gabriella looked up at him.

"You mean our relationship? I would say we have if anything grown closer and made our bond stronger than before. I know I definitely love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Troy smiled at her before gently kissing her.

"How do you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Troy joked as Gabriella hit his stomach. "Kidding. So do you want kids someday?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah. I always saw myself with a big family. How about you?" Gabriella was lying on her stomach so she could see him.

"Same. What do you think is going on between all them next door?" Troy asked.

"You can't tell anyone this but Taylor thinks Chad and Sharpay might be having an affair." Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "Yep I'm serious. If you think about it to it does make sense with how much time they spend together." Troy nodded.

"True but I don't think Chad would do that. He is too in love with Taylor." Troy told Gabriella who repositioned herself back in Troy's arms and soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Will Taylor regret her decision? And will Chad propose to her soon or continue to keep it a secret? Aaron will be out the picture for a bit because I haven't decided whether or not he was acting the other day or if it was genuine. Please Review. Thanks!**


	20. Leave it to me

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I can't believe I'm at chapter 20 already. Don't worry I still have loads of Drama to come in this story so its nowhere near the end. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy so she decided to go into the main room and see if any of the others were up. She walked in not expecting to see anyone so she was surprised when she saw Chad sitting at the table just staring off into space.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella said softly as she sat down next to him. Chad didn't say anything, which was unusual. "How did things go last night?" she heard Chad sigh.

"Taylor thinks me and Sharpay were cheating on her. Gabi I swear I never would. I love Taylor too much. The reason we were spending so much time together was because I wanted to propose to her but I needed help planning it and buying the ring, that's why I asked Sharpay. I was going to ask you but your mom had just died so I knew you had too much on your mind." Gabriella could tell how much Chad was hurting because of the tone in his voice. She had never seen him so down.

"Chad did you tell Taylor about the proposal?" Chad shook his head. Troy had woke up and was now listening to the conversation between his girlfriend and best friend.

"I didn't want to tell her then because I thought I could still go through with it but she broke up with me without giving me chance to say anything after." Gabriella leaned across her chair and was now hugging Chad.

"Chad you want to get her back don't you?" Chad nodded. "And you still want to propose?" Chad nodded again as a smile came over Gabriella's face. "Well then leave it to me." Chad looked at her confused.

"It better work Gabs since I'm going to trust you." With that Chad got up and walked to his room passing Troy on his way.

"I know that look and it means you have an idea." Troy said as he wrapped his arms round Gabriella's waist.

"Yep and I'm going to need your help." Troy rolled his eyes.

A few days later, Gabriella had informed Chad and the gang (except Taylor of course) of her plan and they all agreed to help. They spent the rest of the week after college between working and doing essays arranging everything and ordering things. Taylor hadn't caught on yet until she nearly walked in the one day on Gabriella and Troy talking about it.

"Gabi are you sure this plan will work?" Chad asked becoming more nervous as the days got closer. Chad was going to propose to her when they went home for thanksgiving.

"Chad can you think of anything else because please if you can enlighten us?" Gabriella asked as Chad shook his head. Gabriella had been very snappy the last few days and Troy was starting to worry about what was going on. He and the others had tried talking to her but she always said she was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

"Gabriella did you call the shop?" Sharpay asked as she looked at their list of plans. They were in the girls apartment but Taylor was in classes so they had a few hours to plan.

"YES! I SAID I WOULD!" Everyone was taken aback by Gabriella's outburst and Troy pulled her into her room.

"Ok tell me what's going on and don't say that it's nothing because you just lost it then for no apparent reason." Troy questioned her sitting them both on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"Why are you sorry?" Troy asked confused.

"I didn't mean to snap at Sharpay or any of you the past few days but everyone is talking about going home and being with their families and Chad going on all the time about whether Taylor's family will let him near her it's just got me thinking about I don't know where home is for me anymore. I mean I don't have anyone now that I don't have my mom and I've been trying to ignore everything by concentrating on helping Chad." Gabriella finished in tears.

"Hey come on. Shh." Troy held Gabriella as she cried into his chest.

With the others

"What do you thinks wrong with Gabi?" Jason asked as everyone shrugged.

"I have no idea but whatever it is it's really getting her down." Kelsi told the others.

"I know. I haven't seen her so withdrawn from all of us since her mom died." Everyone nodded. The only others who weren't there were Ryan and Annabelle. They usually spent a lot of time out and just doing stuff on their own.

"OMG!" Chad shouted as everyone looked at him.

"What now Chad?" Zeke asked. Recently Chad had been coming out with that a lot when he thought of something that could go wrong with proposing to Taylor. Most of the time it was the most stupid of things like the once he came out with what if a bird flies down and steals the ring.

"Its about Gabs. I think I know what's wrong with her." The four looked at him surprised.

"What have you come up with?" Jason asked not knowing if they really wanted to hear this.

"She's pregnant. I mean it makes sense think about it. Troy and her have been spending a lot of time together. She has only in the past few weeks started to get moody which could be hormones and she is always eating. She's pregnant. Oh I wonder if Troy knows." Kelsi and Sharpay didn't think Gabriella would keep something like that from them where as Zeke and Jason thought it did make sense.

Back with Troy and Gabriella

"I'm sorry if I've made you worry about me." Gabriella said lifting her head from Troy's chest.

"Yeah you have had me worried but I just want you to promise to talk to me and not hide thing." Gabriella kissed him.

"I promise." Troy leaned in and kissed her again but pulled away a few minutes later.

"Question, how come you've been eating more? I'm not saying your fat because your perfect but I've noticed because you never would eat before." Gabriella smiled at him.

"I eat more when I'm stressed or worried. So what are you doing for thanksgiving?" Gabriella asked as Troy pulled them onto the bed to lie down.

"I'm planning on taking my beautiful girlfriend home with me because that is where her home is now and spending the whole week with her." They kissed again and got caught up in a make out session before someone knocked on the door.

"Gabs its Chad can you come out here please." Troy groaned as he sat up and pulled himself up of the bed and helped Gabriella up.

"This better be good." Gabriella laughed and pulled Troy out only to see all the others looking at them. "What did we do?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear as she shrugged.

"We know what's up." Chad said as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Ok what?" Gabriella and Troy traded looks.

"Your pregnant." Gabriella and Troy's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked as Troy just stood there.

"Your pregnant we know and we just want to say we will support you. I figured it out because you have been down the past few weeks and eating more." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok why is this so funny?" Sharpay asked as she looked at the two.

"Guys I'm not pregnant. I was worried about thanksgiving and missing my mom so I ate more which is why I was down." Sharpay and Kelsi heard the three boys sigh in relief.

"You really thought Gabi was pregnant. You know we just missed a chance to play all these." Troy said turning to look at Gabriella.

"I know. Imagine what we could have had them do." The two laughed while the others glared.

"Come on lets finish the planning." Sharpay said as they all agreed to forget about what Chad said.

**

* * *

A/N: What exactly is Gabriella's plan? Please review. Thanks!**


	21. Thanksgiving break proposal

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I made this chapter longer because Chad is going to propose. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 21

The gang were all finishing packing their bags as they were flying back to Albuquerque in a few hours. Taylor was still avoiding Chad at all costs and was barely talking to the other girls.

"Taylor!" Gabriella shouted from her room. Taylor came in a few seconds later.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked concerned at Gabriella's shouts.

"I need help." Gabriella answered chucking clothes all over the apartment. A black top landed on Taylor's head as she laughed at Gabriella.

"What are you doing? And you do know we are leaving for the airport in 2 hours." Taylor stated.

"I have to find something." Taylor couldn't understand what Gabriella was on about since she was barely making sense.

"Gabi you have to say more if you need help." Taylor's only answer was a t-shirt being thrown at her.

"I need to find THE bag." Taylor laughed.

"Why do you need the stuff in that bag?" The bag Gabriella was referring to was where she kept her more revealing outfits.

"I always take it with me just in case." Gabriella said as she continued looking. She turned around and dropped to the floor to look under her bed.

"So you want to get laid." Gabriella looked up and stared at Taylor.

"Shut up at least I still have my boyfriend and I didn't break up with mine and then regret it the next day." Gabriella smartly pointed out. Taylor blushed.

"I was so certain that Chad and Sharpay were up to something but I can see they aren't but one thing doesn't make sense. Chad whenever we argue always comes begging for forgiveness but he's tried only a couple of times and seems to have given up." Gabriella tried to hide her smile. She knew now that her plan should work because of how Taylor was talking.

"I'm sure he is just giving you space. Anyway you going to help me find this bag or am I going to have to call Troy who will then get his hopes up for this trip." Gabriella and Taylor laughed as they continued searching.

A few hours later everyone was on the plane ready to head home. Chad was sitting with Zeke and Sharpay talking about the plans with Kelsi and Jason sat behind them. Taylor was sitting with Troy and Gabriella. Troy knew he would be bored listening to the two just talk but knew he needed to make sure Gabriella didn't blab the secret to Taylor. When Taylor went to the bathroom, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Sorry if I'm ignoring you and I know this must be boring," Troy nodded, "but I love you for staying with me." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella.

"It's ok, as long as I can see you and admire you then I'm happy." Gabriella pulled him back into a kiss. Taylor came back and sat next to them and just tried to stop herself from laughing at how caught up they were. She turned to Chad, Zeke and Sharpay.

"Their at it again." Sharpay grinned evilly. "What are you going to do Sharpay because I know that look and its not good?"

"I'm going to get their attentions again." And with that Sharpay banged her fists on the chairs in front causing Troy and Gabriella to pull apart.

"I'm going to kill you Sharpay." Troy exclaimed as he turned around.

"Kill me Mr Bolton, I'm scared please don't." Sharpay pouted as the others laughed.

"Aww Sharpay not getting any attention." Troy asked in a baby voice.

"Shut it Bolton otherwise my Zekeykins will hurt you." Everyone laughed and looked at Zeke.

"Zekeykins?" Jason asked as Sharpay whacked him over the head as he leaned forward.

"Leave him alone. He's my baby and I love him more than any of your girlfriends love you lot." Troy looked at Gabriella and raised his eyebrows and Jason did the same to Kelsi. Taylor and Chad just sat there uncomfortably.

"Oh shut up you know I love you." Gabriella said hitting Troy on the arm.

"But do you really love me?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Do you really need to ask me that? If you don't think I do then how can I prove it to you?" Gabriella asked as Troy smirked at her.

"I think you know very well Miss Montez how to show me." Troy whispered seductively in her ear.

"Oh think again buddy." Gabriella sat back down and went back to talking to Taylor while the boys carried on mocking Zeke for his nickname.

With Jason and Kelsi

"Kelsi can I ask you something?" Kelsi nodded telling him to continue. "What would you say if I said I wanted to propose to you soon, what would you say?" Jason asked shyly as Kelsi looked at him in shook.

"I think I would say yes but you have to get my parents to agree first because I would never marry someone they didn't approve of." Jason knew how close she had gotten to her parents since Lily died.

"Don't worry I will and I'm not saying when but I promise one day I will. I guess being around Chad the last few days made me realize how lucky I am to have you." Kelsi smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Once they had arrived back home everyone apart from Taylor arranged to meet up at Troy's knowing they needed to finish their planning. They had told Taylor they were having a family bonding day and would meet up the next day. Troy and Gabriella were both awake in Troy's bed just thinking. They were both undressed only wrapped in the sheets after their 'activities'. Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"Do you think Taylor will be mad at me for lying to her for so long?" Troy could sense the worry in her voice.

"I don't know exactly but I doubt it. You are like her sister and I think as long as she does feel the way you say she does then she will be too excited to care." Troy tried reassuring Gabriella. It seemed to work as they both fell asleep soon after.

The next morning everyone apart from Taylor was gathered in Troy's kitchen.

"So is that all arranged?" Gabriella asked Sharpay who nodded. "Good so all we need to do is set it up and make sure Taylor is no where near at the time." Gabriella explained.

"How will we know that she won't be around?" Jason asked.

"Because I'm going to call her up in a bit and say I need to get away because I'm thinking of my mom and she will suggest we go to the mall like she always does. When we've finished I will text Troy and tell him we are on our way." Gabriella told them.

"How are you going to get her to come?" Zeke asked as Gabriella thought for a minute.

"Ok Troy when I text you get Sharpay or Kelsi to ring me and then I'll tell Taylor whoever calls suggested we meet up and ta-da we will be there." Everyone laughed at Gabriella's spirit and excitement.

"You do know you have one very mad and hyperactive girlfriend." Chad told Troy who smiled at Gabriella as she carried on writing down everyone else's jobs.

"So Chad you have the ring and all you have to do is dress smartly and bring yourself and the ring, Sharpay and Kelsi you know what you have to do and Jason, Zeke and Troy you all have to set the things up." Everyone got up and left to do what they needed to do.

"Good luck with Taylor and try not to spend all your money." Troy said as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't." they kissed softly before Gabriella pulled away and went to her cell.

"Hey Taylor I was wondering if you wanted to help me get away from Troy and his family because I'm missing my mom too much… Yeah the mall sounds good… I'll see you there in 10m minutes." Gabriella hung up and smiled. "It's on." Troy nodded as they both left and went to where they were meant to be going.

With Gabriella and Taylor at the mall

"Hey Gabs." Taylor shouted as she approached Gabriella.

"Hey Tay, thanks for doing this." Taylor nodded as the two linked arms.

"I know this is probably hard for you with not having your mom around but just remember you got me, my family, Troy and his family and the others and their families so if you are ever feeling down you can go to any of us." Gabriella smiled at Taylor's kindness.

"Thanks Tay so you ready to spend the money you don't have." Gabriella laughed.

"Absolutely." The two walked off ready for their shopping spree.

With Troy and the others at a mystery location

"Troy can you pass me that." Jason said pointing at something behind Troy. Troy passed it to him as he felt his phone vibrate.

"Dude that better not be Gabriella already because we have got nothing done." Zeke said as Troy pulled out his phone and read his message.

_I miss you baby. Taylor won't stop moaning about how much she misses Chad :D she's going kill me I know for keeping this secret. I know she will say yes now because this freaky guy and his nerdy mate came up to us and tried to make a move but don't worry babe I made sure they knew I was Troy Bolton's private property and Taylor was Chad Danforth's. You should have seen there faces when I said private property of Troy Bolton they were horrified. G2g Love you Gabi xxx_

Troy laughed as he read the message.

"What you laughing about?" Chad asked as everyone looked at Troy.

"Gabi said Taylor won't shut up about Chad which is a good thing and when to nerds tried it on with them she told them they were private property of Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth and they were horrified." Everyone laughed.

"They better know they are private property or else I would kill them." Chad said as the others shook their head and got back to work.

A few hours later and everything was set up and ready. Chad had gone home to change and get the ring that Troy had kept reminding him was the most important thing he needed to bring.

"I have never done so much work." Sharpay complained as she leaned on Zeke.

"Sharpay just think it will all be worth it when we see Taylor's face." Kelsi reminded her as Troy's cell went.

"They're on the way out." Sharpay nodded and pulled out her cell. After Sharpay told Gabriella where they were Troy called Chad to tell him to get there ASAP.

With Gabriella and Taylor

"So why did Sharpay want us to meet her there?" Taylor asked as the two walked with 5 shopping bags each.

"No idea so come on lets go see." Gabriella said excitedly as she pulled Taylor along. When they slowly got closer Taylor stopped.

"Why are we going to the park because I know Sharpay hates coming here because she gets dirty?" Gabriella frowned knowing Taylor was catching on something was up.

"No idea, come on." Gabriella pulled Taylor without giving her chance to talk. When they got closer Taylor's jaw dropped at the sight in front of them as Gabriella smiled at how well everything looked. There in front was a small make shift stage with white fairy light's and white flowers wrapped around an oval shape canopy and all her friends and family standing around while Chad stood on the small stage. Gabriella nudged Taylor to go on taking her shopping bags from her. Gabriella then went and stood next to Troy.

"You did a great job." She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Taylor then moved forward her eyes never breaking contact with Chad's.

"Taylor Anne Mckessie, I know you think I'm the biggest jerk in the world but I love you with all my heart. I've never felt so weak around anyone as I do when you're around. My legs go weak, my heart melts and I start talking stupidly and I know I will never have any other girl do that for me so will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?" Chad asked getting down on one knee. All the girls had tears in their eyes and held on to the boyfriends. Taylor wasn't saying anything.

* * *

**A/N: What will Taylor say? This chapter was 7 pages long so I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks!**


	22. Taylor’s answer

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days but my Internet went down. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot, Annabelle and Aaron.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Taylor answer now otherwise…" Gabriella shouted but was cut off as Troy covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anymore.

"Chad what do you think I will say?!" Taylor yelled angrily as everyone's jaws dropped and Chad looked like he wanted to cry.

"So I take it that's a no." And with that Chad looked down. Taylor smiled slightly.

"Mrs Chad Danforth sounds appealing." Taylor smiled as Chad's head shot up.

"You mean?" Taylor nodded.

"Of course I'm going to marry you." Chad ran down to Taylor and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered. Chad then removed the ring (Picture in profile) and slipped it on.

"It's beautiful." Taylor said as she looked at the ring.

"Just like you then. By the way Sharpay was the one who helped choose it that's why we were spending so much time together." Chad explained as Taylor smiled and kissed him again.

Later that evening everyone had gathered at Taylor's to celebrate. Taylor saw Sharpay standing on her own and started to approach her.

"Sharpay can I talk to you alone?" Taylor asked as Sharpay nodded. The two walked out to the backyard. "I'm sorry for accusing you and Chad. I don't know why I didn't believe you but whatever I'm sorry." Sharpay pulled Taylor into a hug.

"I forgive you." The two hugged until the heard footsteps approaching.

"You two made up?" Gabriella asked as she and Kelsi joined the two.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm getting married." They all laughed. "I told Chad we had to wait a bit though before we do." Taylor told the girls who all agreed.

"So how much did Chad freak out?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"Surprisingly he was actually pretty serious about this. He was so nervous." Taylor smiled.

"This is where you girls disappeared to. I can't believe you left us in their with everyone's families." Chad said as he wrapped his arms around Taylor and all the other boys did the same to their girlfriends.

"Sorry. I can't believe how excited they all are." Everyone nodded.

"Your dad is so excited and can't wait to walk you down the aisle. That's all he keeps going on about." Chad told her.

"I know. So how about we leave all the adults in there talking and we stay out here and all reveal our dream weddings." The boys groaned as the girls all sat on the grass. "I'll start. I want a big traditional white wedding, with my mom with me before helping me to get ready and then my dad to walk down the aisle with me and tell me he's proud then marry the man of my dreams." Taylor said as she looked at Chad who smiled at her while the other boys sniggered at Chad.

"Shut up!" Sharpay hissed at them shutting them up instantly.

"Ok Kelsi what's your dream wedding?" Taylor asked.

"My mom always told me when I was little I said I wanted to get married in our backyard with just my family and close friends. I think I still would want it like that. My parents I would want to help me make all the decisions I needed and to just tell me they will always love me no matter what and always be there. If I could also have another wish it would to have Lily there." Jason smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kelsi who snuggled closer into him.

"All our parents would be proud with our mom's getting excited and our dad's walking their little girls down the aisles." Sharpay said as they all fell into thought.

"Sharpay you next." Taylor said.

"Well of course my wedding dress would have a white and pink theme. I would want my dress a light pink colour and my mom would be my maid of honour with my dad wearing a pink flower." Jason, Chad and Troy looked at Zeke sympathetically, " then I would want Zeke and all his groomsmen in white shirts with a pink flower and all the bridesmaids would be wearing white dresses with pink rhinestones." Zeke looked at Sharpay and just shook his head.

"Ok… Gabriella your," Taylor stopped, "Where's Gabriella?" everyone looked around alarmed.

"Let's go check inside." Kelsi suggested as they all went in search of Gabriella. A few minutes later everyone was back outside.

"Ok so no one can find her, what do we do?" Chad asked as everyone thought.

"I think I might know where she is. I'll call you guys tomorrow." With that Troy took of running not giving the others chance to talk but just wandering where was Gabriella?

**

* * *

A/N: I'll try and update later if I get chance but don't hold me to it. Please review. Thanks!**


	23. Talking

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I decided to update again tonight. This chapter is total Troyella. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Gabriella was sat on the damp grass knees tucked up to her chest with her arms around them. The gentle breeze blowing her hair softly as tears drops slowly rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry. Gosh you must think I'm stupid crying like this." Gabriella lifted her hand to wipe away her tears. "Its just I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I could handle this and I thought I had finally moved on but I guess ignoring my feelings just made it harder. I remember the way you use to tell me mom never be afraid to show my feelings but I fell like if I let Troy or the others see then they will know I'm weak. They all have their families to turn to for support and me I have no one." More tears fell down her face as she looked at the grave in front of her. There lay her mom and dad. "I shouldn't have had to have buried both my parents by 18. I miss you so much. I need my mommy and daddy. I just want to be that little girl I was when I was younger and it was just us. No one else." Gabriella sobbed. A blue eyed brown haired boy just stood back leaning against a tree, his heart breaking at her every word, watching the love of his life break down. He just stood there and listened as she talked. "Everyone is at Taylor's. Chad finally proposed and Taylor said yes. Then they started talking about how proud their parents will be on their wedding days. I won't get to experience that. It's not fair. I won't have my mom annoying me wanting to be involved in everything even though I loved her for doing so. I won't be able to have the two most important people in my life celebrate anything anymore with me. I remember when I was little I use to sit around and think about how much I wanted my future husband, just to clear that up I want Troy, and my dad would hopefully get on and they wouldn't hate each other." Gabriella let out a sigh as Troy smiled. "My children will never know their one set of grandparents. Mom you always said that Troy was like daddy, the way he would do anything to protect me from getting hurt but I wish it could be you daddy here giving me reassuring cuddles that no matter what you'd be there for me. Well this pain not even Troy can take away. I hate my life." Troy decided it was time to let his presence known.

"You don't hate your life." Gabriella's head shot around. Troy just smiled and sat down next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not looking up at him.

"We realized that you disappeared and we couldn't find you and I remembered you telling me that you wish you could talk to your parents more so I figured this would be the best place to look for you." Troy told her as she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for what was going on at Taylor's. I should have realized that you wouldn't want to talk about stuff like that."

"It's ok. You didn't know and the others shouldn't have to worry about me. I thought I could handle it you know but I just couldn't and you were all too busy talking so I just left." Troy kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you think your mom and dad would say if they saw us here right now?" Troy asked as she smiled.

"Mom would be going on about how cute we look but dad would be glaring at you evilly making sure you don't hurt his little girl." Gabriella let out a small laugh. "I miss them."

"I know. I promise you I won't ever leave you. You don't need to lose anyone else in your life. Oh and by the way I have a bone to pick with you." Gabriella looked up.

"And what would that be?" Troy smiled.

"You told Chad about our sex life (remember when they were in her room after her mom had died) and he then told my dad who then decided to give me another talking to about whether we are careful and other really embarrassing questions." Gabriella laughed.

"Hey you can blame Chad not me because he was making fun of us so I told him stuff. You do realize we are talking about this quite literally in front of my parents who are probably laughing at us, well my mom at least not sure how my dad would react if he knew his little girl wasn't so innocent." Troy laughed.

"Well Mr Montez I can most definitely tell you she isn't that innocent." Gabriella elbowed him in the stomach.

"Come on lets go so I don't get anymore embarrassed by you." Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella up.

"I love you Gabriella. I promise I will never stop." Gabriella stood on her tiptoes and kissed Troy. "Now who's the one making out with their boyfriend in front of her parents. Maria what am I going to do with your daughter?" Gabriella laughed.

"I love you mom, dad. I'll be back soon and I'll probably end up bringing Troy. Sorry if he bores you but I can't get rid of him unfortunately." Gabriella grinned.

"Hey!" Gabriella walked away leaving Troy just standing there. "Don't worry Mr Montez, Ms Montez, I'll look after Gabi for you I promise." Troy turned around and jogged up to Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she wrapped an arm around Troy's waist as they walked to his car.

"No problem. I hate it when your down so I do my best to cheer you up." Troy wrapped his arm round her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as she leaned against him. The two went back to Troy's and went straight to bed falling asleep in one another's arms.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I will go back to the others next chapter I think. Please review. Thanks!**


	24. 3rd Year

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this story is jumping a bit forward now but I needed to move the story along and I didn't really want to be writing boring chapters about nothing. So this is now at the beginning of their 3rd year. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The next two years didn't have too many complications for the couples. Chad and Taylor decided to wait till after college to get married but were forever getting in arguments and threatening to call the whole thing off. Thankfully though they hadn't. Troy and Gabriella were still going just as strong as always. Gabriella always had her moments when people talked about their families but she didn't run out on them all the time. She and Troy went home regularly to see his parents and for Gabriella to keep an eye on her mom and dad. Sharpay and Zeke, well they were like always, Sharpay bossing Zeke around and Zeke doing it all. Ryan and Annabelle. They both decided to buy their own apartment so they didn't have to worry about sharing with the others. Finally Jason and Kelsi, they were still the quietest couple in the group and were forever hanging out just the two of them. Everyone knew they were getting even closer if that was possible.

Gabriella walked in and flopped down on her bed after a hard day. She had a morning class and had just finished work. She lay down hoping to get some rest before the others got back. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt her bed move and someone wrap their arms around her.

"Sorry if I woke you." Troy whispered in her ear as she adjusted herself to a comfy position again.

"Its ok but if you want to stay you will have to just watch me sleep." Troy smiled.

"I actually cam over because I knew you would be getting some rest and I wondered if I could join you because all Chad wants to do is basketball and more basketball. I'm exhausted." Gabriella sighed as she put her head on Troy's chest.

"Sorry that Chad won't leave you alone. And your more than welcome to join me for a nap." The two fell asleep.

With Taylor and Chad

"So Taylor have you seen Troy?" Chad asked walking up behind her.

"Hey. No why should I have?" Chad shook his head no as they walked up to the girl's apartment.

"No but he disappeared when I was talking to him and asking him something." Chad said, as Taylor knew Chad was on about basketball. Troy had asked her numerous amounts of time to ask him to leave Troy alone so he could rest.

"You coming in?" Taylor asked as she unlocked her door.

"Sure. Gabs should be back now so I might ask her about Troy." Taylor just watched as Chad walked to Gabriella's room. He knocked lightly before opening the door.

"What are you smiling at?" Taylor asked as she walked over to him. She smiled when she saw Troy and Gabriella cuddled up fast asleep. "Look even when she's asleep she still has a smile on her face when Troy's around." Chad closed the door quietly.

"Well I guess Troy's not interested in playing ball." As Chad sat down Sharpay and Zeke entered.

"Sharpay seriously are you sure you needed all this?" Zeke asked as he walked in carrying over 20 shopping bags.

"Whoa dude she's got you trained all right." Chad said looking at all the shopping bags.

"And I try and I always seem to fail with you." Taylor and Sharpay laughed as Chad hushed them.

"Why are you hushing?" Sharpay asked confused as Zeke put her bags in her room.

"Troy and Gabi are sleeping in there." Chad pointed to the door.

"Zeke bring my camera." Sharpay quietly shouted. Zeke came back with her camera.

"Why did you need your camera?" Sharpay ignored him and walked to Gabriella's room.

"Sharpay why do you need pictures of them sleeping?" Taylor asked as she walked over to Sharpay.

"Because one day, hopefully soon, they will have kids and I want to show everyone kids what their parents were like. I have a few of you and Chad as well as Jason and Kelsi. I don't have many of Ryan and Annabelle because that's hard but I have some." Chad looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do you have my picture? Are you a perv?" Taylor smacked his head. "OW!"

"Shut up Chad." Zeke said sitting next to him and starting up a conversation about basketball.

"Have you noticed something is up with Kelsi? I mean she is never around, she wears all her old dull clothes and whenever we talk she isn't listening." Sharpay said as the two girls sat at the table.

"I know yeah. The other day I was up early because I had an early class and I could have sworn I heard her throwing up but when I asked her she sat she was just coughing. She looked so pale I was worried but you know Kelsi and she wouldn't keep things from us so I have no idea what could be going on." Taylor told Sharpay.

With Jason and Kelsi

"Jason do you think that the others are probably getting suspicious?" Kelsi asked as she leaned against Jason.

"Probably but we don't have to tell them until they start asking because we both know you and I can't lie." Kelsi nodded as she smiled.

"Hey Jason are you happy about everything that's happened over the past few week?" Jason smiled at the memory.

"They were the best few weeks of my life." Kelsi smiled. "I love you Kelsi."

"I love you too Jason and I think we should tell the others before they question us." Kelsi told him.

"If that's what you want to do then we will." Jason kissed her forehead before the two fell back into a comfortable silence and watched the TV.

**

* * *

A/N: What's their secret? Please review. Thanks!**


	25. Kelsi and Jason’s news

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Most people got the part about Kelsi being pregnant but there is another surprise. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Saturday finally came and for Jason and Kelsi it came to soon. Today would be the day they shared their news with the others. Kelsi and Jason had told everyone to meet at the girl's apartment at 3pm knowing Chad wouldn't be up till at least 2pm sometimes.

"Ok what is up with you two because you have been very secretive and now its freaky the fact you say you need to tell us something?" Sharpay said as everyone sat around the room.

"What we are going to tell you first might make you a bit mad but please be happy for us." Kelsi told them nervously.

"During the summer me and Kelsi got married." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You got married without your best friends?" Troy said in an offended manner as Gabriella whacked him.

"Shut up. Congratulations guys." Gabriella got up and hugged the two.

"Thanks Gabi but we also have something else to tell you." Jason squeezed Kelsi's hand as she continued. "I'm pregnant." Everyone had just started to recover from the first announcement and were now trying to deal with another one.

"Anything else?" Chad asked as everyone looked at him.

"No." Kelsi started to tear up thinking all her friends hated her. She couldn't stand the silence in the room and just ran into her room crying.

"Can I go?" Gabriella asked as Jason nodded. No one else had said anything.

"You going to say anything?" Jason asked the others who looked at him.

"You got married without telling us and now we find out Kelsi's pregnant? What do you want us to say? We are in a bit of a state of shock." Sharpay told Jason.

"How long since you guys got married?" Ryan asked.

"3 weeks. We just had our family there no one else." Taylor looked up.

"Did you know Kelsi was pregnant before you got married?" Jason shook his head no. "Kelsi must think she did something wrong the fact we didn't say anything." Sharpay and Annabelle nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys going to do?" Troy asked.

"We don't really know. We needed help with that and we thought you guys should be involved." Sharpay stood up pulling Annabelle up to. Taylor followed the two to Kelsi's room.

With Gabriella and Kelsi 

"Kelsi, it's Gabi can I come in?" Gabriella asked softly as Kelsi unlocked her door. "Thanks." Gabriella walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I never told any of you." Gabriella walked over to Kelsi who was sitting on the edge if her bed and hugged her.

"I'm not mad. I think we were all just in shock out there. It's a lot for us to take in so I have no idea how you must be doing." Kelsi wiped away her tears.

"Jason has been so good to me since I told him. That's the only thing that helps. Do you think the others hate me?" Gabriella looked at her in surprise.

"Of course they don't hate you. We're going to be here for you through this pregnancy and after. Just to let you know this baby better be a girl because otherwise this kid will no nothing but basketball." Kelsi laughed as her door squeaked open.

"Three very surprised best friends allowed in?" Taylor asked as Kelsi smiled. "Sorry about that out there. OMG your pregnant." The girls laughed at Taylor as she walked over to Kelsi and touched her still flat stomach.

"Do you guys hate me?" Kelsi asked them.

"We could never hate you. And I think its cool that you and Jason went ahead and got married the way you wanted to do." Annabelle reassured her.

"If you need me to kick Jason's ass because he got you pregnant just tell me and I'll be more than happy to help." Sharpay told her as they all laughed.

"Thanks." The girls carried on chatting to Kelsi about the baby and the wedding.

With the boys

"how are you doing man?" Zeke asked once the girls left.

"Too be honest, I don't know. I mean I'm happy that we're pregnant and married but worried about what might happen now." Jason explained to them.

"Well I just want to make sure you know that we will support you whatever happens." Troy told Jason as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Jason felt a little better knowing that his friends were there for him.

"Oh god." Ryan said as the others looked at him. "Think about this. Five girls who love shopping for anything so with Kelsi being pregnant they are going to kill us with their shopping and also they are never going to leave you alone Jason because knowing Sharpay she will be making sure you do everything for Kelsi." Troy smiled as Zeke and Chad groaned. Jason just stood there thinking.

"We have to limit there shopping habits." Zeke said thinking of how much money Sharpay usually spent on things when she got excited about something.

"Definitely but we will all have to stick together on this." Troy, Ryan, Jason and Zeke all looked at Chad.

"What?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"You always give in to Taylor when she asks for something." Zeke pointed out.

"Yeah well I can cope with that but shopping I can't so I will stick to this." Chad told them. A few minutes later the girls rejoined them and they all talked about the baby and wedding till the boys went home.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thanks!**_Preview: Troy gets some bad news_


	26. Troy’s bad news

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed: ****HSMlover4ever, ****ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, ****ANGELMEGAN, ****HorsesRmyFriends, ****SuperNova13**** & ****LIL BIT 101**** but what happened to the rest of you. Are people bored of this story because if you are please tell me? I just want to say if you PM me I most likely won't reply because my emailed isn't receiving anything at the minute because there are problems. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 26 

It had been a few days since Jason and Kelsi's announcements and everyone was now getting used to it. They had hardly spent anytime with each other since college started again so the boys were all planning something special. Jason and Kelsi were now planning on moving in together so that they could spend time together and be ready for after the pregnancy. Not one of the girls minded Jason living with them because it gave them an extra sense of security. They were going to prepare a nursery in the room Annabelle used to have. Tonight Sharpay and Zeke were having a movie night in with Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi. Troy wanted to spend some alone time with Gabriella so he invited her over to the boy's apartment.

"Chad!" Gabriella called from her room as she looked for something to wear.

"What's up Gabs?" Chad asked poking his head through her door.

"Do I need to dress up tonight or should I just wear something comfy?" Chad looked at her.

"How am I supposed to know? That's a question you ask another girl. I would say comfy because Troy said it would be just a plain night." Gabriella nodded as she picked out a denim skirt and black tank top and some flip-flops. Chad left as she changed. She left her hair down naturally. She grabbed her cell and put it in her back pocket before walking out.

"I'm going next door now so if you need me you know where to find me. Chad can I have your key?" Gabriella told the others who were already eating their takeaway food. Chad chucked Gabriella his key.

"See ya tomorrow Gabs." Kelsi shouted as Gabriella left. She walked the few steps from her apartment and let herself in; she heard music coming from Troy's room, which created a big grin on her face. She quietly walked over to his door and opened it carefully, trying not to make a noise. Gabriella had to try to stifle her laugh when she saw Troy searching through his clothes in only his boxers. His room was a mess.

"You know I didn't even take that long to get changed." Gabriella saw Troy jump. He turned around and blushed slightly as Gabriella leaned against the doorframe.

"Sorry I'm not prepared yet but Chad wouldn't shut up before. You look pretty hot though standing there." Gabriella laughed knowing what Chad would have been doing.

"You do know he did that on purpose so you wouldn't be ready. By the way I like what you're wearing." Troy smiled at her and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know. Well if you want me to stay like this then you will have to wear the same attire." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she kissed him passionately. They slowly made their way back to his bed, never breaking the kiss. Just as things were about to heat up more Troy's cell rang. Gabriella pulled away as Troy leaned over and grabbed his cell.

"This better not be Chad." Gabriella smiled. "It's my mom, I'll call her tomorrow because she probably just wants to check up on me and you. Recently she has been dropping pretty huge hints that she wants me to propose to you." Troy said putting his cell back on his side.

"Your awful." Troy shrugged before pulling Gabriella back down to him. Just as he did Gabriella's cell, which was in her pocket, started ringing.

"URGH!" Troy groaned as Gabriella got of him.

"It's your mom." Troy shook his head as Gabriella answered. "Hi Lisa."

"Gabi please tell me Troy is with you." Gabriella could tell she was upset.

"Yeah he's right next to me. Are you ok?" Troy looked at Gabriella bewildered.

"No not really, do you think I could talk to Troy?" Gabriella passed her phone over to Troy.

"Hey mom." Troy answered. He could hear her crying.

"Troy you need to get home now." Troy was confused.

"Why? Just tell me what's going on now. Why are you so upset?" Gabriella could see Troy's concerned face.

"Your dad doesn't want me to tell you over the phone like this." Troy knew it was bad the face that his mom was stalling in telling him stuff.

"Mom I'm not coming till I know what's going on." Gabriella was leaning her head on Troy's shoulders to stop him from getting too worked up. She intertwined their hands together giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Troy your dad's got cancer."

**

* * *

A/N: How will Troy react? I will update tomorrow if enough people review so please review! Thanks! **


	27. We have to go home

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are still reading this story then. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Troy your dad's got cancer." Troy face paled as Gabriella looked at him. "Troy?" Troy just sat there as Gabriella took her phone from him.

"Lisa it's Gabriella again what's up because Troy's as pale as anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella Jack's got cancer." Gabriella's jaw dropped in surprise.

"How's he holding up?" Gabriella looked at Troy worriedly.

"He's ok. Gabi can you promise me you'll look after Troy and try and get out here when you can?" Gabriella let a tear fall down her face.

"I promise. I'll call you soon." Gabriella said goodbye and hung up before turning her attention to Troy. "Troy?" he didn't flinch a bit. Gabriella moved to the end of the bed where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"He can't die Gabi." Troy whispered as Gabriella looked at him.

"He's not going to Troy because we will all be there with him as he fights this. I know he will fight this because he is one of the strongest people I know." Gabriella tried to reassure Troy.

"I remember all my life dad and I would talk about was basketball and nothing else. The first time he saw us together he talked about you and we grew closer because he wanted to help me love you properly and make sure I wasn't an idiot. He loved you like a daughter Gabs and I felt so proud the day he told me that and now I'm scared he won't make this and we will never be able to talk about stuff like that again." Gabriella sat there as Troy talked. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I have to go home Gabi." Gabriella nodded.

"I know and that' s why I'm coming with you." Troy looked at her.

"What about classes?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"There is such a thing as online courses and I can catch us both up in no time." Troy smiled before kissing her lightly.

"Thanks. I love you." Troy sincerely told her.

"I love you too and don't worry your dad will be fine I know it." Troy started to pack some of his stuff and got dressed while arranging their flights while Gabriella went next door to tell the others and get some of her things.

With Gabriella

Gabriella stepped in and saw all the lights out and just the reflection of the TV lighting the room. She flipped the switch on causing the others to groan.

"Gabs why'd you do that?" Chad asked as he looked at her. "Are you ok? What's Troy done now?" he asked noticing her red eyes.

"Troy's done nothing. I need to tell you something." Gabriella walked over and sat next to Chad.

"Your not pregnant are you because one pregnant friend is enough." Gabriella slapped Chad.

"No and is that all you think I'm ever going to say?" Chad shrugged. "Anyway, Troy and I have to go back to Albuquerque." Chad interrupted.

"Why? Is something wrong with someone?" Gabriella nodded slowly. She knew telling the boys would be hard because Jack became like a second father figure to them.

"We got a call from Lisa and she told us Coach has cancer." The girls gasped as the boys all looked taken a back. "Troy and I are flying out there tonight if we can."

"How's Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Not too good, he's pretty down." everyone just sat in silence. "I'm going to go pack." Everyone nodded as Gabriella walked to her room.

"Troy must be so worried and Gabi too. I know since her mom died they've all become much closer." Taylor said as Chad leaned back.

"I can't believe this is happening to coach. He doesn't deserve this." The girls could easily see how upset Chad was and the other boys.

"I know but right now all we can do is be there for Troy and Gabs so if they need anything we'll be there ready." Jason told the others. Gabriella came back a few minutes later with a suitcase.

"I'm going now. I'll call you when we land." Taylor nodded as everyone wished her good luck. Gabriella then went next door to Troy. She let herself in and saw Troy just sitting there staring off into space. She walked over to him and sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Promise me you won't leave me Gabi." Gabriella looked Troy in the eye and could see how scared and worried he was.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere not now not ever." Troy kissed her lightly before they left and headed home to New Mexico.

**

* * *

A/N: Next few chapters will be mainly Troyella. Please review. Thanks!**


	28. Father and Son

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapters even though it was only 7. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was having trouble writing this chapter for some reason. There won't be much Troyella in this chapter but do read. The alerts not working is really annoying me at the minute to because it takes forever before I can read any reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Gabriella and Troy had been back at the Bolton's for an hour and were surprised to find the house empty. They just assumed they had gone out and would be back soon but to Gabriella she had a funny feeling something was up because it was 3pm and she would have thought they would have been at home unless something had happened.

"Hey Troy are you sure your mom's cell was off when you called?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the living room to where Troy was lying on the couch.

"Yeah. I'll try it again now though." Troy grabbed his cell and called again. "Voicemail again." Troy left a message telling his mom they were in Albuquerque and to call and let them know. Just as Troy hung up the house phone rang and Gabriella answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella its Lisa, thank god you and Troy are down here." Gabriella was confused. "The two of you need to get up to the hospital, Jack got really ill during the night and they are doing tests." Lisa explained.

"We'll be there soon." Gabriella hung up and turned to Troy. "We have to get to the hospital." Troy stood up and grabbed the keys to his mom's car and ran out the door with Gabriella following behind.

They arrived at the hospital just moments later to find a very pale looking Lisa Bolton.

"Mom!" Troy shouted as he sprinted ahead pulling her into a hug as Gabriella walked up behind. She just watched as the two let tears fall. She knew she had to be strong for Troy and Lisa because they were there for her when she needed help.

"Gabriella sweetie." Lisa said as she pulled away from Troy and hugged Gabriella. The three then sat down waiting for some more news. Troy gripped Gabriella's hand tightly.

"It'll be ok." Gabriella whispered in his ear before giving him a simple kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just so worried." Troy admitted as a doctor walked out.

"Mrs Bolton?" the doctor asked as the three stood up.

"What's going on?" Gabriella gave Troy's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He had a high temperature and the combinations caused him to get even worse. I would like to keep him in tonight and see how he goes and if alls well he can go home tomorrow. You can go see him if you like. Sorry only two at a time." They thanked the doctor before he was called away.

"You guys go and just tell Jack I'm thinking about him. I think I'm going to go now to give you three some space." Troy nodded before walking off to see his dad.

Gabriella just watched the two walked away before turning around and walking out the hospital. She realized that she would have to walk if she wanted to go anywhere. Gabriella stood there a few minutes thinking before deciding to just head back to the Bolton's.

With Troy

Troy walked into his dad's room to see him sitting up and awake in bed. He smiled at the two as they walked in.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Jack asked Troy and Lisa sat on two vacant seats next to the bed.

"I wanted to be here for you in case you need any help. How you feeling?" Troy told his dad who looked around the room.

"I'm fine I promise. Where's Gabriella?" Jack lied not wanting Troy to know the truth about how he really felt. Troy thought for a second before he realized he had no clue where she was.

"I honesty have no idea." His dad raised his eyebrows at him, "Don't worry I'll find her later and she has her cell if she needs anything." Jack wasn't convinced. He knew something was up.

"Hey Lisa do you think that you could give me and Troy some time alone?" Lisa smiled at the pair.

"I need to pop home to grab some things so I'll be back in a bit." Jack called her back and whispered something in her ear. "I'll get it don't worry." Lisa kissed Jack and Troy before leaving.

"So what's up dad? Why did you ask mom to leave?" Troy asked confused.

"I just wanted a bit of father son time. You know we haven't really talked properly since your senior year of high school." Troy laughed.

"Everyday during practise at home you use to keep talking to me about girls you thought would be perfect for me and how I should find something else besides basketball I love. Well I definitely did that." Jack looked at Troy proudly.

"Yeah you did and you made me so proud for just being you and finding someone in Gabriella who loves you for you." Troy smiled as he though about Gabriella. "You're thinking about her right now." Troy blushed slightly.

"How did you know mom was the one for you?" Troy asked his dad.

"I guess I just did. Why is something going on between you and Gabriella?" Jack asked. Troy shook his head no.

"No nothings wrong between us everything's fine. I have just been thinking about things lately. What if Gabriella suddenly finds someone better than me because we all know I'm not perfect and Gabi, well Gabi is." Jack reached over and grabbed Troy's hand.

"She already has found someone perfect for her I know and you are that perfect someone." Troy smiled at his dad. The two continued talking about college and basketball until Lisa came back.

"Hey guys." Jack looked at her.

"Did you get it?" she nodded and grabbed something out of her bag and gave it to Jack quickly so that Troy couldn't see.

"Troy there is something I want you to have. When my mom died she left this to your mom and me and told us we had to give it to you when you found a girl who won the hearts of this whole family and Gabriella has certainly done that. I think that this might come in very useful pretty soon." Jack handed Troy a black box. Troy opened it and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

"I can't take this." Troy said trying to give the box back.

"Troy you can. We know how much you and Gabriella love each other and your grandma wanted you to have her ring." Troy smiled.

"Are you sure you really want me to have it?" Troy asked his parents.

"Troy we won't use it and everyone in this family would be proud to have Gabriella wear it." Troy smiled at his parents.

"Thanks."

"Troy just make sure you don't do anything stupid to stuff up your relationship with Gabriella because its times like this that you realize how much you love and need that someone special by your side." Jack looked at Lisa who had tears in her eyes while Troy smirked.

"Thanks for that dad and on that note I'm leaving because I'm not getting stuck in the middle of any of your mushy moments." Jack laughed.

"Like we don't catch you and Gabriella in 'mushy' moments often when you are both home." Troy shook his head.

"Bye dad I'll come back to see you tomorrow or if you are released before I get the chance I'll see you at home." Troy hugged his mom on the way out as he walked down the corridor and out to the car. _Oh great Gabriella will have had to walk all the way home. I'm so stupid. _Troy turned the engine on and drove home keeping an eye out for Gabriella.

**

* * *

A/N: There will be a surprise reappearance of someone in the next chapter and no it's not going to be Aaron. So if you want to find out who it is please review. Thanks!**


	29. An old surprise

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Finally the alerts are up again. :) I hope now they are back up people will start reviewing this story again. This chapter is a filler for the next one really. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Back with the others

Gabriella had called and told them what she knew and promised to keep them updated. The boys were all extremely worried about Jack and wished they could be there too but knew it was impossible.

"How do you think Troy's handling all this?" Jason asked Chad and Zeke as they sat in their apartment.

"Probably worrying like anything. I just hope he doesn't do like last time when his dad was in hospital and he went into a withdrawal mode a few days later." Chad replied as the other two nodded.

"Well hopefully he won't this time since he has Gabi." Zeke said, as there was a knock on the door. Chad got up to answer it and was surprised to see Kelsi standing there.

"Can I come in?" Kelsi asked causing Jason to look back to see her walk in.

"You ok Kelsi?" Jason asked concerned as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had to get away from Taylor and Sharpay who are doing my head in with all the planning they're doing for this baby." She told him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about those two. They get a bit excited and go into a bossy kind of way." Chad said as Kelsi laughed.

"I know. Have any of you heard from Troy or Gabi yet?" Kelsi asked.

"Chad got a call from Gabi before. He is in hospital at the minute but he should be out tomorrow." Zeke explained to her as she let out a yawn.

"Come on babe lets get you to bed." Jason said as he stood up, helping Kelsi up too. "Call me if you hear anything." Zeke nodded as the two left.

"I'm going to go to bed too night." Zeke left leaving Chad in the main room on his own. He sat down, noticing one of Troy's picture albums on the table in front of him. It was filled of the guys growing up, playing basketball with Jack and then with the girls. Chad closed the album as tears fell down his face praying that Jack would be ok.

With Gabriella

Gabriella approached a familiar front door before knocking. An old woman opened the door frowning but when she saw Gabriella she immediately smiled.

"Gabriella dear what are you doing here?" The women asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Hi Ms Darbus. Coach Bolton's in hospital and Troy's there with him and everyone else in up in California so I thought I would come surprise you." Ms Darbus opened the door for her to come in.

"So you and Mr Bolton are still together I take it." Gabriella smiled. Ms Darbus had always picked on Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason for being into basketball.

"Yeah. We are. Hey Ms Darbus can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked as they sat down at a table in the kitchen.

"Of course you can as long as you call me Angela not Ms Darbus." Gabriella nodded.

"Ok well Angela what if you had a friend who desperately wanted her boyfriend to propose to her but knew it wasn't exactly the right time for her to tell him how she feels and she feels really selfish for thinking it but all her other friends are getting pretty serious. One friend is even married and pregnant. What should she do?" Ms Darbus smiled.

"Gabriella you don't have to pretend this situation is a friends of yours. I wasn't born yesterday." Gabriella smiled.

"Sorry."

"I say maybe you should tell Mr Bolton how you feel and I don't think he would hate you for telling him. it might in fact actually help take his mind of his dad. By the way who's married and pregnant?" Gabriella laughed.

"Kelsi Neilson or rather Kelsi Cross now, she's about a month gone. Taylor and Chad are still together and now engaged somehow. Sharpay, well Sharpay is still Sharpay and likes to be in control and Zeke just sits back and makes sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Finally Ryan, well Ryan has brought an apartment with his girlfriend Annabelle so we hardly see them," Gabriella told her.

"I would never of guesses Miss Neilson would be the first to get married and pregnant. If anything I always guessed you would have been the first one to settle down and not during college. I remember always walking into my homeroom class and finding you and Mr Bolton in some quite heavy make out sessions and some of you others friends for that matter." Gabriella blushed at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and Troy were sitting on their desk at the back of the room making out. Everyone in the room just carried on like normal. When the two first started doing it, people were interested but then they got use to it. A couple of rows in front of Troy and Gabriella were Chad and Taylor making out to. Troy and Gabriella were too caught up in each other that they didn't hear the bell ring. _

"_MR BOLTON MISS MONTEZ PLEASE STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU TOO DANFORTH AND MCKESSIE!" Ms Darbus yelled as everyone rolled their eyes._

"_Why don't you just carry on without us?" Chad shouted causing others to snicker at Chad._

"_Mr Danforth sit down this instant or I will call your mother into school." Chad instantly sat down as Troy, Jason and Zeke laughed before receiving a slap on their arms from their girlfriends._

_**End Flashback**_

"I haven't had such a entertaining homeroom since all you left. I miss all of you. Jack and I always made a bet when we walked down the halls first thing in a morning guessing who we would find making out first from your little gang and most of the time it was you and Troy." Gabriella laughed blushing more. How's Jack doing?" Gabriella then remembered she hadn't called Troy to tell him where she was.

"He was ok before I left but I don't really know much yet." Gabriella explained.

"Well when you do see him tell him everyone at school is thinking about him."

"I will do. I better go before Troy sends out a search party for me. Thanks for talking it really helped since I don't have my mom to talk to anymore and Lisa wouldn't quite understand the fact Troy's her son." Ms Darbus' next move surprised Gabriella. She pulled her into a big hug.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm always here for you." The two walked back to the front door.

"Thanks that means a lot. I'll see you soon." Gabriella waved goodbye before walking home.

Gabriella arrived home about 30minutes later. She pulled out her key to let herself in. she walked in turning the corridor light on before heading into the living room. As she opened the door she brought her hand up to her mouth and let out a gasp…

**

* * *

A/N: What caused Gabriella to Gasp? Please review. Thanks!**


	30. Red and white roses

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. This chapter is fluffy at the beginning but sad at the end. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 30

As Gabriella opened the door she brought her hand up to her mouth and let out a asp at the sight in front of her. The whole room was covered in red and white rose petals covering the floor leading a trail up the stairs. There was a note written in petals on the bottom step, which read 'follow the roses'. As she walked up the stairs, which were covered in white fairy lights, she followed the trail into Troy's room where she saw him standing in the middle of his room looking very nervous but still had a huge smile on his face. Gabriella then looked on the bed where rose petals lay surrounding a black velvet box.

"Gabi, ever since we got together all those years ago on that school trip, I have fallen more and more in love with you each day. You have made my life so much better and you have made me a better person. My dad told me one day I would find someone who I loved with my whole heart and loved me back for me and would win this whole family over. That person is you Gabriella Montez. My parents treat you like their own daughter and would literally kill me if I ever hurt you." Gabriella smiled. "You have made my life better than I could have ever imagined and have helped me experience things I would never have even dreamed of doing before I met you. When I was little my Grandma told me I had to give this to someone who won over our entire family and would be honoured to wear this ring so what I'm trying to say is," Troy got down on one knee while tears fell down Gabriella's face, "Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?" Troy asked opening the black box to reveal the sparkling ring. (Picture in profile)

"Yes." Gabriella managed to get out, tears falling freely down her face, while Troy stood up and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Gabriella's arms were wrapped around Troy's neck while he held her by the waist tightly. Troy pulled back slightly keeping his forehead against hers.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." He said lightly kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." Troy smiled as he swung her round in his arms. She giggled as he put her down. "I am honoured Troy really that you want me to wear this ring." Troy kissed her.

"There is no one else I, or the rest of my family, would rather have wearing that ring than you." Gabriella kissed Troy as the two fell back on the bed and celebrated their engagement and love for each other. (If you get what I mean ;)

The next morning Gabriella woke up after feeling the rays of sun hitting her. She opened her eyes slightly, adjusting to the light before she turned on her side. She saw Troy still asleep as a grin came across her face. She lifter her left hand to look at the ring on her finger. She giggled softly before making her way out the bed and downstairs. The stairs were still covered with the petals. She quickly flopped down on the couch once she got a cup of coffee and just smiled as she played with the ring on her finger. Gabriella took a sip from her coffee before hearing the front door open. A few minutes later Lisa walked in.

"Why do you look so happy?" Lisa asked. "Actually if its something about you and Troy that I don't need to know don't answer." Gabriella smiled at her.

"How does being called mom sound?" Lisa stood there confused for a few seconds before her eyes went wide.

"You mean…" Gabriella nodded. "OMG! I can't believe it. My baby is getting married and to the most amazing girl ever. I'm guessing the petals have something to do with it." Gabriella nodded again as she showed Lisa the ring on her finger.

"He asked me when I got home last night." Lisa smiled.

"How did he ask you?" Gabriella then went into telling her everything. "I never knew how sweet and romantic my son could be."

"Hey I can be romantic when I want to be." Troy voice came from behind. They turned round and saw Troy leaning against the door already dressed. "Hey mom. Fiancée." Gabriella laughed as she stood up.

"Your crazy." Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations guys. I'm really happy for you." Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other.

"Thanks mom. It means a lot that you support us and are happy for us." Troy noticed something was up with his mom.

Troy can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Lisa asked.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a bit." Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek like they always did in front of his mom and went to shower and change.

"So what's up mom?" Lisa looked at Troy.

"Troy your dad has taken another turn for the worse again. They're not sure whether he will be able to make it now even if he has treatment. I didn't want to say anything in front of Gabriella because I didn't want to upset her too much because she is so happy." Troy just sat there with a blank face, not showing any emotion.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Lisa just nodded as Troy left.

With Troy 

Troy walked towards East High where his dad had still been working till he got ill. As he entered through the glass doors, he was instantly filled with memories of him and his dad. He made his way to the gym and to his dad's office remembering memories as he walked by something.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Chad were walking down the corridor after practise when they heard coach calling them._

"_Hey coach what's up?" Chad asked as the two stopped._

"_I was wondering if you two were up for more practising tonight." Troy tried to hide his groan, as did Chad who failed miserably._

"_Coach there is no way I want to play anymore basketball today. I'll see you tomorrow dude." Chad walked off leaving Troy standing there with his dad._

"_Its ok Troy forget what I said." Coach walked away and Troy could tell he was disappointed and was trying not to show it too much._

"_Hey dad we can play a little one-on-one later if you want." Troy smiled at his dad._

"_You're on and I'll show you whose boss." Troy shook his head before walking away. He was about to walk around a corner when he bumped into someone catching them by the waist._

"_Sorry." A quiet voice apologized as Troy kept his hands on their waist. The girl looked up and smiled at Troy who looked in her brown eyes, having never seen someone so beautiful._

"_Its fine." Troy said as he reluctantly removed his hands. The girl just walked off leaving Troy there. It wasn't until later when he was home playing with his dad who had seen the whole incident told him her name was Gabriella Montez._

_**End Flashback **_

Troy smiled as he passed his old locked remembering quite a few times his dad caught him and Gabriella making out up against his locker.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy had snuck out of practise early without his dad knowing because Gabriella normally snuck out her decathlon meetings to so they could meet up. Troy was standing next to his locker waiting for Gabriella to come. He leaned back listening to the silence that filled the hallway. A few minutes later he heard heels running on the floor as Gabriella then came into sight._

"_Your late." Gabriella smiled._

"_Well what you going to do about it then Mr Bolton?" Troy smiled as he pushed her against his locker._

"_You are going to be punished right now." Troy then closed the gap between them as they started making out. Troy's hand stroking the top of her thigh with his hand under her short skirt which she wore especially for him on days they had practises._

"_Troy put miss Montez down and remove your hand." Coach Bolton's voice said from the side of the couple. They both turned and smiled sheepishly at him. "You two are unbelievable. Troy back to practise and you too Gabriella. You can see each other later. Gabriella you need a lift today?" it had become a regular thing Gabriella coming to school with Troy and Coach Bolton._

"_Yeah she does because she's coming over to ours after school." Troy said before Gabriella could answer._

"_She is?" Coach Bolton asked._

"_I am?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded._

"_Yep. It's all sorted with your mom too. I took the privilege of ringing her and asking her myself." Gabriella smiled before kissing him on the cheek before heading back to the scholastic decathlon meeting._

"_Come on lover boy." Coach said giving Troy a slight push to pull him out of his daydream._

_**End flashback**_

Troy entered the gym lockers room and went straight into his dad's office and sat down at the desk. He picked up a picture of the 4 of them. Jack always thought of Gabi as his daughter so he made sure he had a picture of her with him all the time to just like he did with Troy and Lisa. There were another 3 photos on his desk: one of himself and Lisa, one of just Troy and Gabriella and lastly one his dad had of the two of them after the triple win. Troy sighed as anger built up inside knowing there was a chance they would never be able to do stuff like that again, the two of them happy. Troy put the pictures back down as he looked through the different things his dad had got.

"I thought I might find you in here." Troy looked up and saw Gabriella standing there. "How you doing?"

"How do you think Gabi? My mom told me the chances of my dad dying are pretty high right now and you have no idea how that feels." Troy snapped at Gabriella who looked at him.

"Troy" Gabriella said softly as she walked towards him and touched his arm.

"Just leave me alone Gabriella." Troy stood up and walked out leaving Gabriella there hurt and upset at the way he treated her.

* * *

**A/N: What's happening with Troy? I'll put the link to the ring up in a few minutes. Please review. Thanks!**


	31. Gabriella collapses

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews but I only got 8. Right there is definitely plenty of drama in this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Gabriella went home after the whole incident. She couldn't believe he had said those things when she knew exactly what it felt to lose your parents. She walked up the driveway and opened the door to see Lisa struggling to carry some stuff.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she took one of the boxes from her.

"I thought I would find out some of Jacks old basketball stuff to help cheer him up. Where's Troy?" Gabriella looked down. "Did something happen?" Lisa asked as she saw Gabriella's frown.

"Troy and I had an argument." Lisa put the boxes down and indicated for Gabriella to do the same and then they sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Gabriella explained everything to Lisa who looked at Gabriella sympathetically. "I'm sure Troy didn't mean what he said."

"I know. I just wish he wouldn't bottle his emotions up and he would let someone in. I don't care who, me, you, Jack, Chad or any of the others but he isn't." Gabriella had tears rolling down her face. "I miss my mom so much." Lisa pulled Gabriella into a hug and just let her cry. Gabriella had a good cry for a few minutes before she pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry sweetie, just remember if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you even if you and Troy should ever split I'll always be here for you. You've become like a daughter to me." Gabriella smiled as she wiped the last of the tears away.

"Thanks. I promise if I need to talk I'll come to you. I think I'm going to go to bed." Lisa looked at Gabriella concerned.

"Already? Its still pretty early." Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm really tired for some reason and I don't feel too good." Gabriella stood up but nearly fell back as she felt faint.

"You sure you will be ok on your own? I won't be back till late tonight." Gabriella nodded. "If you need me to come home call me. Jack won't mind."

"I will. Hopefully just having a rest should do it." Gabriella walked upstairs and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

With Troy

Troy was just walking around the park thinking. It was now dark. He hadn't been home yet and wasn't ready to yet. Troy knew he was wrong to blow up at Gabi like that and he would make it up with her later. Troy walked further into the park when he heard someone call his name.

"Troy wait up." He turned around and saw someone walking towards him at a quick pace. He immediately knew who she was as she got closer. Stacey Jones. She was one of the cheerleaders that tried to split them all up in high school by making out with Zeke. "Hey."

"Hey." Troy replied as she started walking with him.

"So why you down here?" she asked as Troy rolled her eyes. She always had to know everything back in high school.

"My dad's not well so I came home for a bit." Troy told her as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Troy. Hey you remember Connor from the basketball team?" Troy nodded. "He's having a party why don't you come." Troy thought about it for a few seconds.

"Sure." Stacey smiled as she pulled Troy towards the place the party was being held at. They arrived a few minutes later to see the place packed. Some of Troy's old basketball teammates were there and he instantly joined them.

With Gabriella

Gabriella woke up from her nap feeling worse than ever. She felt like her head was being crushed as she sat up. Gabriella decided to go and get some tablets from downstairs to try and help shift the headache. As she got to the top of the stairs, everything started spinning then went black.

With Lisa (Troy's mom)

Lisa had just arrived home to find all the lights on downstairs, which she thought was strange. She knew if Gabriella and troy had gone to bed they normally turned the lights out. As she opened the door she immediately saw Gabriella lying at the bottom of the stairs unconscious.

"Gabriella? Gabriella can you hear me?" there was no reply and Lisa grabbed the house phone and dialled 911 giving them all the details. "Everything's going to be fine I promise." She said as she held Gabriella while waiting for the paramedics who arrived a few minutes later. Lisa rode with Gabriella in the ambulance while she tried to get a hold of Troy from Gabriella's cell phone.

When they arrived at the hospital, Gabriella was rushed through and Lisa was told to wait. She told them she was going to go and wait with her husband and told them his room number.

"Jack?" Lisa said softly as she sat next to him. He stirred.

"Lisa? What are you doing here?" he asked. As he opened his eyes more he saw her worried face. "What's happened?"

"When I got home I found Gabriella collapsed at the bottom of the stairs and I can't get a hold of Troy." She cried as Jack hugged her.

"Sssh I 'm sure everything will be fine." Jack tried to convince her but not believing it himself.

With Troy

Troy woke up a few hours later to find himself in an unfamiliar bed. He looked to the side and groaned as he saw Stacey naked next to him. Troy knew he had just made a huge mistake. He slowly got out the bed and found all his clothes before walking out the room. _What have I just done? _Troy walked out, pulling his cell out of his pocket and saw 30 missed calls all from Gabriella. He then listened to the messages he had.

"Troy its mom ring me as soon as you get this. There has been an emergency." Troy quickly dialled Gabriella's cell, which went straight to the voicemail.

"Damn." He walked home as fast as he could considering how much he had drank.

With Gabriella

After the doctors finished their tests and now waited for the results, they had allowed Jack out of bed so he and Lisa could go sit with Gabriella.

"Where am I?" Gabriella murmured as Jack stood up brushing the hair of her face.

"Gabi your in hospital. You collapsed." Gabriella nodded slightly as the doctor came back in.

"Oh good you're awake. We have your results back Miss Montez." Gabriella held Jack's hand as Lisa rubbed her leg comfortingly. "Congratulations your pregnant Gabriella." The three of them just looked at the doctor in shock.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok don't kill me yet. Troy was an idiot I know and now Gabriella's pregnant. What will Troy do when he finds out? Will he tell her the truth? Please R&R. Thanks!**


	32. The gang finds out the truth

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I just want to say I won't be making Stacey pregnant so you don't have to worry about that. This chapter is Troy's reaction and the gang finding something out. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 32

"Congratulations your pregnant Gabriella." The three of them just looked at the doctor in shock.

"P-P-Pregnant?" Gabriella stammered out as the doctor smiled and nodded.

"You are about 2 months along. I have to go now but if you have any questions ask the nurse to give me a call." Lisa thanked the doctor while the other two tried to take in everything.

"Gabi did you know you were?" Jack asked, as Gabriella shook her head no.

"I'm going to go and try Troy again. Don't worry I won't tell him." Lisa walked out leaving Jack and Gabriella alone.

"Gabriella. I know this probably isn't what you and Troy had planned but I just want to say thank you." Gabriella was confused. "You are giving me a grandchild that I might have a chance of meeting because we both know that the chances of me surviving are slim." Gabriella nodded tearfully as Jack sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her.

"I'm scared. What if Troy hates me? What will I do? I have no family around for me to fall back on if Troy doesn't want this baby." Jack rubbed her back soothingly as the door opened.

"Gabi? Baby what's going on?" Troy asked as he walked in ahead of Lisa. Jack stood up from the bed letting Troy take his place.

"Troy I'm pregnant." Troy's face paled considerably. _I am the biggest loser in the world. I got my fiancée pregnant and then I sleep with someone else when Gabriella needed me. _Troy just sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Troy are you going to say anything?"

"I know we didn't plan this but I promise we will make this work," Troy kissed the top of her forehead. "You do know Chad is going to kill me!" Gabriella laughed as Troy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. _I have no idea what I am going to do._

"Well I will have to stop him because you're going to be a daddy." Troy smiled as Gabriella kissed him but felt really guilty and pulled back.

"I love you mommy." Gabriella smiled as Troy got hit on the head by his dad.

"You complained about our mushy moments in front of you the other day but I see its ok for you to do it." Troy shook his head.

"Yep because we're young and we're the kids. Whereas kids' seeing the adults is weird." Gabriella laughed as Lisa shook her head at the two Bolton men. Lisa noticed that Troy seemed a bit distracted as Gabriella and Jack talked.

"Hey Troy can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy looked at his mom suspiciously but followed her out anyway. After closing the door behind him Lisa spoke again. "What's wrong? You should be happy that you and Gabriella are having a baby." Troy sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I did something really stupid yesterday." Lisa waved her hand telling him to continue. "I kinda had a go at Gabi yesterday and then because I was still so upset about dad I went to a party with some old friends."

"Please tell me you didn't." Lisa asked closing her eyes.

"I did and now I feel horrible because I don't want to lose Gabi and this baby but I don't know if I can lie to her." Lisa opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You have to tell her Troy because if she finds out from someone else there will be no way you can save your relationship." Lisa told Troy before walking back in the room leaving Troy outside.

Back with the gang

Everyone was sitting in the main room of the girl's apartment after listening to Jason and Kelsi tell them how their appointment went when the phone rang.

"Put it on speaker Chad." Sharpay instructed as Chad did so.

(Chad **Stacey)**

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"**Hey Chad its Stacey." **

"Stacey who?"

"**Stacey from East High."**

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"**Is Troy around?"**

"No why?"

"**Can you tell him last night I had fun and when he is next in town maybe we could hook up again?" Chad and the rest of the group's eyes widened.**

"Why what happened last night?"

"**We went to a party with some of the old guys and Troy spent the night with me but left before I woke."** Chad and the other boys looked ready to kill someone.

"Sure. Bye." Chad clicked the button as he turned to the others. "I am going to kill Troy for cheating on Gabi!"

"Yeah your not the only one. I can't believe Troy would do that to Gabi." Jason spoke as Chad stood up.

"Where are you going?" Zeke asked.

"I'm going to set Troy straight and see if Gabriella already knows and don't try and stop me. I'll be back before Monday don't worry." Chad grabbed his jacket and ran out.

"I wouldn't want to be Troy right now." Jason joked as Kelsi smacked him.

"Gabi's going to be heartbroken." Ryan said.

"Hold on this might all be a lie." Aaron, who was with the gang, spoke up.

"How?" Taylor asked confused.

"Belle remember in high school, didn't Stacey have like the biggest crush on Troy and always tried to get with him?" everyone looked at Annabelle.

"Oh yeah, one time she told me she would do virtually anything to get Troy." Annabelle told the others.

"Well we may want to call Chad and warn him before he does something stupid." Aaron pulled his cell out and dialled Chad's number. "It's going straight to the voicemail."

"Maybe we need to just let Troy and Gabriella set him straight." Sharpay suggested as everyone agreed knowing it was the only option.

**

* * *

A/N: What will Chad do? Gabriella finds out the truth, how will she react? Please review. Thanks!**


	33. What can I do

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: hey thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying this still. I'm sorry the gang haven't been in it as much but they will be in this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 33 

Both Gabriella and Jack were released the next day but both were told to take it easy so they planned to have a day in and just relax. They were in the middle of watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lisa told them as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Troy you ok?" Gabriella asked Troy while they lay on the couch cuddled up.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Coach, hey Gabs." Chad walked into the room.

"Hey Chad," Gabriella replied from her position next to Troy.

"How you doing coach?" Chad asked sitting on the arm of the couch Gabriella and Troy were on.

"I'm ok. Tired and sick of not being able to play but I'm ok." Chad smiled at him.

"Troy can I talk to you outside please?" Chad asked trying not to sound to annoyed and angry.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He told Gabriella. The two left as Gabriella looked at Jack.

"Want to go listen because I know something's up and we won't know otherwise." Gabriella asked as Jack shook his head at her but stood up.

"I like your way of thinking Ms Montez." The two walked into the kitchen and stood by the back door listening to Troy and Chad shout at each other. The two looked at each other confused.

With Troy and Chad

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Chad yelled as soon as they were outside.

"Whoa calm down. I know Gabriella getting pregnant now isn't what we planned but we're happy." Chad looked confused.

"Gabriella's pregnant? URGH! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Troy was surprised at Chad's reaction.

"We made a mistake but we are happy, why are you acting like this?" Troy said calmly.

"BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOU SLEEPING WITH STACEY ON FRIDAY!" Troy paled, as Chad looked ready to kill him.

"How'd you find out?" Troy asked panicking

"Stacey called and wanted to hook up with you again." Chad told him.

"It was one time and it was a mistake. I was mad and I got drunk. It didn't mean anything to me. I love Gabriella too much and I don't want her to find out because otherwise it will tear her apart." What they didn't see as they continued their argument was Gabriella and Jack walking towards them.

"I can't believe you Troy Bolton!" Gabriella shouted as she pulled the ring of her finger. "I thought you cared about me but obviously not." Troy looked at her crying and felt like his heart had just been torn apart.

"Gabi I'm sorry…" Gabriella stopped him.

"Don't Gabi me. I trusted you and I loved you but you still went and slept with someone else while I was in hospital finding out I was having our baby. Well you can stick your stupid engagement because we're through." Gabriella pulled the ring of and placed it in Jack's hand not wanting to damage it because she knew how much it meant to Jack, then took of running inside and crying. Jack just looked at Troy disappointingly before Troy ran after Gabriella.

"Gabriella! Come on open up I'm sorry." Troy said as he knocked on his bedroom door. After she didn't he opened it and saw her chucking all her clothes and stuff in her bag. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Troy? I'm going back to UCLA, to my friends and away from you!" Gabriella angrily spat. She was rushing around the room making sure she had all her stuff.

"Gabriella you need to slow down because you're pregnant. What can I do to make it up to you?" He said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah don't remind me and there is nothing you can do to make it up to me. You hurt me Troy and I'll never forgive you." Troy looked at her as she pulled her arm out of his grip, grabbing her bag she walked out the room. "Chad?"

"What's up Gabs?" she handed him her bag.

"Can we go back now?" Chad nodded as she grabbed her purse. "Hey Jack I hope you start feeling better soon and if you need anything call me. You too Lisa." Lisa and Jack both stood up and went to hug her while Troy just sat on the stairs helplessly knowing he had screwed up big time.

"If you need anything, you or the baby, please call us because we want to be there for you." Lisa whispered in her ear as they hugged. Gabriella smiled and nodded before turning to Jack.

"You promise me you will look after this baby and yourself and not get too stressed. I want to bee part of this baby's life even if you don't want Troy in its life." Jack told her.

"I promise and don't worry you can still be part of this child's life. I would never try and stop you since it will only have one set of grandparents alive anyway." Chad came up behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Chad your in charge of making sure nothing happens to either of them." Jack told him sternly.

"Don't worry Coach, I won't let anyone hurt my little sis again." Gabriella smiled as the two walked out and jumped in the car Chad had hired.

"Thanks Chad." Chad smiled at her noticing her tears.

"Everything will be all right Gabs, I promise. We're all going to make sure Troy doesn't come near you again." Chad promised her as she settled into the seat.

A couple of hours later, it was early evening and Chad and Gabriella had got a flight a 9pm. They were sat around just talking about stuff when Chad's cell rang.

"I'll be right back." He said noticing it was the girls calling. "Hello?"

"Chad what's going on?" Sharpay asked instantly.

"Me and Gabi are on our way back. We've got a flight at 9pm." Chad told them.

"What about Troy? Are you sure it was the truth because Aaron and Belle said that Stacey always said she would have Troy." Taylor explained.

"Oh its true alright. Troy didn't want me to know. And you want to know something else. While Troy was off having his fun, Gabriella had collapsed at home and had been rushed to hospital only to discover she was pregnant. Also he proposed to her literally the day before he cheated on her." He heard several gasps and guessed everyone was listening.

"Poor Gabi. How is she?" Kelsi asked.

"She hasn't really said much about it. I think she's trying to forget it at the minute. I gotta go. We'll see you guys later if your still awake." Chad hung up and made his way back to Gabriella.

"Was that the gang?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"Yeah. They wanted to know what was happening. I hope you don't mind but I told them about the engagement and the baby." Gabriella smiled at Chad.

"I'm glad you did. I don't think I would have been able to." Chad pulled her into a hug as they sat there waiting.

After arriving back at their apartments, Chad carried Gabriella's bags up to the apartment where the whole gang, including Ryan and Annabelle, were all still up and awake. The girls instantly got up and ran over to hug Gabriella who started to cry while Chad put her bags down and walked over to the guys.

"How is she?" Ryan asked Chad as the girls started to come and sit down. Gabriella sat in between Zeke and Chad.

"I'm ok guys, I promise. I just don't want to see Troy ever again." Everyone looked at her sympathetically.

"Well we can help with that. Jason lives with us now so if Troy comes round we can just get Jason or Sharpay to sort him out and Chad and Zeke can try and talk to him and make him see he just lost the best thing in the world." Kelsi told Gabriella as everyone agreed. They spent the next few minutes talking about what had happened exactly before everyone went to bed. They knew tomorrow would be full of drama since Troy was coming back.

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen when Troy arrives back? Please review. Thanks! **


	34. On a bathroom floor

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: thanks for the awesome reviews you gave me for the last chapter. I can't believe how many I got. I know people want Troy and Gabriella to get back together but you will have to wait and see if they will but there will be a little Troyella moment in this chapter beside all the drama. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 34

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling very nauseous and soon found herself with her head over the toilet. She threw up a few times before she moved back and flushed the toilet.

"The joy of being pregnant." Gabriella turned around to see Jason leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing up?" she asked as he came and sat on the floor beside her.

"Kelsi was up earlier doing the same thing and now she's gone back to bed. How you doing?" he asked as she leaned against him.

"Horrible. I don't know how I feel. I mean I love this baby no matter what but I didn't plan on getting pregnant till after we graduated and I got married and to make matters worse I don't want to be anywhere near Troy." Jason wrapped his arm around her trying to offer her some comfort.

"I know things seem bad right now but I promise it will all get better with or without Troy. You will always have all of us with you. Hey just think at least mine and Kelsi's baby and your baby won't have to grow up on there own." Gabriella smiled, as there was another knock on the door.

"Room for another person, well two down there?" Kelsi asked as she walked over to the two.

"What are you doing up again?" Jason asked as she sat on the other side of him. The three of them were leaned up against the bathtub in there and sitting on the floor.

"I couldn't fall back asleep so I came to see where you were. Morning sickness?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. I hate this part." Kelsi laughed while Jason just sat there with both girls leaning on either shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel. Just think we can have Jason help both of us while we throw up." Gabriella laughed with Kelsi as Jason groaned.

"I don't think I like being stuck with two pregnant women under the same roof." Kelsi smacked him as Gabriella laughed. "I have a question and don't hit me, why are we sitting on the bathroom floor leaning against the bath rather than in the other room?" Gabriella and Kelsi shrugged.

"You guys are weird." Another voice interrupted the three.

"Wow Chad is actually up before 6am. That's something I never thought I would see." Chad glared at Jason while walking in. "Ok before you sit lets move this into the other room because I don't really think its that healthy to spend so much time on the bathroom." Chad helped Gabriella up while Jason helped Kelsi. The four walked into the living main area where the couches were in front of the kitchen. Jason and Kelsi lay on one couch as Gabriella and Chad took the other one.

"So why were the three of you in the bathroom?" Chad asked as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Trust me dude just be glad you and Zeke live without any pregnant women." Kelsi smacked Jason again as Gabriella shook her head at the two.

"You ok?" Chad asked Gabriella as Jason and Kelsi started their own little argument.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Troy hasn't tried to call me yet. I was expecting a load of calls." Gabriella told Chad, as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go." Jason offered as Chad sat up. "Chad?" Jason called before opening the door. "It's Troy." Chad got up and walked up to Jason before they opened the door.

"You know it's a good job we're up otherwise we would be even madder." Jason said blocking the door so Troy couldn't see in.

"I want to talk to Gabi guys and don't tell me she's not up because I know she is." Troy told the two who didn't move. "Guys come on."

"No you hurt her Troy. You weren't there when she needed you because you were too busy with your other women." Chad spat at Troy while Troy rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what happened that day." Troy tried to explain.

"Gabriella told us everything so just go Troy." Jason ordered as Gabriella and Kelsi sat there listening. Kelsi had moved next to Gabriella and had her arm around her shoulder as tears slowly leaked out Gabriella's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy strictly told them as Gabriella quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"You have 5 minutes." Chad and Jason looked at her. "I'll be fine." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him towards her room so Jason and Chad couldn't get involved. As soon as they were in her room, Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and looked at him. "Well?"

"Look Gabi I'm sorry for what I did. I really didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk. Yeah I know that's no excuse but you have to believe me I love you Gabi. You and this baby. Our baby. Please can we try and work things out?" Gabriella had tears freely flowing down her face as Troy lifted his hand to wipe them away, which Gabriella didn't stop.

"You really hurt me Troy and I don't know if I can ever trust you again. You've hurt me too many times but I don't want this baby to be caught in the middle of our arguments. Maybe we can try and be friends but I don't want anything more than that. I can't do anything more than friends Troy." Gabriella knew Troy was disappointed but what she really wanted was to tell him to stay out of her life forever but she remembered the empty feeling she felt not having her father round and knew she had to try and compromise for the baby's sake.

"If being friends and just friends is what you want then we can try that but I just want you to know Gabs, I love you and I always will." Gabriella smiled and nodded before walking out and right up to Chad who pulled her into a hug.

"We're going to try and be friends." Gabriella told him, Jason and Kelsi knowing that they all wanted to kill Troy. Chad tightened his grip on Gabriella knowing how strong she was trying to be. Troy walked out her room and just left, leaving the four there alone.

A few hours later and Taylor and Sharpay had woke up, so to Zeke who was with them all. They had explained what happened with Troy and they all agreed to try and be civil with Troy. Sharpay had of course tried to argue and they had to persuade her that she couldn't kill Troy because Gabriella would need him whether she liked it or not. Gabriella had also warned the guys they couldn't kill Troy either and they couldn't argue with him. The boys reluctantly agreed not to because they knew they didn't want Gabriella to stress anymore. Taylor and Chad were in her room talking about Gabriella.

"How do you think she is really handling this?" Taylor asked Chad as they hugged.

"She's trying to be strong and do the right thing when all she wants to do is cry. Taylor I suggest you try and talk to her because I don't want her to do anything stupid that could harm her or that baby because I know if something happens to that baby it will destroy her." Taylor was taken aback by what Chad said.

"You really care about her don't you?" Taylor smiled at Chad as he sighed.

"I would do anything for you and her. Tay, she's like the little sister I never had and when she's upset and hurt I just want to be there for her to help her in whatever way." Taylor leaned in and gave Chad a small kiss.

"I love you and together I promise we will make sure Gabriella's fine." Chad smiled as he held Taylor tighter.

**

* * *

A/N: I tried to include some others characters moments in here like Jelsi and Chaylor. Please review. Thanks!**


	35. New York

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. Warning this chapter is full of fluff :P I decided I couldn't be cruel and keep Troyella apart for any longer so this is purely Troyella. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Gabriella avoided Troy at all costs and only spent time with him when she couldn't get away. She still was pretty angry with him and Troy knew it. Gabriella walked out after getting dressed. Everyone else had an early class but Gabriella didn't have any today. It was the last day before thanksgiving break and Gabriella had somehow let Troy talk into still going home with him. She walked over to the kitchen but noticed an envelope had been pushed through. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her and she recognised the hand writing as Troy's. Curiously she opened it and sat down as she read it.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I've decided it's probably for the best if I just leave. I know how stupid I was and I know that being friends is all you want but I can't stand being that and being around you makes me realize its my fault I lost you and its my fault your hurting. You don't need me either; you've got Chad and the other guys to look after you and this baby. I've already called my parents and they still want you to go down for thanksgiving. Mom said she would pick you up from the airport when you arrive because dads pretty weak at the minute. I can't be around everyone at the minute so I'm taking some time to myself to help get my life and myself sorted. By the time you probably get this I will have already gone. I'll be in touch soon I promise. I'm sorry Gabriella and I love you always. Make sure you take care of our baby._

_Troy xxx_

As Gabriella finished reading the letter she had tears falling down her face. She knew that she could have just lost Troy forever. As she sat there clutching the letter to her chest with one hand while the other one rested on her stomach, everyone else arrived back.

"Gabriella? Gabriella what happened?" Sharpay asked quickly as she ran over to Gabriella. All Gabriella did was hand the letter. Taylor was sat next to Gabriella on her other side hugging her and rubbing her back. "Gabs I'm so sorry." She handed the letter to Chad for the others to read.

"I can't lose him Taylor. I love him and I need him." Gabriella cried while the others finished reading the letter.

"Gabs I'm sure he will be fine. This is Troy we're on about. He promised he would get in touch soon so you have to believe him." Zeke said as Gabriella stood up.

"Where are you going? We have a flight in a few hours to catch." Taylor reminded her as she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

"Should we follow her?" Kelsi asked from her position in Jason's lap.

"Give her space. She'll come to us if she needs us." Chad told everyone as they all sat down.

With Gabriella

Gabriella walked outside and right next door. She pulled out her spare key for the boys apartment and walked in. she walked straight into Troy's room to see if she could find any clues as to where he might have gone. She checked through his draws and found nothing and through everything else unsuccessfully. Gabriella then flopped down on the bed. She then remembered something Troy told her.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and Troy were in his room lying on his bed just thinking about stuff when Troy spoke._

"_Gabi if you could go anywhere in the world to get away from everything where would you go?" Gabriella turned on her side to look at him._

"_I wouldn't care as long as I could take you with me. If I had to choose somewhere I would say New York (A/N:I have no idea about places in America really. I've only been to Florida and New York and that was a few years ago) because I just love to sit in central park and just watch life pass by. What about you?" Troy thought for a minute. _

"_I would say the same. No matter where I am in the world as long as I have you close by then I'll be fine." Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed her._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella quickly got up of the bed. She knew where Troy was and she had to go to him. Just as Gabriella went to walk out she saw something sticking out from under the bed. She bent down to pick it up and was surprised to find it was Troy's diary. Gabriella had read it all the time when they were in High School with Troy's permission. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened it to the last entry.

_I screwed up and I mean I really screwed up. Gabriella is never going to forgive me now. I hurt her bad. Chad won't even let me near her when he's around and she's avoiding me at all costs. Maybe its just best that I leave. That way I can't screw anyone else's life up. Why am I such a failure? I failed my dad because he always told me to look after Gabi. I failed my mom who wanted me to always do the right thing and most importantly I failed Gabi. I let her down when I promised to be there for her forever. My life may as well be over if Gabi's not in my life. Anyway I better go. My plan leaves in a few hours. Troy._

Gabriella closed the diary and let the tears fall from her eyes. She knew Troy hadn't purposely hurt her and he too was now hurting inside which hurt Gabriella even more. She wiped her tears and knew she had to get to Troy. Gabriella walked out of Troy's room as the boys walked back in.

"Gabs what you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I needed to get something I left over here before I went back to Albuquerque last time." The boys nodded as she walked out. Gabriella walked straight into her room and grabbed her bag she had already prepared and called to book a flight to New York. She grabbed all her stuff and left not telling the others who were in their rooms where she was going.

After several hours of flying, Gabriella landed and had called Lisa to explain what she was doing and received her support. She even told Gabriella the name of the hotel Troy was staying in and room number he had given her when he rang which Gabriella was thankful for. After arriving at the hotel, Gabriella went straight up to the room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Troy shouted through the door.

"Room service." Gabriella said in cover up voice.

"I didn't order room service." Troy shouted as he unlocked the door. "Gabriella?" he looked at her in surprise.

"You do know pregnant women aren't meant to carry heavy bags." Gabriella smiled and walked in past him leaving her bag for him to pick up.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Coming after you. Troy I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and please don't do anything stupid." Troy looked at her confused.

"How have you been acting? And do what stupid?" he sat next to her.

"For being horrible to you. I've been bitchy and I know I have. I read your diary too. Sorry but I needed anything to help find you and you said without me you might as well be dead. Troy why'd you leave?" Gabriella moved back up the bed so she could lean against the pillows and Troy did the same.

"I knew how much you hated me, you have every right to and I decided it would just be better if I just left. That way you could all move on and forget about me. Oh and you always read my diary so I don't mind. I didn't realize I had left it." Gabriella looked at him.

"Why would we want to forget about you? Actually it would be pretty hard for us to forget about you since I'm having _our _baby. I don't want you to leave. I want you around. I need you." Troy looked at her as she smiled at him resting her head on his shoulder and placing his hands and put them on her small bump on her stomach.

"I thought you hated me?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I could never hate you for very long, no matter how much I wish I could. I want you to be part of this baby's life. I didn't have my father growing up and I remember how hard it was for me and I don't want our child to have to go through that. I want us to do this together." Troy just sat there. Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder and turned his head towards her so he was looking at her before she leaned in and kissed him. Troy who was shocked at first soon found himself kissing back and deepening the kiss as she twisted and moved down the bed, pulling Troy on top of her. Gabriella pulled back needing to take oxygen in. "I love you." Gabriella told him as he smiled.

"I love you too and I really am sorry." Troy apologized again as Gabriella nodded.

"I know." She then pulled him back down to kiss her. She knew she was doing the right thing and everything would be ok because she had Troy back.

**

* * *

A/N: Aww there back together :P I hope you all like this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	36. Back again in NM

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is short and a bit boring but I needed to get them back to Albuquerque so it's more of a filler chapter. The gang will be back in the next chapter I think. Lol. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Gabriella woke up the next morning in Troy's arms; she smiled as she turned to see him lying next to her naked. She moved her head to lie on his bare chest waking him up in the process.

"Good morning." Troy said kissing her.

"Good morning." Gabriella smiled as she leaned against him.

"Tired?" Troy asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. You try being 3 months pregnant and not getting tired. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby and it's already been 3 months." Gabriella nodded as her cell went. she leaned and picked it up and handed it to Troy because she couldn't be bothered to talk to her.

"Hello?" Troy answered as Gabriella leaned on Troy's chest once again.

"Troy?" Troy laughed when he heard his mom's voice. "Why do you have Gabriella's cell?"

"Well maybe I have it because she isn't in the mood to talk to anyone." Troy told his mom while kissing the top of Gabriella's head.

"So I take it you two made up?" leave it to his mom to get straight to the point.

"Yes mom we talked about everything I think we did anyway." Troy looked at Gabriella who had fallen back asleep. "Mom I have to go Gabriella's fallen asleep again and I don't want to wake her up. We'll probably figure out when we're coming down in a bit." Troy said goodbye and hung up while he just watched her sleep.

Later during the day, Troy and Gabriella planned to fly back to Albuquerque that night so they made sure they had all their stuff and headed to the airport. Troy could see that there was still something bothering Gabriella, as she was very quiet.

"Ok will you please tell me what's up? I know there is something so don't say nothing. Is it me?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"It's not really you. I'm still just nervous about being pregnant and still in college." Troy pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's going to be hard but this is you and me we are talking about. We just have to stick together and we will do it and I'm sure if you talk to Chad he would be more than willing to do anything for you." Gabriella laughed softly as Troy smiled.

"Thanks. So who do you think will be on my case first for taking off like I did?" Troy laughed as he thought.

"That might be tough to choose. I would go for Sharpay or Chad. The others probably could understand why you did it more than them two." Gabriella nodded.

"True. You better protect me from Chad because he will be ready to kill me for taking you back." Troy shook his head looking at her playful face.

"I won't let Chad near you but I think you might want to keep my dad away from me because lets say we didn't end on good terms." Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Why?" Troy shrugged.

"He thought I was the biggest idiot for losing you and we argued and I just left. Hey I have something for you." Troy reached inside one of his inside pockets and pulled out a ring box. He gave Gabriella the ring back. "Still ok to marry me or have I lost that much?" Gabriella took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger as Troy kissed her.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered before they boarded their flight..

Gabriella and Troy walked through the airport and Gabriella heard someone yell her name.

"GABS YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR TAKING OFF LIKE THAT!" Chad Shouted as he spotted Gabriella who laughed.

"Stay out of the way I have a plan." She quickly explained what to do and he moved.

"Who were you talking to?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"Oh he just needed help. You want to know where I've been?" Chad nodded. "I've been in New York and I have brought back a surprise for you." Troy saw Gabriella nod to him as he walked over to here and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind as Chad's jaw dropped.

"You two are back together?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before nodding. "Gabs I hope you know what your doing." Chad warned her as she smiled at Troy.

"I don't think you need to worry about me too much. Troy's around if I need anything. Chad after a few minutes started acting like Troy's best friend; all happy and jolly, while Gabriella held Troy's hand bored.

"Gabriella sweetie!" Lisa greeted her as she opened the door. Gabriella was immediately engulfed in a huge bear hug as Troy stood back grinning.

"Mom you might want to let Gabriella go before you squash the baby." Lisa quickly let go as she ushered them into the house.

"Oh let me look at the two of you. You both look really happy and this baby is going to be happy I know that for certain." Troy rolled his eyes as his mom went on.

"Mom we're going to bed. Night." Troy pulled Gabriella up the stairs before his mom got chance to respond.

"Thank you for saving me." Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"It was nothing. Now you know why I say we don't go home every time we have a break because she will be all over us." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "I wonder if my dad's asleep that's why he wasn't down stairs." Troy thought.

"I'm sure he will be fine Troy. Let's get some sleep then we can hang out with your dad and then tell the gang. The two were fast asleep in each other's arms when Lisa checked on the couple.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey please leave a review and let me know what kind of things you want to see in future chapters. Thanks!**


	37. Troy and Jack

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I tried to get a bit of each couple in this chapter . Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Troy woke up early the next morning and went downstairs so he didn't wake Gabriella. Troy walked into the kitchen to see his dad sitting outside just sitting there looking at the basketball court looking a lot weaker and frailer.

"Hey dad how you doing?" Troy asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Hey Troy. What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked.

"Couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Gabi so I came down. Are you ok?" Troy noticed his dad's rather pale complexion.

"Yeah its just all the chemo and treatment make you feel so sick. I hate not being able to play you know." He said nodding his head over to the basketball court.

"I know. But hey just think when you get better you will be able to teach your grandchild to play. Don't worry about Gabriella protesting about either because I'll talk to her and make her see every Bolton has to know how to play ball." Jack smiled at Troy's positive attitude.

"You might be the one that has to do that. Troy you and I both know that I'm getting weaker each day." Troy looked away from his dad.

"You can't think like that dad. I need you. Mom needs you. Gabriella needs you more than me because she has no parents anymore and our child needs you. Heck even Chad needs you. Just think without you there every now and again Chad will lose the plot completely even though I'm pretty sure he already has." Jack laughed. "Dad you have to stay positive." Jack nodded.

"I know. Its just so hard." Troy looked at his dad sympathetically. "I think that you guys are the only things that are keeping me going. I keep telling myself I have to get better so I can be here to see my first grandchild. But I don't know if I have the strength to keep fighting. I'm going for a walk. Can you tell your mom when she gets up?" Troy nodded as his dad left.

"It's going to be ok I promise." Gabriella said sitting on the step next to him and resting her head on him.

"I know. Hey have you told the gang we'll see them later this morning to arrange something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. They're all coming over at 11am." Gabriella told him.

"Thank you." Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"Why?" Troy smiled.

"You are always there whenever I need someone to talk to." Gabriella smiled as she kissed him as they both pulled apart and rested their hands on Gabriella's small bump.

11am

All the gang was sitting around the back yard discussing what they should do.

"I know." Sharpay shouted as everyone looked at her. "We should go see Ms Darbus." All the boys looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I finally got out of seeing her when we graduated so why would I want to go see her now?" Chad asked.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Gabriella spoke up. She never told anyone she went to see her just before she found out she was pregnant.

"Well unless you guys can come up with a better idea we can go tell Ms Darbus what Jason and Troy have done to me and Gabi." Kelsi said while everyone laughed apart from Jason.

"Dude I can just see it now. 'Detention both of you for getting your girls pregnant'." Chad joked as everyone laughed at his impressive Ms Darbus impersonation.

"Ok I'm worried. I'm engaged who can sound scarily like Ms Darbus." Taylor said as Chad pouted.

"But you know you love little Chaddy Waddy." Chad said in a baby tone pinching his cheeks. Everyone looked at Chad.

"I feel sorry for you Taylor. You're engaged to a 3 year old." Annabelle laughed at Chad's pout.

"Well at least I'm engaged. Zeke you and Ryan need to get on the ball and propose already. Everyone else is or for some are married and pregnant." Taylor told them as Sharpay and Annabelle looked at each other excitedly.

"When you do can we choose out own rings?" Troy looked at Sharpay weirdly.

"Why would you want to choose your own ring? I thought it was meant to be a surprise when you see the ring." Troy asked as Gabriella rested her head on his chest.

"Well if we have to wear it we might as well choose one we like." Annabelle answered.

"Don't even try and argue Troy." Ryan told him as he settled down in his chair.

"Are we going to go or not?" Sharpay shouted as everyone stood up.

"You ok?" Troy asked Gabriella who just nodded. They all decided to walk since the weather was still warm enough. They all walked in couples.

Chad and Taylor

"Tay can I ask you something?" Chad asked.

"Sure what?" Taylor looked at him confused. He seemed worried to her.

"Do I embarrass you?" Taylor smiled.

"Chad yeah I'll admit sometimes you can be embarrassing but that's who you are and that's how you have always been. I wouldn't want you to not be you. I love the fact you can make me laugh and I love you. Chad I really don't care how much you embarrass me just so long as it won't damage my future." Chad gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll try not to embarrass you too much when it comes to our wedding." Taylor laughed. She knew Chad was the only one for her.

Sharpay and Zeke

Zeke was deep in thought as he wondered about what Taylor had said earlier about them proposing.

"Zeke I'm sorry if what I was doing before was mean." Zeke was confused. "I don't care what ring I have when you propose because I will love it because you chose it for me and no one else. I guess sometime the selfish ice princess in me comes out and I forget how to control it." Zeke smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I promise one of the days I will ask you to marry me but not yet. I want to surprise you." Sharpay clapped her hands and laughed.

"And when you ask I will say yes. Hey do you think Gabi's ok? I mean she's been awfully quiet today." Sharpay asked Zeke.

"You'll find she's probably just tired. I mean she is carrying an extra person inside her know like Kelsi. They are bound to have days where they seem down." Zeke reassured her.

"I hope your right. I'm glad Troy and Gabriella are giving things another go." Zeke nodded as they carried on walking.

Jason and Kelsi

"When do you think we should tell them we know what we're having?" Kelsi asked as she held her hand over her stomach.

"I think we should wait until we've told our families before we tell them. How about just before we go back to UCLA." Jason compromised.

"That sounds good. I can't believe that in a few months we will have out own baby." Kelsi looked at Jason excitedly.

"You really love being pregnant don't you?" Kelsi nodded.

"What's not to love? I mean I'm carrying out child that we love and I get to feel it grow inside of me." Jason smiled.

"Well I'm glad you aren't going to kill me." Kelsi raised her eyebrows.

"Who said I won't kill you. I might be fine now but when it comes to the birth don't be so certain you will be alive." Kelsi threatened as Jason laughed.

"I'll look forward to see you try and do so while having the baby." Kelsi slapped his stomach as he laughed,

Ryan and Annabelle

"Hey Ryan do you think Gabriella is ok with me? I mean I asked her if she was ok and she just ignored me. Do you think they've had another fight and what happened in High School got brought up?" Ryan looked back at Gabriella and Troy who were walking close together.

"I don't think its that because they look to close and normally when they fight they walk away from each other." Ryan explained.

"Well there is something up with Gabi then because she has been too quiet." Annabelle stated.

"Try talking to her again later when she's on her own or something. Just don't push it if she doesn't talk." Ryan told her as they looked ahead to see Chad goofing around.

Troy and Gabriella

Troy was trying to figure out what was wrong with Gabriella because she wasn't talking.

"Gabriella tell me what's wrong please. You're worrying me." Gabriella looked at him and shook her head. "Ok if you don't then I'm going home right this second and I will leave you stuck with all the others." Troy warned as Gabriella's eyes watered.

"Troy I got a phone call last night." Gabriella started. "It was the hospital. When they saw us the other day at the appointment they noticed something. Troy I'm having twins." Gabriella nervously said unsure of how Troy would react.

**

* * *

A/N: How will Troy react? Please review. Thanks!**


	38. Chad Shut up

**College Struggles: ****Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I think the next chapter will just be the other couples because this story is more based on Troyella and I haven't been able to fit the others in much.. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 38

"What?" Troy asked in shock.

"I'm having twins." Gabriella repeated.

"How?" Gabriella raised her eyes at him. "Sorry I didn't mean that. I can't believe we're having twins." Troy exclaimed as Gabriella looked at him. "You do know I've just given Chad a second reason to kill me now." Gabriella laughed.

"You happy about this?" Gabriella asked

"Gabi of course I'm happy you are carrying my children and I love you so much." Gabriella smiled as she felt relief go through her the fact Troy wasn't mad.

"Don't worry about Chad killing you because I think he's more scared of Taylor and if I tell her to tell Chad not to kill you then she will but what do you say we play with their minds a bit first before we tell them." Gabriella asked as an evil smile came over her face.

"I think I like that idea Miss Montez. Hey Gabi I have a question first though. Are we going to give these two your last name or mine or both?" Gabriella thought for a minute.

"Definitely Bolton. I'm not having both and I soon won't be Montez when we finally sort out our wedding so they should have their daddies name." Troy kissed her as they saw how far behind the others they were.

"We should probably catch up with them." Gabriella nodded as they quickened their pace.

Sharpay walked up the drive first leading to a rather big house. Gabriella knew the house well since it wasn't that long since she had been.

"What's up with that smile Gabs?" Zeke asked as everyone looked at Gabriella who just shrugged as the door opened.

"Mr Danforth turn around this instant." Chad's head shot up as he turned while the gang laughed.

"Your still scared of her." Ryan said as Chad punched his arm.

"Miss Montez what are you doing here again so soon. And I see you brought me others." Gabriella smiled as everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What does she mean Gabs here again so soon?" Sharpay asked.

"I never told you guys but just before I found out I was pregnant and Troy and I had that argument I came to see Ms Darbus." Troy looked at her.

"You came to see Ms Darbus? Why?" Taylor slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

"She's right in front of her you idiot. Don't sound so horrified she didn't come to you cheater." Taylor rolled her eyes at Troy's forgetfulness.

"Mr Bolton I'm glad you are still the same. Anyway are you all going to stay outside or are you coming in." Everyone walked on as Ms Darbus held Gabriella back.

"I take it you and Mr Bolton sorted things out?" Gabriella nodded.

"Things are actually better than alright now. We're engaged and I'm pregnant." Ms Darbus smiled at Gabriella.

"Well I'm glad you deserve to be happy. How about we go join them and see what they are doing?" Gabriella followed MS Darbus into the living where Sharpay, who was always round Ms Darbus' in high school, had led them.

"-Chad don't be so stupid. Ms Darbus isn't a witch that will cast a spell on you." Kelsi said in an amused voice.

"Mr Danforth you really think I'm a witch?" Gabriella laughed as Ms Darbus watched Chad look at her in horror.

"No. I mean yeah I … I mean… Why did we come here again?" Chad asked Sharpay who smiled.

"Chad just shut up!" Troy shouted as Chad panicked.

"Thank you Mr Bolton. Gabriella you should be sitting." Gabriella smiled as the others looked at her.

"Actually Kelsi should be too Ms Darbus." Ms Darbus looked at Kelsi in surprise.

"Ok will everyone sit down and start filling me in. Oh and Gabriella remember what I said and this applies to all of you. No more Ms Darbus because it makes me feel old so its Angela." All the others apart from Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi were all trying to get used this side of Ms Darbus. They all spent the day filling her in on everything that happened. When she heard Troy cheated on Gabriella she had a huge go at him. Gabriella had turned to her several times after her mom died whenever she felt she couldn't talk to anyone else so she became like a daughter to her.

"Well it sounds like you are all having a lot of fun." Ms Darbus stated as Troy's phone rang.

"Hello?…what?…we'll be right there." Troy hung up. "Gabi we have to go now. Sorry guys." Gabriella stood up alarmed as Troy dragged her out.

"Troy slow down. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked pulling Troy to a stop.

"Gabi my dad's been rushed back to hospital. They don't know if he will be ok." Gabriella pulled Troy into a hug letting him cry.

"I'm sorry. We have to go." Gabriella nodded as she picked up Troy's hand and pulled him quickly toward his house so they could get his car.

Troy and Gabriella ran into the hospital looking for Lisa or someone.

"Where's Jack Bolton?" Troy frantically asked.

"The doctors are with him at the minute just take a seat and someone will be with you soon." Gabriella pulled Troy to the waiting room.

"Troy?" Gabriella and Troy turned to see Lisa's parents, Troy's grandparents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked standing up to give them a hug while Gabriella smiled.

"We heard your dad wasn't well so we came down to see if we could do anything." Troy sat back down while Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder while his grandparents smiled at the young couple.

"How are you guys going?" Marissa (Troy's grandmother) asked.

"We're ok. Actually we're better than ok. Gabriella you want to tell them?" Gabriella shook her head. "Fine I'll do it. Gabriella is pregnant." Marissa and James (Troy's grandfather) looked at the two surprised.

"Gabriella's pregnant?" Troy nodded as Gabriella just sat there half asleep.

"Aww guys congratulations." They each hugged the couple and just talked about the 'baby' until Lisa came out.

"Mom what's going on?" Troy asked jumping up quickly.

"Your dad's stable but he really isn't well. You can go in and see him if you want." Troy nodded as Gabriella followed Troy down the hallway.

"Dad?" Troy said quietly as he opened the door.

"Hey Troy, Gabi." Gabriella smiled as the tears rushed to her eyes seeing how weak Jack looked.

"How you doing dad?" Gabriella sat in the chair next to the bed on Troy's lap holding Jack's hand.

"I'm ok what about you two?" it was obvious he was in pain and was trying to hide it, Lisa came back in the room and sat in the chair next to Troy and Gabriella.

"Dad tell the truth." Troy warned his dad.

"Troy I don't want you to worry I'm fine. How you doing Gabi?" Gabriella smiled and nodded for Troy to tell them.

Actually while we have you both together we have something to tell you." Jack and Lisa eyed the two.

"What did you do Troy?" Gabriella laughed.

"I didn't do anything. Actually I have made Gabriella probably hate me twice." Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy just get on with it." Troy kissed her.

"Mom dad you won't be getting a grandchild," they looked confused, "You will be getting grandchildren. Gabriella is having twins."

"OMG! Guys that's amazing." Lisa exclaimed as she hugged the two.

"That's great guys, I need you two to do something for me then, I don't want either of you here at the hospital. We don't want either of you to get ill and out these babies lives at risk. Promise me you won't come up." Gabriella and Troy sighed.

"Fine. The two agreed. They stayed a little longer to make sure Jack was ok before going home.

**

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit of a boring chapter I thought. Please review. Thanks!**


	39. Revealing the news

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't well. Anyway this chapter is just about all the other couples and there will be no Troyella but please still read. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 39

Taylor and Chad

Chad was round the McKessie's house with Taylor. They had spent the day with their two families together hanging out.

"Just think in a few months we're going to have four best friends with two babies." Taylor said as she and Chad lay on her old bed.

"I know. I feel sorry for you girls who have to live with it when the babies are born." Chad was holding Taylor by the waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"It doesn't really bother me or Sharpay because we want to help out. Troy actually said it would probably easier for him and Gabs to move into the boys apartment until they can save enough for their own place so that the baby can have either Ryan or Jason's old rooms." Chad nodded.

"You know I just can't see the two of them with kids. I remember when it was just Troy, me, Zeke and Jason. We always did everything together, even for the past few years its just been the four of us together and now its all changing." Taylor turned to look at Chad.

"Are you worried about us all falling apart? Because if you are nothing will break us all apart in fact these babies will bring us all together. Did you know Gabi isn't going to have to work once she has the babies because she's found out that in her mom's will she has been left quite a big sum of money that her dad wanted her to have for her 20th birthday." Chad was stroking Taylor's hair.

"Really? That's great for Gabi I guess because at least she will only have to juggle her classes with the baby and not having to work as well. Hey you know what we should do." Chad started.

"What should we do?" Taylor asked as Chad continued.

"None of us all have class at the same time right?" Taylor nodded. "Well we should get everyone together and make a rota for if someone is free they can baby-sit if someone has to be in class so that Gabi and Kelsi don't have to worry about finding someone to look after the babies." Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Chad grinned.

"No I don't think you have Miss Mckessie." Chad replied cheekily.

"Well Chad Danforth I, Taylor Mckessie love you." Taylor smiled as the two kissed.

Sharpay and Zeke

Sharpay and Zeke were spending the day shopping. Again. Sharpay had been dragging Zeke in and out of shops.

"Sharpay have you nearly finished?" Sharpay shook her head.

"I've finished looking for me but now I have to start looking for Gabriella and Kelsi and their baby's." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Sharpay I'm sure you would have more fun doing that with the other girls so you can get their opinions." Sharpay smiled.

"Good advice Mr Baylor. We can go now then." Zeke smiled as he picked up Sharpay's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sharpay let put a sigh.

"You ok Shar?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired. Hey Zeke have you spoke to Troy about Coach?" everyone still called Jack coach even though he had always told them to call him Jack but they never did because coach just came more natural.

"No why?" Sharpay shrugged.

"I'm worried about Gabi and the baby because if Gabriella worries to much she will stress herself out and make herself ill. Trust me Zeke if she loses anyone else close to her she will die I know it. She's so scared." Zeke pulled Sharpay closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sure Troy is taking good care of her and I don't think Coach or Mrs Bolton would let anything happen to Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Zeke so don't you think its weird that both Gabi and Kelsi are pregnant. I guess Gabi getting pregnant doesn't surprise me but I always thought Kelsi would be the last one out of us all to get pregnant." Zeke nodded.

"Yeah me too. I reckon it will be you and me in a few years time next or Chad and Taylor. I think Ryan and Annabelle will wait a while before they have kids and settle down." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah probably. I can't wait till we graduate and start our life together." Sharpay up and kissed Zeke. Just then Sharpay's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Sorry it's Ryan." Zeke smiled as she answered.

"Hey Ry, what's up?…What?!…OMG! How you doing?…Well if you need to talk you know where I am…Bye." Sharpay closed her phone.

"What's up?" Zeke asked.

"Ryan and Annabelle have split up because they felt they were better of as best friends so it won't affect them living together." Sharpay explained.

"Well as long as Ryan knows we're all here for him if he wants then you have to support him and leave him alone." Zeke told Sharpay as they left.

Jason and Kelsi

Jason and Kelsi were back at Kelsi's parents house where all their family was gathered. They hadn't told anyone apart from the gang about the baby. The people there would be their parents and siblings.

"Jason what if they hate us?" Kelsi asked. She had been calm earlier but now she was worrying like mad about how their families would react to the news.

"Kelsi they won't hate us I promise. They will probably be shocked like when we got married but they will be happy and supportive." Jason reassured her kissing the top of her head and then bending down and kissing her tummy.

"I love you Mr Cross." Jason smiled as he stood back up.

"And I love you too Mrs Cross." Kelsi gave Jason a quick kiss before they went downstairs to announce the news to their families.

"Hey mom, dad." Kelsi said as she hugged her parents. Jason was doing the same to his.

"So what is the big news you need to tell us?" Kelsi's mom asked getting straight to the question on everyone's mind.

"Jason you tell them." Kelsi said grabbing his hand.

"Ok you might want to sit down for this. Everyone sat down apart from Jason and Kelsi. "Ok parents we have some news. You know we got married in the summer." They all nodded. "Well not long after we found out that Kelsi's pregnant." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I told you they would hate us." Kelsi pulled her hand from Jason's and ran upstairs crying.

"I'm going to go check on her." Before Jason could move Kelsi's dad stopped him.

"How come you didn't tell us soon?" Jason shrugged.

"I guess we thought you would all be too mad with us for getting into this mess." Jason explained.

"We would have supported the two of you. And we still will so the two of you better not try and complain." Jason nodded.

"Thank you. I better go check Kelsi now." Jason ran upstairs and opened Kelsi's door to see her lying on the bed crying.

"Jason leave me alone." Kelsi's muffled voice said.

"Kels they aren't mad they were just surprised and wished we'd have told them earlier but have promised to be here for us."

Jason sat on the bed and hugged Kelsi who fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

A/N: Back to Troyella next chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	40. Troyella moments

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter even though I only got 9. This chapter is just Troyella fluff. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 40 

Troy and Gabriella were lying on the couch watching a movie where they had spent most of the day so far. The two had decided to spend the day alone. Lisa had gone to visit Jack for the day and Troy's grandparents had gone shopping as tomorrow was thanksgiving and they had planned nothing because Troy and Gabriella were happy enough to be on their own and Lisa would be up the hospital again with Jack.

"Troy do you think your dad will be ok?" Gabriella asked as she turned to look at him. Her bump was a little more obvious when she just wore a tank top and shorts like she was doing today. She was now 3 months gone and obviously since they were expecting twins her bump was a little bigger than Kelsi's who was 4 months gone.

"I'm sure he will be. He has always told me no matter what never give up a fight unless it's against you or my mom." Gabriella smiled.

"Well I'm glad you don't have to worry about giving up a fight to me. So what shall we do know since the movies finished and I can't stay here and watch another movie? No way." Troy laughed as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"How about you and me just talk? We never seem to talk about stuff anymore and especially since you found out you were pregnant." Gabriella nodded. "Where are you going?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked towards the kitchen.

"In case you've forgot I'm eating not only for one but three now and I'm hungry." Troy shook his head as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You do know you should be taking it easy. I'm here to get you stuff." Troy told her as she looked at him.

"And if that's how you want it to be the rest of this pregnancy then you can forget it because I don't cope well just sitting around." Gabriella told Troy who held his hands up.

"Fine but don't say I didn't offer. Hey did you know that Ryan and Annabelle have called it quits on their relationship." Gabriella shoo her head. "Yeah Chad called me up before and told me Ryan had told Sharpay. Apparently they think they are better of as just best friends and are still going to live together when we get back to California." Gabriella smiled as she grabbed her snack and walked back in the living room.

"You want to know what's scary?" Gabriella asked.

"What's that?" Gabriella leaned back against Troy.

"How this time next year we will have twins and will soon be getting ready for our first Christmas as a family." Troy smiled.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Gabriella nodded. "Hey just think we've had quite a few good times on our own together and soon we will be creating more memories but this time with our children. And then before we know it we will be meeting their sweethearts." Gabriella looked up at Troy smiling.

"What things are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked.

"The first time we got our parents together. Now that was a terrifying experience before hand wasn't it?" Gabriella laughed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Troy are you ok?" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Troy at the lunch table. Tonight they had arranged to go out for a meal so that their parents could meet._

"_Gabi what if my dad starts acting like an idiot or what if our parents hate each other?" Troy said quickly._

"_I don't know but I do know that no matter what our parents think we will be together." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella._

"_Break it up you two." The two turned to the side and saw Coach Bolton looking at them._

"_Sorry dad." He just shook his head and walked off._

_Later that night, Troy and Gabriella arrived at the restaurant with their parents nervously hoping nothing would go wrong._

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella said giving him a hug. They'd agreed no kissing in front of their parents for tonight. The parents introduced themselves before Jack looked at the two._

"_What no greeting like at lunch?" Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest as they both blushed._

"_What are you talking about Jack?" Lisa asked as Jack smiled at the mothers._

"_Let's just say last time I saw the two of them together at lunch their greeting was a bit more than a hug." Maria and Lisa grinned at their children._

"_Come on lets go." Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah your dad never let us live that down." the two laughed as Troy walked over to the shelf and brought a photo album out.

"My parents made this. It's full of pictures of just the two of us and there are a few of when the whole gang was over here when we had pool parties." Gabriella smiled as she opened the album.

"That day was fun." Gabriella said pointing to a picture of the whole gang lying on the chairs in couples soaked.

_**Flashback**_

"_What time is everyone coming over later?" Gabriella asked Troy as they ate breakfast. Gabriella had stayed over last night since her mom was out of town and Troy offered. Neither of his parents minded because they trusted the two of them with their word. (Or so they thought ;))_

"_Um I think Chad said he and Taylor would be over about 1pm." Troy told her as she smiled._

"_Good so are you parents home or have they both left for the day?" Troy looked at her weirdly._

"_They've already gone why?" Troy looked up to see Gabriella smiling at him and standing up._

"_Because I might need some help choosing what Bikini to wear." She whispered in his ear before running of upstairs and Troy soon following._

_After a few hours of messing around in the pool everyone was getting out._

"_You know today has been so fun." Sharpay said as everyone agreed. They had all got their towels wrapped around them because the sun had started setting creating a cool feeling._

"_I think this has got to be the most fun we've ever had." Kelsi said._

"_Yeah I agree. How about we stay out here a little longer before going in and changing?" Troy suggested as they all nodded. The boys all choose their chairs to lie on and the girls sat down next to them as they all cuddled up together._

_**End Flashback**_

"Everything will be so different soon." Troy said as he hugged Gabriella closer to him, placing his hands on her stomach.

"But you know what?" Gabriella started.

"What?" Troy asked.

"We're going to be fine as long as we are in this together." Troy smiled and kissed her as they moved back on the couch, the photo album falling to the floor.

"Troy?" the two looked back to see Lisa standing by the front door with a smile on her face.

**

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen next? Please review. Thanks! **


	41. Sharing the news

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. The next chapter I will be jumping forward to just before the birth and maybe do a brief flashback to look at some of the months I skip. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 41

"Troy?" Lisa started as Troy and Gabriella looked at her baffled by the look on her face.

"Mom what's going on? You look like you need to say something. Is it about Dad? Has something happened?" Troy rambled on but was cut off by Gabriella kissing him.

"Thanks Gabi. Troy don't panic. Yes this is about your dad but its good news." Lisa went and sat on the chair opposite Troy and Gabriella. "They think from the latest tests that they've done that your dad is finally getting better. They think if he stays the way he is then the cancer could be gone by the New Year. He will be home tomorrow" Troy just sat there in shock.

"Troy?" Gabriella gently said as she slid her hand into his.

"You serious?" Troy asked his mom.

"More than ever." Troy smiled as he dropped Gabriella's hand and hugged his mom. "OK Troy let go and stop strangling me." Gabriella smiled as Troy let his mom go smiling sheepishly at her.

"I have to go call Chad." Troy announced as he ran upstairs.

"That's great." Gabriella told Lisa who moved next to Gabriella.

"Don't worry Troy's just excited that hopefully his dad will be finally starting to recover. He hasn't forgot you. And trust me, Jack and I won't let him do so because Jack forgot me when I needed him most and was more concerned about his friends." Lisa hugged Gabriella as Troy came back downstairs. "You spoke to Chad already?" Lisa asked him.

"Nope but I did forget to do something." He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Gabriella. "Sorry I ran off before I got chance to do that." Gabriella smiled as Troy walked out the back.

"Ok chances of him forgetting you like Jack I would say are slimmer odds." Gabriella laughed as she went to find Troy.

With Troy

Troy called Chad and waited for an answer.

"Dude you better have a good reason for interrupting me and Tay." Chad answered as Troy shook his head.

"Don't worry this is definitely worth the interruption. Chad they think my dad's finally getting better." There was a long silence. "Chad?"

"Dude are you serious?" Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella wrap her arms around him from behind.

"I'm deadly serious." Gabriella kissed his neck while Troy smiled.

"Congrats man. Just think he will soon be back to his old self telling you and Gabs to stop making out and making sure you two are not up to no good." Troy laughed.

"Nah I think he will be too busy looking after his grandchildren to bother with me and Gabi." Troy realized what he said as Gabriella smacked him.

"Wait did you say grandchildren?" Chad asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Chad put me on loud speaker so Taylor can hear and I'll do the same with Gabi." They waited a few seconds.

"Ok we're good this side." Chad told them.

"Hey Chad, hey Tay." Gabriella said as she hugged Troy.

"So are you guys going to explain what Troy meant when he said grandchildren?" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded to Troy.

"Guys me and Gabi, we're having twins." It sounded to Troy and Gabriella as though they had dropped the phone but could hear Taylor screaming.

"Dude you are in so much trouble for making Gabs get pregnant with twins." Chad joked as Gabriella laughed.

"Chad leave him alone. So you guys going to say anything else?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Gabriella don't sound so worried this is amazing. We're going to have two mini Troy and Gabriella's now instead of one. Congratulations you two." Taylor spoke up.

"Thanks Taylor. Hey why don't you come round here and we'll get the others round too so I can tell them about my dad and we can announce about the twins as well." Troy suggested as they all agreed and made plans.

Later that evening the whole gang was sitting around the Bolton's living room. No one apart from Chad and Taylor knew what the real reason Troy and Gabriella asked them all round was for.

"Right everyone shut up." Troy said as Gabriella smacked him for being so rude and blunt.

"Thanks for that Troy." Sharpay sarcastically said as Troy smiled at her.

"So you probably all think I've lost the plot." Everyone laughed and nodded.

"You lost the plot years ago Troy." Jason shouted as Troy stared at him.

"Don't worry baby I still love you no matter what." Gabriella told him kissing him.

"Eww Gabs stop." Zeke yelled as the boys all let out 'ewws' and the girls 'awws'.

"Leave us alone we're allowed to be like this. Anyway moving on we have two lots of news we thought we should share with you guys. Firstly it looks like my dad is finally getting better." They all gave Troy their congratulations. "Gabi you want to tell them the second piece of news?" Gabriella smiled.

"Me and Troy are having twins." Everyone's jaw dropped apart from Chad and Taylor's.

"Twins?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded. "OMG! That is so cool. You have to let me be godmother to one of them. Yep I insist you make me godmother to one of them." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other as Sharpay got excited.

"Someone shut her up." Jason stated as Zeke pulled her down and into a kiss, which she willingly returned. "I said shut her up not MAKE OUT!" Jason shouted as they stopped and turned back to the group.

"Thanks Zeke. Are you guys mad?" Troy asked as they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we think you were crazy?" Ryan asked as Troy shrugged.

"I guess just the fact we are young, not married and are going to have to deal with twins." Gabriella answered.

"But you won't be not married for too much longer." Annabelle reminded her.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella said later that night when they were both lying in bed.

"What's up?" Troy asked as he re-wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think we will be ok?" Gabriella asked in a scared voice.

"Gabriella where's this coming from? Of course we will be ok because we have each other and we have all our friends and family." Troy told her as he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Not my family." It then hit Troy that she was obviously missing her parents. "Troy I never got to see my mom or dad's reaction when I told them I was pregnant. I'll never be able to see them interact with our children and you have no idea how that feels." Troy turned on his side fully and wrapped his arms around Gabriella as she cried into his chest. Troy looked up as he heard his bedroom door squeak open.

"Gabriella sweetie are you ok?" Lisa asked as Troy shook his head at his mom.

'She's missing her parents'. Troy mouthed to his mom who nodded.

"Gabi I promise no matter what me and Jack will be here for the two of you I promise. I know it's not the same as having your own mom here but trust me she is here. In spirit watching down on you. She's making sure you and these babies stay healthy. She wouldn't want you to be upset like this sweetheart." Lisa told her rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella mumbled as Troy held her tighter.

"You have nothing to apologize for ok? We don't want you to have to hide these feelings Gabi." Troy told her as she nodded. Lisa left the two as Troy held her while she fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: right I am going to use superamali's idea and name the twins after Gabriella's parents. I have the middle names already, which will be Fabio for the boy and Maria for the girl, but I need first names so please suggest some. Please review. Thanks!**


	42. Oh no!

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for all the name suggestions and you will find out what names I gave them in the next chapter. This chapter will be jumping forward to just before the birth. This chapter is more Jelsi than anything else but there is a cliffhanger at the end. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 42

Gabriella was lying in Troy's room resting. She was now 9 months pregnant and was due any day. Kelsi and Jason had a baby boy 2 months ago and named him Michael Brandon Cross. Being pregnant with twins meant Gabriella was even more tired a hardly felt like moving. They were all now back in Albuquerque since college was over.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella looked over to the door to see Kelsi and Michael standing there.

"Hey come in." Gabriella repositioned herself a little bit to sit up.

"We thought we would come see how you're feeling?" Kelsi sat on the bed next to Gabriella.

"I'm ok. Bored and ready to have these two." Kelsi smiled at Gabriella.

"Trust me the wait is worth it. I know I wouldn't change anything." Gabriella smiled as Kelsi kissed his head softly.

"I can't believe how much he has grown in 2 months." Gabriella told Kelsi who nodded.

"I know. It seems like yesterday I was having him."

_**Flashback**_

_The whole gang was around Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason's apartment._

"_Right so what should we do?" Ryan asked._

"_Something not too stressful because we have two very pregnant women here." Taylor stated as Gabriella and Kelsi threw pillows at her that Taylor threw back at them._

"_Ok since throwing pillows is counted as stressful STOP!" Sharpay yelled before they could throw another one._

"_Spoil sport." Gabriella said sticking her tongue out at her._

"_Ow!" everyone looked at Kelsi worriedly._

"_Kelsi you ok?" Gabriella asked as she felt the babies kick._

"_Yeah it just one of those fake contractions." She told them all once it had passed._

"_And how do we know it was a fake one?" Sharpay asked panicking and excitedly at the same time._

"_Because my water hasn't" before Kelsi could finish she felt something run down her leg "broke." Everyone was still looking at her. "Ok start panicking now because this baby is coming." Sharpay ran over to Kelsi and hugged her._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kelsi pushed Sharpay away._

"_Sharpay having a baby here." Kelsi pointed out the obvious while the others got all Kelsi's stuff and Chad and Troy helped Gabriella get up._

_Not long after they were all at the hospital waiting for news. Two hours later and they were still waiting._

"_How long does it take to have a baby? I mean hello just pop the kid out and get it over with." Chad said as he sat there bored. Gabriella shot Taylor a look._

"_Chad shut up!" she hit him over the head while Gabriella smiled at her. "Oh and by the way just so everyone else knows when we have kids Chad isn't coming in with me because he will be too annoying." The others laughed as Chad shook his head._

"_Don't think so. I'm going to be there every step of the way and I'm going to be there no matter what." The girls awed as the boys looked at Chad._

"_I don't think Chad has ever said anything so sweet. Oh and Chad if you think this is long wait till Gabi goes into labour she has to get two kids out." Sharpay reminded him._

"_Do you think you can do it quicker than Kelsi?" Gabriella glared at him as he moved to the other side of her. "Sorry. Baby Bolton's do you think you can do it quick and painless when it's your turn because your favourite uncle Chad doesn't like to wait." Chad said talking to Gabriella's tummy as he rubbed it._

"_Chad you aren't coming with us when I give birth if you're going to be annoying. Actually you can because I'm going to need someone to kill Troy for me for getting me pregnant." Chad smiled._

"_Hey! I don't remember you complaining at the time." Gabriella smacked Troy on the arm playfully._

"_Dude that isn't what I want to hear about my lil sis." Gabriella shook her head._

_With Jason and Kelsi_

"_How you doing?" Jason asked once a contraction settled down briefly._

"_I'm ok. I just want this baby out of me." Jason kissed the back of her hand as the doctor walked in._

"_Kelsi you're fully dilated now so we're going to take you to the delivery room. Jason you need to go get scrubbed up." The doctor instructed._

"_I love you Kelsi and I'll see you down there." Jason kissed her before leaving._

_A few minutes later and Kelsi was in the delivery room waiting for Jason to come. He walked in and gave her a reassuring smile._

"_Right Kelsi I want you to push when I say push and Jason you count down from 10." The doctor instructed as they did as they were told. Jason kept whispering comforting words into Kelsi's ear._

"_Ok Kelsi I want you to give me one more big push and we will bring baby Cross into the world. One two three push!" Kelsi pushed as she fell back against the pillows and another cry filled the room. "Congratulations mommy and daddy you have a very healthy baby boy." The nurse put his down on Kelsi's chest as Jason cut the umbilical cord. The two smiled as they looked at their new baby son._

_Back in the waiting room, Gabriella was half asleep leaning on Troy while Chad was asleep on Taylor's lap. Sharpay and Zeke and Ryan and Annabelle who seemed to be getting closer again were hugging each other when the door opened as Jason walked out with a huge smile on his face._

"_Well are you going to tell us or do I have to kill you?" Jason smiled at Sharpay's excitement._

"_We had a healthy baby boy called Michael Brandon Cross." Sharpay instantly hugged Jason as the others stood up. Chad fell off the chair as he woke up._

"_Where am I? What's going on? Where's my teddy?" the others tried to stifle their laughs. Chad was defiantly the funny guy in the group. He was like a peter pan. He never really grew up._

"_Chad, Kelsi had the baby. A boy named Michael Brandon Cross." Annabelle whispered in his ear._

"_Congrats dude." Chad said giving Jason a man hug._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah we haven't let Chad live that day down since it happened. So what are you two up to today? You going to that party at the Evans' later?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Sharpay kind of made me promise so I have to." Gabriella nodded. She knew if Sharpay wanted you to do something she normally could convince you easily. Kelsi and Michael stayed a bit longer with the two just catching up which they hadn't been able to do for a while.

That evening Gabriella was lying downstairs. Troy was getting ready to go to the Evans' party but Gabriella had decided to stay at home.

"Are you sure you will be ok if we go out for a bit? I'm sure Sharpay won't mind if we don't go." Troy asked Gabriella who nodded.

"I'll be fine. I will probably just sleep while your out so go." Gabriella assured him. she had been wanting some quiet time to herself.

"Ok. Well if you need me I have my cell." Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her before leaving with the others.

A few hours later Gabriella woke up feeling a sharp pain shoot through her stomach before feeling something trickle down her legs.

"Oh no!" Gabriella exclaimed.

**

* * *

A/N: What will Gabriella do now? Please review. Thanks!**


	43. Welcome to the world

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and name suggestions. This chapter I tried to make a bit longer and it will mainly be Troyella. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the DVD and the soundtrack oh and the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 43

"Oh no!" Gabriella exclaimed. She grabbed her cell, which was right next to her on the table and dialled Troy's cell. She then heard it ringing behind her. "So much for having your cell with you," Next she called Jack and heard his phone ring behind her too. She tried calling everyone's cell and nobody answered. Just then another stronger contraction hit causing her to grab her stomach with her hand. She dialled Chad's cell again since he had promised he would be there if she needed him but it went straight to his voicemail. "Everyone is so dead when I see them." Gabriella exclaimed as she moaned in pain.

With the others

"Hey why don't we all take a walk up to the top of the park because I'm bored here and since we just ate we won't be hungry for a while." Sharpay suggested as everyone agreed and left the Evans'. None of them grabbed their jackets or bags that had their cells in. The only person with a bag was Kelsi and that was for Michael.

"Do you think I should call and check on Gabi?" Troy asked Chad.

"Troy I would leave her because she is most likely sleeping and you don't want to wake her." Chad told him as they followed the others.

"Guys I will catch up with you all in a bit but I forgot to bring some of the medicine I'm on so I'm going to run home and grab them. Yes Troy I'll check on Gabi too." Troy smiled as Jack left. Not long after the rest of the gang had reached where they were heading and all sat down just talking.

With Gabriella

The contractions were getting stronger and closer together and Gabriella knew she couldn't wait much longer to get in touch with someone so she knew she would have to call an ambulance and do this alone. She was about to call when she heard the front door open.

"Gabriella? OMG Gabriella are you ok?" Jack asked as he bent down in front of her.

"My water broke about an hour ago and I tried calling everyone and waiting for someone but no one was answering." She told him as he nodded.

"Right I'm just going to get my tablets and then I'm taking you to the hospital. Is your bag all set upstairs?" Gabriella nodded as she tried to breathe through the contractions. Jack watched her worried before he ran to get all his stuff.

About 15 minutes later, Jack and Gabriella arrived at the hospital. They had once again been trying to call the others still with no luck.

"Hello my son's fiancée is in labour and I need help now." Jack quickly said as he pushed Gabriella in a wheelchair. A nurse lead them up to a room where they settled Gabriella in and checking her over before leaving.

"Thanks Jack." Gabriella said as she lay down.

"Its ok. I can't believe no one is answering their cells. Do you want me to leave and go get them?" Jack asked as she grabbed his hand without giving him chance to move.

"Don't leave. I've already had to do this on my own for over an hour and I don't want to do it on my own." Jack nodded as he squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry I will get someone to go get Troy and the others. I'll be 2 minutes ok?" Gabriella nodded as Jack left.

With Jack

He tried calling Lisa again as well as the Evans' house. He then called the person he knew could help even though they never use to get on. Ms Darbus.

"Hello?" Jack smiled as he heard the voice.

"Shannon it's Jack. I need you to go to the park at the top and get Troy and everyone because none of them have their cells and Gabriella has gone into labour." Jack explained quickly.

"Don't worry I will find them even if I have to use my dramatic theatre background to make them come. If they aren't there where will they most likely be?" She asked.

"The Evans'. I need to go because Gabriella's on her own. Thank you." Jack hung up and walked back inside.

"Did you get them?" Jack shook his head. "Hey don't worry I did get someone who will find them and make them get here ASAP." Gabriella looked at him confused. "Ms Darbus." Gabriella's mouth formed an 'o' as another contraction hit. "Just breath Gabi. I'm going to get the doctor." Jack left.

With Ms Darbus

She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She lived opposite the park so she knew she would be there in a matter of minutes if they were there. And as expected they were.

"MR BOLTON GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Ms Darbus yelled as everyone turned to her.

"Ms Darbus what are you doing here?" Chad asked as she looked at Troy.

"Trying to find a lazy young man who doesn't have his cell phone along with everyone else and his fiancée is in hospital about to give birth." Troy's eyes widened.

"You mean…" she nodded as Troy darted away before any of the others got a chance to speak.

"Ms Darbus how do you know that Gabriella is in hospital?" Zeke asked.

"Jack called and he said he needed me to get you all up to the hospital soon." Everyone nodded as they started walking back towards the Evans' to get their cars. Taylor and Chad, who had walked to the Evans' went with Ms Darbus so they could get there quicker.

Back at the hospital with Gabriella

"Gabriella you are now fully dilated so we need to take you to the delivery room." Gabriella looked at Jack sadly knowing the chances of Troy being there to see the birth was impossible now since he probably had no idea. Jack squeezed her hand.

"You can do this I know you can." Gabriella smiled.

"Will you come with me? I can't do this on my own and since Troy isn't here I want you to be there." Jack nodded as the doctor led him away to get scrubbed up and took Gabriella down to the delivery room.

Once everything was set up, Jack waked in wearing the overalls and stood next to Gabriella.

"You know your mom and dad would be so proud of you right now just like I am." Gabriella smiled. She knew this would be hard because she always thought it would be Troy and her mom with her when she had her first child and now she neither. The doctor instructed Gabriella and as soon as she finished Gabriella was told to start pushing. "Come on Gabi you can do this." Jack whispered in her ear as she fell back only to hear the door open. Jack looked up as Gabriella caught her breath as Troy came rushing in. his dad laughed when he saw how exhausted Troy looked.

"Sir do you have permission to be in here?" A nurse asked as Gabriella got ready to push.

"He better do because he has already missed half of this." Gabriella gritted her teeth at him as he gave her his award-winning smile. The nurses and doctor smiled as Jack shook his head at the two of them as Troy took hold of her other hand and allowed her to squeeze.

"Gabriella one last big push and we will bring the first baby Bolton into the world." Gabriella pushed with all her strength and felt the child slip from her. "It's a boy!" the doctor announced over the baby boy's cries. Troy kissed Gabriella before he cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"Well done Gabriella." Jack said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead as Troy smiled at her.

"Right Gabriella you need to start pushing again now so we can bring baby Bolton number 2 into the world. I want you to do the same as before. 1 2 3 push." Gabriella pushed again as she gripped Troy's hand again. Minutes later another cry filled the room as Gabriella leaned back. "It's a girl!" Troy once again cut the cord and kissed Gabriella as Jack looked on at the couple proudly. They wrapped the baby girl up and brought the two back over to the new parents. Troy was handed their daughter while Gabriella was handed their son.

"They're precious you two." Jack said stroking his grandson's head softly. "DO I get to know the names you chose now?" he asked as Gabriella looked at Troy who shook his head.

"You'll have to wait like the rest of them dad." Jack grinned proudly at Troy who exchanged his daughter for his son with Gabriella. Gabriella held her for a few minutes before she offered her to Jack to hold since he hadn't had chance to hold either of them yet.

Gabriella was soon moved to her own room where Jack left to get Lisa leaving Troy and Gabriella alone with their children.

"So Troy Bolton what took you so long to arrive and why did you and everyone else not have their cells with them?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy smiled at her sheepishly. "I forgot mine but don't blame me for the others." Troy answered as Gabriella shook her head. Troy sat on the bed next to Gabriella who was holding their daughter in her arms and Troy held their son with one arm around Gabriella as they looked at their children lovingly.

"Aren't you guys the perfect little family." Troy and Gabriella looked up to see Lisa poking her head through the door.

"Hey mom." Troy said as she walked over to them.

"Aww aren't they perfect." Troy handed his father their son as Gabriella handed their daughter to Lisa.

"So you going to tell me their names now or do I have to keep calling them baby?" Jack asked as Gabriella nodded to Troy.

"Ok as you both know Gabriella would have loved for both her parents or at least one of them to be here right now but they can't and we wanted our children to have something to remember them so Gabi you want to tell them." Gabriella smiled as Troy wrapped an arm around her.

"Jack that little boy in your arms is Christian Fabio Bolton and Lisa your holding Alexia Maria Bolton. We'll call them Chris and Lexi for short." Troy kissed the top of her head as his parents smiled.

"They're gorgeous names for these precious gifts." Lisa told them as they all had their attention on the two new additions to the Bolton family. Just one more addition needed to be made and that was for Gabriella to officially become a Bolton.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? The next chapter will be the gang and what was happening while they were waiting and then when they meet the twins. Please review. Thanks!**


	44. Waiting and meeting the new additions

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. This chapter is the gang's waiting for news and meeting the twins. There isn't much Troyella in this chapter but they are in towards the end. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the DVD and the soundtrack oh and the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 44

The whole gang apart from Troy and Gabriella were waiting in a waiting room along with Lisa Bolton and Ms Darbus.

"How do you think she is?" Sharpay asked no one in particular.

"I don't know I just hope she is ok." Kelsi said as she held Michael in her arms. They were all sitting around worried because as soon as they got here Troy took off and the nurses refused to say anything.

"Let's just hope Troy hasn't missed the birth because he won't forgive himself if he did." Zeke spoke up.

"I somehow doubt Mr Bolton would have missed it because if I remember correctly he never missed anything when it was to do with Miss Montez." Ms Darbus told them as the others laughed at the memory. Chad being Chad decided to speak up and say exactly what he is thinking.

"You know if this takes anywhere near as long as what it did with Michael then I'm outta here. I'm sure I could go home, sleep and come back and she still won't have had them from what I know." Taylor slapped the back of Chad's head.

"Yeah and you do and you will be letting Gabi down and me. Chad think of someone other than you." Taylor told him as the others shook their heads at Chad's lack of patience.

"Chad I don't think that this will be anywhere near as long since they told Troy she had already gone into delivery." Lisa explained.

"Already? Why? Shouldn't it take hours for the babies to come because their twins? Do you think something's wrong? If anything happens to Gabi or these babies I will never forgive myself. She will be ok won't she?" Chad asked panicking as Lisa shook her head at him and the others looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa! How do you go from being an… well an idiot to being so caring and worried in the space of a few seconds?" Ryan asked as Chad glared at him.

"Chad I'm sure Gabriella and the babies are fine. Some people don't quite take as long to give birth it all depends. And anyway Gabriella has Troy and Jack with her so she'll be fine so stop worrying." Lisa reassured him.

"This is so annoying. Can't they tell us at least what's happening?" Sharpay stood up and started pacing around. She was anxious to see the babies or at least know they were all ok.

"Sharpay sit back down now. We just have to wait." Kelsi demanded as Sharpay sat back down.

"Why are you so anxious anyway? You weren't like this when we were waiting for Kelsi." Taylor asked.

"Because after everything Gabriella has been through I don't want her to get hurt anymore. I was anxious when Kelsi had Michael but I knew she would be alright and I could still see Gabi. I'm now sat here waiting for news because I don't want Gabi to get hurt." Everyone was a bit taken back by what Sharpay said.

"You really do care about Gabi don't you?" Jason asked as Sharpay nodded.

"We all have our own families. Two set really when we count our other halves families but Gabi only has Troy's family, no offence Lisa, but I know how hard it has been for Gabi without her parents around to support her and I want her to know we are there for her and we won't leave her." Zeke smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay.

"She knows that you are there as are all of us. We won't let Gabi feel alone. I don't think she has that choice anyway with the way Troy fusses over her." Sharpay laughed slightly as Michael started to get a little restless.

"I think someone wants a cuddle from their favourite aunt." Kelsi said as she placed Michael in Sharpay's arms. The little boy instantly fell back asleep being in Sharpay's arms.

"Aww what a sight." Everyone looked up and saw Troy standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Troy Bolton you tell us this instant what's going on!" Sharpay hissed as she stood up with Michael still in her arms.

"The three of them are all fine. Gabi's tired but fine and the other two are perfect." Troy said teasing them a little.

"Troy you tell me this instant what your children are otherwise I will kill you." Chad threatened as Lisa, Ms Darbus and Taylor shook their heads at Chad.

"Mom you have a very healthy Grandson and Granddaughter." Lisa looked at Troy and grinned.

"Aww my baby has a little boy and a little girl." Lisa pulled Troy into a hug as everyone smiled.

"You want to come meet them?" Troy asked seeing the anticipation on his mom's face.

Troy and Lisa walked away and left the others all there. Ms Darbus had also left since it was getting late.

"I can't believe they have a son and a daughter. They are going to be the luckiest kids in the world." Chad said as the others nodded in agreement.

"I bet they look so cute. I can't wait to see them." Sharpay made known as she handed Michael to Jason.

"I bet Gabi is just glad its not two boys because otherwise she would have been completely put numbered." Zeke stated as the others laughed.

"Guys we need to make sure we're there for Gabi and Troy and make sure they get help because we don't want their relationship to disappear because I don't think either of them could handle it and the fact they have kids involved will make it worse if we let them fail." Taylor announced.

"We need to make sure that Zeke you and Chad help out as much as possible when you've got nothing to do since you wanted them to move in with you and not get their own place and me and Taylor help Kelsi with Michael when we can and maybe once a month we give all the parents a night off so they can do their own thing." Sharpay instructed the others.

"You guys we don't…" Taylor cut off Kelsi.

"Kelsi we want to help you too. Yeah having twins will be more work and harder for Troy and Gabs but you having a baby yourself will also be hard and we have to make sure we all share out the baby caring. We want these three kids to all be happy and have fun." Taylor told Kelsi who smiled.

"Well I know if Gabi feels like me she will welcome all the help she can get." Kelsi told the others who laughed.

"So you guys want to come meet the two new additions to the group." Sharpay walked up to Troy and smacked him.

"That is for sneaking up on us twice and this is for getting Gabi pregnant in the first place." Sharpay then hit him again.

"Do you want to meet them or not?" Troy asked Sharpay specifically knowing the others were waiting for Troy to lead them down. Sharpay glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on then." He walked down a corridor and led them to Gabriella's room.

Troy gently knocked on the door and heard a faint come in before he opened it. Sharpay pushed Troy out the way a walked straight in and saw Gabriella holding both babies.

"Can I hold one?" She asked instantly as the others walked in. Gabriella handed her Alexia.

"Do I get to hold one too?" Chad asked as the others shook the head at the pair. Gabriella then handed Chad Christian.

"You are trusting Chad to hold your baby? You must be brave." Jason said as Kelsi smacked his arm carefully since he was still holding Michael.

"Are we going to have to keep calling them baby or do we get to know names?" Ryan asked as Gabriella smiled. Troy sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her as Jack and Lisa sat in the chairs next to the bed.

"That little girl in Sharpay's arms is Alexia Maria Bolton." Gabriella told them as Taylor smiled realizing what they had done even before she knew the other name.

"And Chad who is strangely good with the boy in his arms is Christian Fabio Bolton." Taylor grinned knowing she was right.

"After your parents?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"After my parents." The others then realized.

"They're gorgeous you two." Zeke said as he was handed Alexia from Sharpay.

"Do they have nicknames?" Sharpay asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Gabriella.

"We'll call them Lexi and Chris." Gabriella told her as the babies were passed around. The gang stayed a while longer as they bonded with the two new Bolton's. In the past few months they had 3 new additions to their gang. Michael, Christian and Alexia.

**

* * *

A/N: So how did I do on that chapter? Did I do their reactions just right or would you have liked them to be different? Please review. Thanks!**


	45. Emotional breakdown

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. This chapter seemed to take forever to do because I wanted to get it right. It's kind of sad just to warn you but it is one of the longest i have written, over 2100 words. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 45 

Gabriella and Troy were allowed to take the twins home a few days later and were so far coping well with the twins after two weeks. When they had first gone home Lisa wouldn't let Gabriella do a single thing because she told her she needed to rest which annoyed Troy and Gabriella because Gabriella wanted to help out and after Jack had a word she let Gabriella do what she wanted. It was now 5am and Gabriella was downstairs with Alexia, who had woke up and needed to be fed. Gabriella was sitting downstairs in the kitchen feeding her so she didn't wake any of the others up. She was completely exhausted and emotionally drained from having to keep getting up.

"Tiring isn't it." Gabriella turned carefully while Alexia carried on feeding to see Lisa stood at the door.

"Yeah it is. What are you doing up anyway?" Gabriella asked as Lisa came to sit down.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard her before but I knew you might want to get her started before I came to find you." Gabriella smiled as Alexia stopped feeding. Lisa held out her arms to burp Alexia which Gabriella happily let her do while she strapped herself back up.

"I really wish Troy could wake up to feed them." Gabriella admitted.

"Trust me there was times I wished Jack would too but then when we moved Troy onto a bottle I kind of missed doing so." Gabriella smiled.

"Do you miss Troy now that he isn't here so much?" Lisa nodded as Alexia burped.

"Yeah I do. When he first moved out it was weird not having to yell at him to clean his room or tell him he needs to get a move on because he will miss his dates with you but then again I don't miss his stupidity when he did something to hurt you. Unfortunately I don't think he will ever grow out of that." Gabriella smiled.

"Well hopefully becoming a father will do him some good." Gabriella looked down at a now sleeping Alexia in Lisa's arms.

"I think a little girl is ready for bed while her brother has just woke up." Lisa and Gabriella looked at the door to see Troy standing there holding Christian. "Trade?" Lisa watched as Gabriella took Christian from Troy and then turned to take Alexia from her.

"I'm so glad I never had twins." Lisa commented as Troy shook his head.

"Yeah because I was hard enough work on my own wasn't I?" Lisa looked at her son.

"Hard work? You have no idea. All you would do is want a basketball in your hands to play with. You were never interested in food or anything." Gabriella gave Troy a warning look.

"Don't worry I won't make these kids only want basketball and I will agree to whatever they want to do." Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek as she fed Christian. (Ok I'm going to start putting Chris instead of Christian because its quicker.) "I'll be back in a minute." Troy said as he carried Alexia back to bed.

"How did you get him trained to do that?" Lisa asked amused.

"I didn't. He's just a natural at being a father." Gabriella told her.

"I am aren't I?" Troy cockily said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"How did you get back so quick?" Gabriella asked as he came to sit down next to her while Gabriella burped Chris.

"I'm quick at these father things." Troy received a slap on the head from his mom. "HEY!"

"Don't be so cocky young man. You may be a father but I'm still your mother." Lisa warned as Troy took Chris from her.

"Mom I don't need reminding that you are my mother. I have to listen to you nag on everyday." Lisa went to hit him again but he looked at her then at the baby falling asleep in his arms.

"Just be lucky you are holding him otherwise I wouldn't have stopped." Troy gave her a smile as they continued their banter. Gabriella got up and left them to it. She walked out the front of the house and just sat on the swing outside the door thinking about everything.

"You ok?" Troy asked sitting down next to her. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Chris?" Gabriella inquired.

"Mom took him up when we noticed you had left. Gabi what's up?" Troy asked again knowing something was bothering her.

"I don't mean this in a bad way but I just can't help but think of my mom whenever you and your mom talk and mess around and with the twins as well." Gabriella admitted as Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"Gabs you know its ok to feel like that. It will eventually get easier but your emotional still at the minute after having the twins so its understandable for you to feel like this." Troy told her as he felt the tears from her face on his top. "I'm never going to leave you ok? You will always have me and my family and our friends and most importantly our children." Troy pulled her into him closer and just let her hold onto him.

"Do you hate me?" Troy looked at her confused and shocked.

"Why would I hate you?" Troy asked her.

"Because all I do is take from you." Troy was even more confused than ever.

"Ok I'm seriously confused. What are you on about?" Gabriella moved so that she was sitting up right.

"All I ever do is ask you to do stuff for me. You never ask me to do stuff for you. I have to use your family if I need something and I never give you chance to be on your own. You can't be on your own when we come back because I have nowhere else to go and I hate being so dependent on you. " Troy knew something had obviously happened to make her this upset.

"Gabriella Montez you listen to me. I could never ever hate you. You hear that. NEVER. I love you so much and now you are the mother of my children and I could never want anything else. You are giving me everything I could ever want by marrying me and being with me forever. I don't care if you never feel you give me time to my self because being with you is so much better than being without you. My parents and family don't care if you lean on them. In fact they like it because they feel then that they are being helpful and I like you coming back here with me all the time. That way I don't have to wonder what you are doing or if your ok. Gabi I want you just the way you are and never want you to change." Troy told her as he pulled her into a hug. He knew his mom and dad where behind him just watching the two of them but didn't say anything.

"I hate feeling like this." Gabriella muttered in Troy's chest.

"Feeling like what?" He asked as his parents came and sat opposite them.

"That I'm the loneliest person in the world." He looked at his parents knowing he couldn't handle this situation himself.

"Gabriella you are not the loneliest person in the world. You are someone we love very dearly and we hate seeing you upset. Gabriella if you think you aren't loved, trust me you are and by everyone around you. You have Troy, us, Chad in some weird way, all your friends and their families and your children love you right now whether you like it or not." Jack reassured her as Lisa walked in the house.

"But why do people want to be there for someone like me?" Troy threw his head back as Jack moved next to Gabriella as Lisa came back out.

"Gabriella you can't think like this ok? You are a very special young lady and nobody likes to see you hurting." Jack told her as they sat there in silence, Troy holding her close to him.

"THERE BETTER BE A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I'M UP AT 6AM FOR SOME EMERGENCY!" Chad shouted angrily as he walked up but his anger was immediately replaced with concern when he saw Gabriella. "Gabs what's happened?" Chad asked kneeling in front of her and looking at Troy. Jack and Lisa nodded over to the side and stood up and explained everything to Chad about what happened.

"Mom dad can you go sort them please?" Troy asked his parents as the twins started crying. They nodded and walked in leaving Chad with the couple.

"Gabriella, look at me." Chad softly demanded as she turned slightly to see him kneeling in front of her. "You are the most amazing person in this world and since the day you agreed to go out with this Muppet I call my best friend you have not only made his life better but mine as well and the others. You helped us all get together and you really are special. No matter what has happened to you in your life you have always bounced back even stronger than before. I love you, don't worry dude in a sister way, and so does Taylor and the others and now you have 2 little kids with this doofus unfortunately who will help you through." Gabriella smiled.

"He might be a doofus and a Muppet but he's mine." She said squeezing Troy closer to her.

"See that's the Gabi we love. The one to put me in place. You going to be ok?" Gabriella nodded as she kissed Troy.

"Yeah I think I will. Sorry for this." She apologized as both guys shook their heads.

"Gabi you are allowed to have some kind of breakdown. To be honest I would have expected this sooner. You've got no family and you have literally 2 weeks ago given birth so you need to let everything you had bottled up out so don't be sorry." Troy told her as she smiled.

"I'm still sorry. Thanks for coming over Chad but I think I'm going to go lie down." Troy nodded as she gave him a kiss before walking in while Chad sat next to Troy.

"What happened to being that on?" Chad asked once she had gone.

"I have honestly no idea but whatever it was really brought all her emotions out in one go." Troy told him.

"Well just make sure you keep an eye on her because we don't want her to do anything stupid. I'm going to go so I can go back to bed for a bit. I'll come round later to see how she is." Troy nodded as they both stood up and said goodbye.

Troy walked in and saw his parents playing with the twins.

"I'm going to go see Gabi is ok so will you be ok looking after them?" Troy asked his parents who nodded. Troy walked upstairs to see Gabriella already asleep on the bed. He smiled as he lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she shifted closer to him. "I love you Gabi forever." Troy kissed the top of her head before falling asleep next to her.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok I know that chapter was depressing but I wanted to try and show Gabriella struggling with all her emotions. I need ideas for how Zeke will propose to Sharpay so give me ideas and I'll be sure to credit you if I use them. Please review. Thanks! **


	46. Planning

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the ideas and reviews. The proposal won't be in this chapter but the next one I think. I'm trying to bring this story to a finish soon. There may be a sequel after this to finish the series of these stories off but if I do it won't be till the end of June at least when I start because I have my GCSE's starting for May till the last week of June so I won't really have time because I really need to study. Anyway there is still a few more chapters before I get to the end so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 46

"ZEKE BAYLOR!" Zeke was sitting in his backyard planning when he heard Ryan Evans shout.

"Back here Rye." Zeke called as Ryan came round the back looking mad.

"Zeke Baylor you have lost it!" Ryan exclaimed as Zeke looked at him confused.

"Ok why?" Zeke asked as Ryan smiled.

"You want to marry Sharpay?!" Zeke smiled. "Why on earth would you want to marry Sharpay and get stuck with her for the rest of you life?" Ryan asked sitting down.

"Because I love her. And why is that such a bad thing getting to spend the rest of my life with her?" Zeke asked Ryan who shook his head.

"Because this is Sharpay we are talking about. You know the one who controls your relationship, the one who wants everything to be perfect just like…" Zeke cut him off.

"Just like Annabelle." Ryan looked at him confused.

"What are you bringing Belle into this for?" Ryan asked as Zeke smirked at him.

"Don't play dumb Ryan I know that you still love her and you would do anything to get her back." Ryan shook his head.

"No I don't." Ryan hesitated.

"Yes you do." Zeke stated as an idea came to him. "Ryan I have a plan." Zeke explained everything to Ryan who looked at him unsurely after.

"Are you sure we could get Troy and Gabi to agree to that?" Zeke nodded.

"Of course we can. Trust me according to Chad, Gabi had a breakdown the other morning and she could do with a break for a few hours I think." Zeke reassured him.

"Fine but if this screws up both our relationships I'm blaming you." Zeke shrugged as the two guys started planning.

With Sharpay and Annabelle

"Come on tell me. I know you still have feelings for my stupid brother." Sharpay said urging Annabelle to spill.

"No I don't. And anyway even if I did we agreed to be friends because it was easier that way." Sharpay looked at Annabelle sympathetically.

"I'm sure Ryan will see sense soon and realize that he needs you too." Annabelle weekly smiled. "I know something we can do to cheer you up." Annabelle shook her head.

"Sharpay I don't think even shopping will help me with this." Sharpay grinned.

"Who said I was talking about going on a shopping spree?" Annabelle shrugged. "I was thinking that we could go kidnap my 3 favourite people." Annabelle looked at Sharpay as if she was mad.

"Sharpay we can't kidnap anyone." Sharpay laughed.

"I didn't mean like that I meant that we could go get Mike (Michael), Chris and Lexi from their parents and we could take them out." Sharpay told her.

"You really can't stand not to go a few days without seeing them can you?" Sharpay shook her head. "I think that you will be the next to get pregnant and I think you will one day be an amazing mom." Sharpay blushed slightly.

"I don't think before Kelsi and Gabi got pregnant I ever wanted kids but when I saw them go through it and no matter how rough it was they always enjoyed it and then having the babies made me realize that maybe I do." Sharpay explained.

"Come on then I guess we could." Sharpay hugged Annabelle before they left.

With Chad and Taylor

The two were round the Bolton's helping out Gabriella who stilled seemed a bit quiet after her breakdown but was ok.

"Hey Chad do you think that we will ever have a family?" Taylor asked as she played with Alexia.

"Of course one day but I think we should wait till after college and after we get married." Chad told her as she nodded.

"Definitely. I don't think I could cope with a baby with classes and working. I have no idea how Gabi and Kelsi are going to cope either. I want to have my career first before we settle down." Taylor explained to Chad who was holding Alexia.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Chad asked as he carefully stroked Alexia face.

"She is perfect. You know I think these last few weeks seeing you with Troy and Gabi and the twins I think I have fallen in love with you more if that's possible." Taylor told Chad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I fall even more in love with you every time I see you." Chad smiled as did Taylor as they kissed.

"Hey no making out in front of my daughter." Troy joked as he took Alexia from Chad. "She is way too young to see that and won't be doing that for a good 30 years." Taylor laughed as Chad nodded in agreement.

"Hey can you say she can't have a boyfriend till she's 30? You and Gabi got together at 15 like the rest of us." Taylor pointed out as Chad shook his head.

"She won't be dating till she's 30 because all of her uncles will make sure she doesn't and any guy who comes near or even looks at her like that apart from ones already approved by us will all get a good beating if they do." Chad told her as Gabriella entered the room with Chris.

"What are you lot arguing about?" she asked as she sat down next to Taylor on the couch.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there reckon Lexi can't date till she's 30 otherwise the guy will get a beating from all her uncles and her daddy." Gabriella smiled.

"She can date at 16 and that's final." She gave Troy and Chad a warning look that they knew not to argue against.

"Wow how did you do that? No come back from either of them." Taylor laughed as Gabriella looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"You have to take charge." Gabriella stated as she looked down avoiding the others as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Troy said walking into the kitchen with Alexia and Chad following.

"You ok Gabs?" Taylor asked as the boys left. Gabriella softly kissed Chris' forehead.

"Yeah I am. I promise. Still trying to just get used to being a mom." Taylor smiled as they heard Chad let out a 'what?!' followed by a baby cry.

"What do you think that is about?" Taylor asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Taylor and Gabriella laughed as Troy and Chad came back.

"What was that?" Taylor asked the two who smiled. Troy was rocking Alexia slowly still trying to calm her down after Chad's outburst.

"Soon Sharpay and Annabelle will be…" Troy was cut off.

"Sharpay and Annabelle will be what?" Troy looked towards the front door to see Sharpay and Annabelle standing there.

"Will be here." Troy answered lamely.

"Oh ok. Erm anyway I was wondering if I could kidnap your twins?" Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "Why do people think I mean quite literally kidnap? I mean can I take them out for the day?" Taylor shook her head at Sharpay's eagerness.

"Gabi what do you think? Do we trust Sharpay?" Troy asked as Sharpay slapped him on the arm.

"Troy stop messing around. Sharpay you can take them out for 2 hours that's it." Gabriella compromised as Sharpay nodded.

"Thank you. We are going to see if we can take mike as well from Kelsi." Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes. They prepared everything for Sharpay and Annabelle who left with the twins after telling the couple what they were doing.

"So what were you going to say before Sharpay interrupted before?" Taylor asked Chad and Troy.

"Zeke and Ryan are borrowing the twins next week." Gabriella looked at Troy. "Don't worry they will be fine and it will only be for a few hours because it has something to do with them wanting to propose to those two." Taylor and Gabriella grinned at each.

"We have so got to find out if we can watch." Taylor stated as Gabriella agreed.

With Jason and Kelsi

The two were inside playing with Michael who was now 6 weeks old.

"You know I can't believe it still that we are married and have a child." Jason said as Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Some people probably think we're crazy but I like the way my life is and I wouldn't change it for anything." Jason smiled.

"Me neither." Jason took Michael from Kelsi. "You do know our son is going to be a real heartbreaker." Kelsi laughed.

"Well I wonder where he gets that from because it's certainly not from his daddy." Kelsi joked quickly standing up.

"Hey! Take that back right now Mrs Cross." Kelsi stuck her tongue out and ran outside. "What are we going to do with mommy ay?" Michael was just looking at Jason while holding on to his finger. "Come on mate lets go find mommy." Jason stood up and went outside to find Kelsi. "Oh no we have to hide." Jason said as he saw Sharpay with Chris and Alexia already.

"Jason Cross don't even think about hiding." Annabelle shouted as Jason rolled his eyes.

"We weren't hiding we were just going to do something." Sharpay looked at him. "Fine we were. What are you two doing here anyway?" He asked as he walked up behind Kelsi.

"Can we take Michael out for the day?" Jason looked at Kelsi who smiled.

"Jason?" Jason refused to look at her because he knew he would give in. he didn't really want his son out with Sharpay and Annabelle. "Jason?" he eventually looked at her and sighed.

"Fine but if you do anything to him I will kill you both personally." Sharpay and Annabelle smiled.

"Don't worry you can if we do anything." Jason nodded as he got Michaels things ready. He handed him over to Annabelle as they left.

"I love you and thank you for not complaining." Kelsi said as she hugged him.

"Well I only did it because we needed a break from everyone and Sharpay would have stayed here otherwise." Kelsi laughed as they walked back inside to have a lazy day to themselves.

**

* * *

A/N: I tried to get a bit of everyone in this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	47. Twins proposal

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: hey thanks for the reviews but I didn't get that many so I didn't feel like writing yesterday. Thanks to everyone who did review though. This chapter has a little bit of Troyella in the beginning but the rest is Zekepay and Ryelle. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 47 

Troy was helping Zeke and Ryan set everything up while Gabriella looked after the twins.

"What if I get nervous? Sharpay will never forgive me." Troy looked at Gabriella and rolled his eyes. All day he had heard Ryan and Zeke keep asking 'what if' and it was starting to annoy him.

"I'm not doing this again. You will both be fine and its normal to be nervous so just get over it." Troy told them as Ryan and Zeke nodded.

"Just think the sooner you do it the sooner they will get off your backs about it and the sooner Ryan you can get Belle back and stop other guys from hitting on her." Gabriella told them.

"Does that really work?" Ryan asked.

"What guys stop hitting on a girl if she engaged?" Ryan nodded as Gabriella shook her head. "No not really but at least you can be the one she turns to if she needs anything." Gabriella explained as Troy looked at her.

"Guys hit on you?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Used to but they don't anymore since they found out I was pregnant and now guys aren't interested in some ugly person who has just had two kids and is still only 21." Troy shook his head and walked over to Gabriella.

"You are most definitely not ugly and you have my children which makes you pretty much more special to me." Troy kissed her gently before Zeke and Ryan cleared their throats. "Can I help?"

"Stop sucking Gabi's face and help us. We're the ones who have to propose to our girls tonight!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yeah and I've already done it." Troy pointed out. Gabriella shook her head and pushed Troy to go carry on setting everything out.

Ryan and Zeke arrived at the Evans' house where they had told Sharpay and Annabelle to meet them. Gabriella and Troy were going to stay and make sure everything was fine while Zeke and Ryan went to pick up the girls.

"Hey." Sharpay and Annabelle greeted as they walked down the stairs. Zeke and Ryan offered the girls their arms to take and started leading them out of the house. As they got to his front door they blindfolded them.  
"Ryan what is going on?" Annabelle started as she felt Ryan guiding her somewhere.

"Zeke what are we doing?" Sharpay asked Zeke as she tried to feel around her.  
"Trust us." he said as they guided them towards the park, "Ready" he said as Sharpay and Annabelle nodded. They took off their blindfolds.  
"Oh my god Zeke, Ryan." Sharpay and Annabelle gasped. The park was filled with roses and candles and there were petals everywhere. The two stood there in awe looking at the view behind while Zeke and Ryan each grabbed a twin from Troy and Gabriella. They turned around to kiss the boys but instead gasped again, they were down on one knee, holding a baby in their arms and a ring in their other hand.  
"Sharpay, I know we haven't been together long, and we are only 21, and we didn't have the best start, but I love you and I always will and I know you feel the connection between us. I want to be your husband, I want to grow old with you and always be there for you." Zeke started as Ryan took over.

"Annabelle I never knew what it was like to be in love till I met you and you made me realise that people actually liked me for me and that I could stand up for myself rather than just take whatever was thrown at me. When we broke up I thought it was what was best but I soon realized that it wasn't and that I still loved you more than ever." Ryan nodded at Zeke as they opened the twins Jackets.

"Marry us?" Sharpay and Annabelle read off the twin's tops together. The two stood there in shock not saying anything. The twins started to whimper slightly as Ryan and Zeke gently bounced them to settle them.

"Ok are you two going to answer?" Zeke asked as the girls as they smiled.

"Zeke, this is a shock, I had no idea you were planning this" Sharpay said. He felt dejected _I've blown it_ he thought. She looked down at him, and he gave her his goofy smile, she melted yet again, "Yes of course I'll marry you". She launched herself at him to hug him, with Alexia between them as they laughed and both tumbled to the floor. Sharpay had scooped Alexia into her arms so they didn't hurt her.  
"Ryan Evans if you ever break up with me or I do with you slap some sense into me will you now get yourself and Chris here now with that ring." Ryan smiled as he walked over to her and slipped the ring on her finger as they started making out with the baby still in the arms. Gabriella and Troy walked out and took the twins back.  
"This ring is beautiful," Sharpay said staring at it.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Zeke told her as she kissed him.

"And how on earth did you get Troy and Gabriella to let you use the twins?" Sharpay asked amused as she looked over at the two.

"Simple. You and Annabelle engaged. It puts a stop to you two moaning." Sharpay playfully smacked him on the arm. "I love you too."

"Where did you get the idea from though of using the twins?" Sharpay asked as Zeke smiled.

"Well me and Ryan both wanted to propose and since the two of you are twins and we thought if you get engaged at the same time we should use them." Sharpay smiled as she kissed him.

"We're going to leave you all to do your PDA stuff not in front of our kids." Gabriella said as she and Troy headed home leaving the two couples in the park.

**

* * *

A/N: How did I do with that chapter? Quick question, do you want the Troyella wedding at the end of this story or when I eventually get round to it in the sequel? Oh yeah if you want to see the rings they're in my profile. I won't update till i get 10 reviews so please review. Thanks! **


	48. A secret to be told part 1

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update last night but my computer was playing up and wouldn't let me submit the document. Anyway this chapter is split in 2 and this is kind of the filler part. Its not that great but I needed to skip ahead because I seriously need to finish this as soon as I can because I have got a load of work to do over the holidays and I won't have time to write that much. I'll post the next one tomorrow if my computer lets me and if I get enough reviews so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 48

Life back at college was tough. Gabriella and Troy rented their own apartment for them and the twins while the others stayed in the old apartments. Fortunately, Gabriella didn't have to work because when she turned 21 she inherited quite a large sum of money from her father, which she was unaware of. Added on top of what she got of her mom's she and Troy would be fine if neither of them worked but Troy wanted to just in case they ever really needed that money for something else. Luckily Troy and Gabriella's classes didn't clash so Gabriella or Troy could be at home with the twins all the time. Often, Kelsi would bring Michael over too. Gabriella hadn't even thought about wedding plans in that much detail, as she was too busy looking after the twins.

As for the rest of the gang they were all busy with their own thing. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Annabelle were all starting to plan their weddings. Kelsi and Jason were busy working and looking after Michael. All the couples planning their weddings had decided to wait till a year after they had graduated but were already starting to plan everything. Sharpay was the worst because she wanted to do everything in one go. Zeke had had to put his foot down and stop her before she got too carried away.

The first few months passed as so far everything was going good for everyone. Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi and Jason had all finally gotten used to balancing out their lives with everything that needed to be done. All the others were still doing regular things and did though have to be reminded several times that they couldn't just up and go now like they use to because they had kids. Chad was forever over at Troy and Gabriella's apartment and couldn't get enough of the twins. With Chad there is meant Taylor usually ended up over there too.

Everyone was round the Bolton's celebrating, a week before Christmas the news that Jack had finally been given the all clear from the doctors. But there was also something else they would soon be celebrating and had been planning, everyone that is apart from Gabriella who knew nothing about the surprise. Gabriella was upstairs with the twins.

"You know you and your sister are the best things that ever happened to me and your daddy. We love you both very much." Gabriella told Christian. "I just wished you could have met your other grandparents because they would have loved you so much and wanted to be there for you always like Grandma and Grandpa. I know the others all don't know this but when I'm home alone with you guys sometimes and you are sleeping I've been writing down what my perfect wedding would be but shh because daddy doesn't know and he never will because I know he has always wanted a biggish wedding." Gabriella kissed the top of his head.

"So Gabriella how you coping with these two?" Jack asked as Gabriella who turned in surprise to see Jack behind her. Alexia was asleep while Gabriella was feeding Christian his bottle.

"I think it going ok." Jack smiled as he came and stood next to her by the twins. "How come your up here and not down there?" Gabriella asked.

"Things are getting a but much and I needed some space and if I go outside someone will follow." Gabriella nodded as she looked down at the boy in her arms. "I can't believe how much they've grown since we last saw them." Gabriella smiled.

"Don't I know it? Everyday I see something new about them and the rate they go through their clothes is unbelievable." Gabriella said as she burped Christian.

"I remember when Troy was little Troy was forever on the basketball court and the first time I ever saw him shoot a hoop on his own it made me realize that he was growing up quicker than I knew. It's still the same now. I think to just a couple of years ago, the two of you hated each other and now here you are with kids of your own and engaged. Before you know it you will be married, have more kids and having to experience everything your kids throw at you." Jack told her as handed Jack his grandson.

"Yeah I like that idea but me and Troy are not having anymore kids till these two are older and we're married." Gabriella explained.

"I'm glad you two are being sensible enough to wait before you have more kids. So how are the wedding plans coming?" Gabriella shook her head.

"What wedding plans? I don't have time to go to classes and be a mom and plan a wedding. Its impossible." Gabriella told him.

"I thought you and Troy wanted to get married after you graduated." Jack recalled as Gabriella shrugged.

"I did to but I'm not sure if it is possible at the minute." Jack smiled at her as he held a now sleeping Christian in his arms.

"Its possible if you want it to be. And it might be possible even sooner." Gabriella and Jack turned to see Troy leaning against the door.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation." Gabriella commented as Troy smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"And you know you love me for it really." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she leaned against Troy.

"And that is why you have to tell her Troy." Jack warned as Gabriella looked at him.

"Tell me what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Tell you that I may kind of have something to tell you and it might come as a bit of a surprise and please don't kill me…" Troy started.

**

* * *

A/N: What has Troy got to tell her? Please review. Thanks!**


	49. A secret to be told part 2

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks to those who have reviewed. The reviews seem to be slowing up on this story but I'm still getting quite a few hits so please review. I'm dedicating this chapter to xxeviexx because she threatened who readers with going on strike if people didn't review so thank you for wanting people to review so I would update. This chapter is for you then. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 49

"Tell you that I may kind of have something to tell you and it might come as a bit of a surprise and please don't kill me…" Troy started. "When I was looking for the twins hats the a while back I kind of found your diary." Gabriella's eyes went wide. "And I may have read some of it." Troy refused to look her in the eye.

"You read my diary?!" She asked as he looked at her.

"Hey you read mine not that long ago." Troy reminded her.

"Yeah only because you went missing and didn't give us a clue as to where you were going." Gabriella smartly pointed out.

"Troy just get to the point before you two wake the twins up." Jack said interrupting the argument brewing between the pair.

"Oh yeah well the part I read was about where you wrote about your dream wedding." Gabriella blushed as she looked away. "Hey look at me. I'm glad I found it because I have a surprise for you. What if I was to tell you that in 6 days, Christmas eve, what would you say if I told you we were going to get married." Gabriella looked up in shock.

"What?!" Gabriella asked confused. "That's impossible because we don't have enough time to plan and arrange everything." Gabriella pointed out as Troy shook his head.

"Everything is sorted out apart from your dress which if you agree Sharpay has already arranged to take you out for the whole day with the girls to get it. What do you say Gabs? Do you want to get married in 6 days?" Gabriella grinned as she wrapped her arms around Troy and kissed him passionately as Jack cleared his throat to remind them he was in the room.

"I don't really need to see that and neither do your kids." Jack told the couple who grinned. "Go on. I'll go tell everyone what Gabi said and warn them not to interrupt you too." Gabriella and Troy blushed as Jack walked out smirking.

"Remind me to kill my dad when he's asleep." Troy told Gabriella who smacked him.

"Troy leave him alone. I can't believe you have done all this for me." Gabriella said feeling a bit embarrassed that he did what he knew she wanted.

"Gabs don't worry about it. I know you want this and I want to see you as happy as I can make you. I know it will be hard for you. I read how you are going to miss your parents being around to watch you so I thought you needed something else that could make up for that and that is for me to give you your dream wedding." Gabriella smiled at him as Alexia coughed. She gently stroked the top of her daughter's head as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Troy so much." Gabriella whispered as Troy pressed his forehead against the back of her head.

"I love you too and I can't wait to finally make you a Bolton." Gabriella grinned as the two of them watched their children sleep.

The next day all the girls plus Lisa Bolton went shopping for Gabriella's wedding dress leaving Troy and Jason in charge of the babies with the other boys and Jack too.

"I can't believe you all have been planning this behind my back and I didn't even suspect a thing." Gabriella told the others as they looked through several wedding dresses.

"Well you have been far too busy with classes and the twins to even remember about your wedding and then when Troy told us about what you had written we decided to do it." Sharpay explained as Taylor and Annabelle gasped.

"Gabi we've found the dress for you!" Annabelle exclaimed as she pulled Gabriella over. As soon as Gabriella laid her eyes on the dress she knew it was perfect.

"Wow I think they may be right. Gabriella go try it on." Sharpay enthusiastically said picking up the dress and pushing her towards the changing room. Gabriella shook her head as Sharpay's eagerness. She tried the dress on and knew it was perfect. As she stepped put all the girls smiled and nodded. Lisa had tears in her eyes.

"If Troy is still alive when he sees you in that dress it will be a miracle." Taylor commented as they all laughed.

"So it looks alright?" Gabriella asked unsurely as Kelsi walked up to her.

"Gabriella its perfect I promise." Kelsi sincerely told her.

"Thanks Kelsi." Gabriella gave her friend a quick hug before going back to change. They brought the dress and Sharpay was put in charge to look after it so that Troy didn't find it as no one else could take it because if Lisa took it Troy's obviously in the same house, if Chad found it he would tell Troy all about, Jason and Kelsi had to think about Michael and Annabelle was staying with Sharpay and Ryan. They spent the rest of the day getting all the things Gabriella needed thanks to the list Sharpay had already prepared for them.

"Gabs just think in 5 days you will be a married woman." Annabelle pointed out as Gabriella smiled at the thought.

"I can't wait to become Mrs Troy Bolton." Lisa shook her head.

"Gabi I don't think you have ever not really been Mrs Bolton already because you have been in this family for so long now and you and Troy can act like an old married couple quite often." Lisa told her as Gabriella blushed slightly and the other girls laughed.

"I bet she's going to become all boring girls. No girl's nights out. No flirting with guys. She will be one of those stay at home mom's all boring and everything." Taylor joked as Gabriella smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Come on let's go see of the men have burnt the house down looking after the little ones." Lisa said as they left.

With Troy and the guys and the babies

Ever since the girls had left that morning none of the babies wanted to go to sleep so they had to watch them. Well Troy and Jason were. Jack popped in on them time to time but the others were just playing basketball or messing around. Finally about 3pm the two boys fell asleep and were put down in the room upstairs but Alexia wasn't going to sleep so Troy had to look after her. She had had a little nap before but Christian and Michael were still up so they didn't have chance to relax. All the others were playing basketball outside with the baby monitors on while Troy sat on the swing with Alexia just looking at her.

"You know you remind me so much of your mom. Your just as beautiful as her and one day you are going to make someone very happy just like your mom makes me." Alexia grabbed one of Troy's fingers and wrapped her tiny hand around it. "Your mom is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I still remember the first time we got together while away with all your aunts and uncles who hated each other at the time. But now look at us. All in love. Some of us married with kids and all at the age of 21/22." Troy was too busy talking that he hadn't heard the back door open. Gabriella and Lisa were stood there just listening to him bond with his daughter. "I promise I will try a look after you and you brother and stop others from hurting you and I promise not to do anything stupid again to hurt your mom. I love her too much and I can't wait to make her a Bolton finally." Gabriella sat down and wrapped her arms around Troy, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey. I can't wait to get married either." Gabriella said kissing his neck. Lisa and the other girls were now with their respective fiancée/husband watching the pair.

"So how did your shopping go?" Troy asked turning to wrap one arm around her while Alexia slowly closed her eyes.

"How else can shopping go when you're with Sharpay? We got everything I think." Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How were the twins?"

"Ok but I haven't stopped all day because when one's asleep the others awake and then when I put one down to sleep the other one refuses to go down. I honestly have no idea how you do it and balance all your work too." Troy told her as she stroked her daughter's face.

"You get used to it." Gabriella told Troy, as they looked down at their daughter both knowing that their family was finally soon going to be complete after their wedding and everything was official.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so there you go. There is only 3 chapters left and then this will be over. I will be doing a sequel to finish this series of stories because I don't want to drag this story on and I need to do a bit on the other couples but the sequel won't be up till around the end of June. If you review this and are reading older guy I have decided to just move onto the epilogue because people said they weren't to bothered so if you review this I will make the epilogue as long as possible. Sorry for the long A/N. Please review. Thanks!**


	50. AN Sorry

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated yet but I'm not well and we the only medicine I can take is stopping working so I'm really low and with all my studying I haven't had much to write but I promise as soon as I can I will get the next chapter written and update this story. I'm also having problems with my Internet, which doesn't help. I should have the next chapter done in the next few days. Sorry for the wait. :)**


	51. Wedding

**College Struggles; Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

_**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. I feel a little better today so I tried to make this chapter as long as possible since I haven't been able to update and I'm not sure if I will be able to update again tomorrow. Just to let you know there is only one chapter left. When I was writing this I couldn't write much more so the next chapter will be the last. My Internet still isn't working but my dad has let me use his laptop just for a bit so I can post the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 50

It was Christmas Eve and Troy and Gabriella were both playing with a twin each in their separate rooms at the back of the church. There was still over 45minutes to go till the wedding started. Gabriella had Alexia while Troy had Christian.

"You do know you are meant to be getting ready for your wedding not playing with your daughter." Gabriella turned to see Taylor standing at the door. Taylor was her maid of honour while the other girls were bridesmaids.

"She is helping to calm all the nervous feelings inside me." Gabriella told her as Taylor smiled and walked over to Gabriella and the 5-month-old little girl playing with some of her toys on the floor.

"You being a good girl for your mommy then?" Taylor asked Alexia who just gurgled at her. "I'll take that as a yes. So Gabi you ready to get married?" Taylor asked seeing the smile immediately appear on Gabriella's face.

"Yeah I am. And I'm actually more excited not having had to think of what else is happening. Troy told me he would deal with anything. Where are the others?" Taylor shrugged.

"Last time I saw Sharpay was bossing some people around after they got something slightly out of proportion or something. Annabelle was out the back making out with Ryan. I'm seriously convinced that all they ever do is make out." Gabriella laughed softly as Alexia grabbed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella sat her in her lap as Taylor continued. "And I think Kelsi was in with the boys helping with Michael and Chris because she said she didn't quite trust them with two little ones. Lisa was greeting any early guests," Taylor explained.

"How's Troy and Chris doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy was walking around trying to calm him down. Chad reckons he's getting tried of waiting around." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah Troy probably didn't think to bring anything to keep him entertained. Why don't you take these to him and then get all the girls in here and we can start getting ready." Gabriella suggested handing Taylor a few toys she had got for Alexia who was now dozing of to sleep on Gabriella.

"I'll be right back." Taylor got up and left.

"What are we going to do with your daddy?" Gabriella whispered sarcastically.

With Troy

Troy was walking around his room fully dressed with an unhappy Christian in his arms.

"Troy didn't you bring anything to keep him occupied?" Chad asked as Troy glared at him.

"I didn't exactly have chance to remember the fact that I was having to make sure I had everything else!" Troy exclaimed, as there was a knock on the door. "What?!"

"Geez someone's not happy on their wedding day." Taylor pointed out as she walked in.

"Well try telling your fiancée not to pester me about having to look after my son." Taylor smiled as she held up the toys.

"Gabi said you might want these. She already has more for Alexia." Troy gratefully accepted them as he handed Christian one of the little teddy bears, which he instantly hugged.

"Tell Gabi thanks." Troy told her as she smiled and left but not before giving Chad a warning look.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm with her when all she does is scare me and always seems to know what I'm doing." Chad told Troy as soon as Taylor closed the door.

"I heard that Chad!" Chad gave Troy an 'I told you' look.

"Your with her because you love her." Troy told him. "Chad do you think Gabriella might be having second thoughts? What if she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? What if she finds someone else better for her and moves and takes the twins?" What if…" Troy trailed.

"What if she can't wait to marry you? What if she can't wait to settle down with you and your little family? What if she's happy? What if she wants to tell you she wants another baby already? " Chad challenged as Troy looked at him in confusion before he handed him Christian and walked out the room.

"Your daddy has lost the plot completely."

With Gabriella

All the girls including Lisa were in Gabriella's room getting ready. Gabriella was getting Alexia ready before she started herself.

"Gabriella why don't you let me take her so you can start." Lisa offered as Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks but I need to calm myself again before I do." Just then a loud knock was heard waking up Alexia. "Whoever that is better know they woke up a baby!" Gabriella shouted.

"Sorry but Gabriella I need to talk to you right now." Troy's worried voice filled the room. Sharpay went to shout back but she was cut off before she started. "And Sharpay don't go into the whole its bad luck thing." Gabriella grinned as she and Alexia walked out the room to see Troy standing there looking like a nervous wreck. "Sorry to drag you out."

"Its ok. What's up Troy because you seem really nervous?" Gabriella asked rubbing his arm.

"Are you pregnant?" Troy blurted out as Gabriella laughed.

"Where did you get I was pregnant from? Troy we had twins 5 months ago if you have forgot so there is no way I want anymore just yet and I would have told you straight away if I was." Gabriella reassured him.

"Sorry. It just Chad said something. I was panicking about everything and I don't know." Gabriella smiled as she hugged Troy with Alexia still in the middle of them.

"Troy there's nothing to worry about and don't listen to Chad anymore." Gabriella warned as Troy laughed.

"Don't worry I won't." Troy kissed Gabriella and Alexia quickly. "Are you sure this is what you want still?" he asked quickly.

"Without a doubt" Gabriella replied honestly. There was no doubt in her mind.  
"I will see you soon then" Troy said kissing her and heading back to his room.

Twenty minutes later Troy was standing up at the alter waiting for Gabriella. This is it, in a little while we will be husband and wife.  
"Here she is" Chad whispered in his ear as Troy watched all the girls come down first, including Alexia who was being held by Lisa. Troy watched as Gabriella and his dad slowly came into view. Seeing her in her dress took his breath away. By the time she had got to him they both had tears in their eyes. Troy lost track of what the minister was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off her. _She's beautiful_ he thought. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Suddenly it came to the point where he had to say his vows and he wasn't sure he could speak. Slowly everything came back to him. Looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes he started talking.

"Gabriella, I promise you that no matter what happens in our lives, whether it is with our children, or us I will be by your side. I will always love and protect you. The moment I saw you, I loved you and that love has grown everyday I have been with you. Now stood here I realise I'm the luckiest man alive, because I have you. I love you with my whole heart and that will never change." By the end of it Troy could hardly get the words out. He took a deep breath and listened as she started to speak.

"Troy, I can't remember who I was before I met you. I feel like I'm complete when you're with me and I don't want to ever be without you. I want to raise my children with you and only you. I want to wake up everyday next to you and know that you are mine and I am yours. You will always have my heart, body and soul. Everything I can give to you I will. I will love you for eternity." tears were rolling down her face and he wiped them away. The two continued to get lost in each other's eyes. The next thing they heard was the minister telling him to kiss his wife. They were so caught up in the moment, they couldn't even remember putting the rings each other's finger. He looked at her and then kissed her so passionately he felt like his heart was going to explode as their let their love for each other poor into each other completely forgetting all the others around. It felt so different and her more intense than ever before. He couldn't believe they were married, his wife, His Gabi. His soul mate. His best friend. The mother of his children. The love of his life.  
"I love you Mrs Bolton." Troy whispered pulling away.  
"I love you too," she whispered.

Hours later after the reception, Troy and Gabriella lay in bed in their room after several rounds of activities. They were going on their honeymoon in a few days because they wanted to be with the twins for their first Christmas together as a proper family. Jack and Lisa had left earlier that evening to go away for a few days. Chad and Taylor were going to look after the twins.  
"I can't believe it! We are married!" Gabriella exclaimed as they lay entwined in their bed.  
"Its amazing" he agreed, " Come here and kiss your husband." He told her as she laughed.  
"Anytime, anywhere" she said kissing him.  
They lay there still for a moment cuddling together until their tender moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Chad!" they both said in unison before shouting for him to come in.  
They watched as he stood there in front of them, in their bedroom.  
"What you don't even get out of bed to greet me? I come to see you and all you can do is stay there in bed. " Chad said laughing as Troy shook his head.  
"Saves time if we stay here" Gabriella said winking at him as he pulled a face and Troy laughed.  
"Too much detail Gabs. So how does it feel?" he asked excitedly sitting down on their bed.  
"We don't know yet. Ask us tomorrow when it starts sinking in." Troy answered as Gabriella smiled.  
"Congratulations you guys. I love you two," he told them, pulling them into a big hug.  
"Thanks Chad now please leave." Gabriella said holding on to the covers, to protect her modesty.  
"I can't believe my little sis is married," he stated letting go of them.  
"I'll leave you two to talk" Gabriella said hearing the twins crying. She wrapped a sheet around herself and stood up.  
"Don't go to far!" Troy shouted after her as Chad rolled his eyes.  
"I'm only going to the twins room, husband darling." she replied laughing causing Troy to laugh at the nicknames.

"So how was it? Were you nervous?" Chad asked once he knew she was gone.  
"To be honest dude, it's all a blur. Every emotion you could think of takes over and all I could see was her. I got totally caught up in the moment, in her. It was as though no one else was around and it was us and us only in that church. God I cant believe she is mine, I'm the luckiest man in the world." Troy explained as Chad smiled. He could never imagine that overwhelming feeling for someone so much so that you lose yourself completely in them. He was too selfish, to much of an individual but he knew what he had with Taylor was close to the kind of love Troy and Gabriella had.  
"I couldn't agree more with how you feel." Gabriella agreed startling the two. She went and sat on Troy and started kissing his neck slowly. He grinned at the sensations he was feeling. She was the only one who could make him feel like this.  
"I guess I had better leave" Chad said shaking his head at his best friends who gave no reply. The new Mr & Mrs Bolton were totally caught up in each other.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So there's that chapter. If you want to see Gabriella's dress I have put the picture up in my profile. Please review. Thanks!**


	52. AN Sorry again :

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry this isn't an update but my computer broke so I lost all my stuff including the last chapter for this.  
I promise I will soon try and get it written up again but today I won't have time because it's my birthday but I promise some time soon I will. I thought I had better let you all know if you are waiting for the update.**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan xxx**


	53. Struggles are over

**College Struggles; ****Sequel to School Trip & School Chaos**

**_Summary: _**_The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to having to deal with babies. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will all the couples all still be together by the time they've finished?_

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry that I have taken forever to update. Fan Fiction wouldn't let me post this over the past few days when I've tried. This chapter was really hard to redo because I had already written it out and then my computer broke so I lost all my documents including all my half written stories I was doing. I want to thank **Jackiesmynamexshoppingsmygame **for her help in getting this up. Just a bit random but I just looked at my stats for older guy for some reason and I saw that the first chapter has been well at least clicked on if not read 15,655 times but also its had nearly 60,000 hits. My jaw quite literally dropped. Anyway I hope you all like this last chapter and please R&R one last time! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot and any original characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter 52**

Troy and Gabriella were each holding one of the twins while Jason held Michael and all their friends stood around them. Their families were talking behind them. They had all just graduated and were about to head back to New Mexico. Troy and Gabriella along with Jason and Kelsi had brought houses down there. All the others who were planning their weddings had decided to wait till after the weddings so that they could save up a bit more first. The day had so far been happy for them all apart from Gabriella who found it hard but was coping well.

"I can't believe we've all finally graduated. Even Chad graduated." Taylor said as they all laughed.

"Yeah we have all graduated ... hey!" Chad finally realized what Taylor had said. The others shook their head while Chad pouted.

"How is it I think we've all matured over the past few years apart from Chad?" Ryan commented as Chad glared at him.

"What is it? National pick on Chad day?" Chad asked as Troy pated his back.

"No it's just us all stating the truth." He explained as Chad looked at him.

"I'm not that stupid. If I'm that stupid how come I'm the only one who has noticed Gabs has walked off?" Troy quickly looked behind him where Gabriella had been and noticed Chad was right.

"Well if you knew she had walked off how come you didn't say anything? Or even follow her?" Sharpay hissed at him.

"Because I knew you would all get on to her when I for one know she likes to be alone when she has stuff to think about." Chad pointed out as Sharpay and Taylor slapped him.

"Hey why do I all of a sudden get picked on again? I don't like the hitting. I thought you had stopped that." Taylor shook her head as the others just ignored him. Troy walked of leaving the gang there talking.

With Gabriella and Christian 

Gabriella decided to take one final walk around while the others cheated.

"You do know you should be happy?" Gabriella turned to see Aaron leaning against a tree smiling at her.

"And who said I'm not happy?" Gabriella challenged as he walked over to the two as they carried on walking.

"I can tell because you look like you have a lot on your mind." Aaron pointed out.

"And since when could you read my mind?" Aaron laughed as he took Christian from her.

"He's amazing. I can't believe how much he's grown." Aaron told her.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe they will be one soon." Gabriella told him as they sat down on a bench.

"What's up and don't say nothing because whenever there is something up you become very quiet." Aaron asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I kind of need to tell Troy something but I don't know how to if you know what I mean." Gabriella told him as Aaron nodded in understanding.

"You scared he might not agree?" Gabriella nodded as she allowed Christian to take her hand. "I'm sure he would be fine. Why wouldn't he? He loves you trust me. I've been on the other end of receiving his long declarations when it's been guy's nights."

"I don't know. I'm so confused. I guess, it's just the twins take up so much time the two of us don't really have much of a relationship at the moment." Aaron was shocked.

"Gabriella Bolton you listen to me. Look at this little boy right here. Look at him. If you and Troy didn't have a relationship would he be this happy. Think of the little girl who is with her father right now. You might not realize it but if you didn't have a relationship you wouldn't have two very content kids and you wouldn't have your other little dilemma. The two of you are like invincible no matter what. Even if you don't feel things are the same as before they are but you are growing up and still adjusting to everything. Just give things time and I'm sure if you talk to Troy about things you will realize you are just being paranoid." Gabriella smiled as she looked at her son.

"Why do I feel like I'm stupid?" Gabriella asked as Aaron laughed.

"Because you're a mom and you don't get very much adult conversation time and on top of all that you two have been so busy with all your studies and exams you haven't had much time to yourselves." Gabriella laughed.

"And since when did you know so much about me?" Aaron shrugged as he lifted Christian up to face him.

"Since I've seen how much you love being a mom and the fact your husband is standing right behind you." Gabriella turned round to see Troy smirking at her. She turned back to Aaron and glared at him.

"You are still so mean." She told him as he stood up.

"I know and that's why people love me. Now I'm taking these two back to their grandparents while you Gabriella sort your little situation out with your husband." Aaron told her taking Alexia from Troy.

"Thanks dude." Troy said as Aaron walked off.

"You are evil sneaking up on me and eavesdropping on my conversations." Gabriella scolded Troy as he sat down.

"Well if I didn't how would I know that you have some kind of secret you aren't telling me?" Troy smartly said as she smiled.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you know because you listened to my private conversation." Gabriella teased.

"We both know that you can't keep secrets very well from me." Troy reminded her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe I have learnt to and you can't do anything to get it out of me." Gabriella continued to tease as Troy turned her around and pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh we'll see about that." Troy pulled her into an earth shattering kiss as the two sat there making out for a few minutes making the most of not having the twins around. Troy pulled away. "Still think you can keep secrets from me?"

"Maybe not. Troy ..." Gabriella whispered her news in his ear.

With Chad and Taylor 

Chad and Taylor were standing around talking to the rest of the gang and the adults while waiting for Troy and Gabriella to come back.

"You think Gabi is ok? She was really quiet today." Chad asked Taylor who turned to him and smiled.

"Trust me Gabi will be fine. She is just scared and she has every right to be." Taylor told him as Chad stood there confused.

"Ok I don't understand a word of what you just said." Chad said as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella found something out and now she's a bit confused about how she feels but she will be fine." Taylor explained.

"Can I know what it is?" Chad asked.

"Nope." Taylor replied.

"You are so mean to me." Chad stated as Taylor raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm mean to you?" Taylor repeated as Chad nodded. "Well if I was mean to you would I do this?" Taylor gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok I guess you aren't that mean." Taylor smiled as Chad looked behind her confused at what he saw. "Erm guys why does Aaron have the twins?"

"I have no idea." Zeke said as they all looked at Aaron. Jack stepped forward.

"Hey Coach Troy and Gabi are talking in private and I said I would bring these two back to you." Aaron explained as Jack took Christian and Chad took Alexia from him.

"Why do Troy and Gabi need to talk?" Jason asked as Aaron smiled.

"Gabi needed to explain something to him." He told them before walking away.

"Is it just me or do you sense something is up?" Ryan spoke up as everyone agreed. Chad and Jack held the twins while they waited for Troy and Gabriella to come back.

Jason and Kelsi 

Jason and Kelsi decided to go for a walk while they waited for Troy and Gabriella to return.

"You ok?" Jason asked Kelsi while he held a sleeping Michael in his arms.

"Yeah I'm just kind of sad that we will all be back in Albuquerque soon and I'm worried about us all growing apart when we start doing our own things." Kelsi admitted.

"I don't think that any of us will ever grow apart. We've all been together through so much that no matter what happens in the future we will all be together." Jason told her as she shrugged.

"But what if we're not? What if someone falls out and the gang falls apart?"Kelsi suggested nervously.

"Kelsi stop. You are worrying over nothing. I promise nothing will happen and if it does we will always be together. The three of us." Kelsi smiled and kissed him.

"How do you always know what to say to me?" Kelsi asked as Jason shrugged.

"I'm just amazing like that." Kelsi laughed as the two made their way back.

Zeke and Sharpay 

Just like all the other couples, except Taylor and Chad, they were walking round before they headed to the airport.

"Zeke why are you still with me?" Sharpay asked as Zeke stopped.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I mean I can be the most horrible person in the world sometimes with being so bossy and wanting everything perfect. Why would you stick with someone like that? You should have dumped me a long time ago because you deserve so much better than me. You..." Sharpay was cut off by Zeke kissing her.

"Will you shut up Sharpay? You are talking rubbish. I love you and no one else. If anything I'm surprised that you haven't dumped me. You could have anything you wanted and yet you choose not to and you stick with me. The baker boy." Sharpay laughed.

"Yep but your my baker boy. Well baker man because you have grown in many ways since high school." Zeke laughed.

"Come on lets head back you before we sound anymore stupid." Zeke said taking Sharpay's hand.

Ryan and Annabelle 

"I can't believe we leave soon. It's going to be so sad having to go back home. I will really miss it here." Annabelle told Ryan as they walked together hand in hand.

"Don't I know it? I think this is the first place I've actually ever really felt accepted for being me." Ryan announced.

"I think I feel the same way. Coming her e people saw the real me straight off. Not the cheerleader that everyone back home saw but the other side of me that only you and the gang really know." Ryan kissed the top of her head.

"I promise when we get home we will get married however you want and no matter what others think I will always be here for you." Ryan reassured her.

"I love you Ryan." Annabelle told him.

"I love you too Belle." The two carried on walking hand in hand knowing that everything was right.

Back with Chad, Taylor and the parents 

Taylor watched as Chad played with Alexia, a smile playing on her lips.

"One day you two will be like that with your own." Taylor turned to see her mom and Mrs Danforth smiling behind her.

"And you mom are getting way too far ahead of yourself." Taylor told them as they laughed.

"What? We just want our kids to give us some grandchildren soon." Mrs Mckessie said as Mrs Danforth agreed.

"Well we are getting married and just enjoying life before we even think of that." Taylor strictly stated as Chad came over to them.

"Hey what's going on?" Chad asked seeing the look on his mother's face.

"We were just telling Taylor we are expecting some little ones soon seeing how good you are with this little one." She told him tickling Alexia tummy which made the little girl snuggle into Chad.

"Well you will have to wait a few more years yet for that." Chad told them as Taylor smirked.

"Told ya." She teased as she and Chad rejoined the others just as Troy and Gabriella came back with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Ok Bolton's what's up with the goofy grins?" Sharpay asked, well more like demanded.

"Nothing that you need to worry about yet." Troy told her as she looked at him.

"Bolton stop messing around and tell me this instant!" Troy just shook his head at her and took his son from his dad while Gabriella took their daughter from Chad.

"Ok before any of you start arguing let's get going. We don't want to miss our flight." Jack said interrupting as the parents all made their way to their cars.

"Well I guess this is it." Gabriella stated sadly.

"Yeah it is." Kelsi said wrapping her arms around Jason and Michael.

"This is so sad." Annabelle said as Ryan held onto her.

"The past few years have been a struggle but we're all out of it and finally ready to start the next chapter in our lives with new additions to our gang but no matter what..." Troy started.

"We're all in this together." They all said together before they all headed off to their cars. They were finally on their way back home. Back to New Mexico to start the rest of their lives.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok so this story is over. I'm so sad. You probably know Gabriella's dilemma but if not it will be revealed in the sequel. Thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout this story. Right I have a question for you. Because I don't want to start the sequel till I have time to write I'm doing a small quick story but before I start writing it again I want to know whether or not you think I should do it. It will be an M Rated fic if I do it but I have some one-shot planned too which won't be M. It will be a Romance/Humour if you want me to do it. **

**_Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together 3 years. They are 18 and ready to take their relationship to the next level but are nervous. When their parents go away will they go through with it? _**

**What do you think? Do it or leave it? Oh and if you have any ideas about the sequel please give me some because I don't have many. Please Review. Thanks! **


End file.
